True Love
by Neogem
Summary: A quiet girl and an ice covered heart avenger. How will they match? Can she melt the heart of ice? Show him how to live a new life? SasuOC LeeSaku NaruHina ShikaIno and other pairings. Chapter 17 is up! Please R&R!
1. Another day and someone new

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto I only own them in my dreams...

Story title: True Love

Chapter 1: Another day and someone new.

It was a typical day in Konoha. Team 7 was once again waiting at the bridge. Though they were teams for a long time already, things didn't change much apart from their appearance. They are now 16 year old Chunnins, waiting patiently for their Sensei. Well maybe not...

"Mou! Kakashi-sensei is late again!" the hyperactive blonde yelled.

"Stop whining Naruto! It will only make it more irritating. Nee Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her old crush.

"..."

A poofing sound was heard and their instructor appeared.

"Yo! Sorry I was late. You see, there was this injured dog chased by a rabid cat and ..."

" LIAR!" both Naruto and Sakura yelled pointing accusing fingers at their sensei.

Kakashi sighed. "You guys can never change can you?"

"Nee Kakashi-sensei! What's the mission for today huh? Kakashi-sensei !?"

"Well for today..."

"Can we get ramen after the mission, nee Kakashi-sensei !?"

"Well... no."

" Please! Pretty please!? Please oh please oh please!" Naruto asked putting his famous puppy dog eyes, which usually worked with Iruka.

"No, Naruto. I'm not Iruka you know, that stunt won't work on me."

"Oh please I try not to mess up on missions and pull pranks on you and steal and hide your perverted books again! Speaking on those, I'll ask Ero-senin to give you the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise!" Kakashi's eyes widen for just a second at the suggestion.

"Well... since you put it that way... it's fine by me. Oh, and Naruto? Could you get me the non-censored version? The ones they sell at the bookstore were censored. If you do I'll even pay for the ramen."

"Sure! Yatta! Ramen, ramen, ramen!"

" Urusai Naruto!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto's head.

"Itai! Demo, Sakura-chan..."

"Don't you Sakura-chan me!"

"You two are so annoying!" Sasuke said sternly giving them his famous Uchiha death glare.

" Urusai teme! You can't tell me what to do Sa...Su...Ke...! Even if you are THE famous Uchiha Sasuke doesn't mean that the universe revolves around you! So I don't have to listen to what you say!"

"I still have the right to ask you to shut your abnormally large mouth shut!"

" Teme!" Naruto yelled charging at Sasuke but was held back by Kakashi grabbing on his collar.

" Naruto! Stop bothering Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto on the head for the second time of the day.

"Che. You guys are wasting my time. Kakashi, what's the mission for today?"

"Yeah about that..." Kakashi said snapping himself away from Lala Icha Icha Paradise land. "We're going to pick up rubbish in the river." he said happily.

"DAME! That's boring! Besides, we've done that three days ago! And what does that have to do with being a ninja!?"

"Not that you would know of..." Sasuke muttered.

"I heard that Sasuke bastard!"

" Naruto... Or else no ramen..."

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go! Time's a wasting!"

"Uhh... Naruto?"

"Now which ramen should I order? Miso? Seafood? Number 3 combo? Today's special... hmn? All? Hey, that's not a bad idea! I wonder..." Naruto kept walking and talking to himself.

"Uhh... Naruto?"

"Do I still have some ramen at home?"

" Naruto! Oh, never mind."

"Ano... Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said turning around facing his sensei and scratching his head.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked trying to mask up the irritation in his voice.

"Which river?" Naruto asked.

"Come on Naruto, just follow me."

Kakashi led the way and they reached the river, Naruto immediately began to pick up the rubbish. Naruto went on turbo speed, he was very eager to have his free ramen. After half an hour they finished, thanks to Naruto.

"Ramen time!"

"Okay Naruto, we'll get some ramen now." Kakashi said chuckling.

Ichiraku Ramen Stall...

Naruto was jumping on his seat repeating 'Ramen! Ramen! I want ramen!' in a sing song voice like a little kid. Sakura, as usual was Sasuke gazing. Sasuke, he just stayed quiet. Trying to ignore the fact that a 16 year old Naruto, was ranting about ramen as though he was a six year old kid being treated to some ice-cream and an annoying fan girl was practically watching him like a vulture hunting on it's prey. Their sensei was reading his infamous Icha Icha Paradise book written by Jiraiya the perverted sanin. He then poofed away saying that he's going somewhere to do some important business and that he'll be back

"Nee, Neechan, are you going to take our order now?" Naruto asked the waitress.

The waitress turned aroung and walked towards Naruto holding a small notepad and a pen.

"Gomen de. I was a bit busy. What would you have?"

"Eh? Are you new neechan? I've never seen you before."

"Ah... hai. I've just started yesterday."

Naruto held out a hand and she took it. Naruto shook it and introduced himself and his team.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Soon to be Hokage of Konohagure. This is the beautiful and smart Sakura-chan she likes me."

"Dream on Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Ehh... well, sort of. And this..." Naruto changed his tone, "is the stupid, ignorant bastard, Uchiha Sasuke."

" Dobe."

" Teme!" Naruto said gritting his teeth.

"It's nice to meet you all."

" Neechan, you haven't introduced yourself yet."

"My name's Sanada Yuukie."

Sasuke's POV...

'Sa... Sanada?... Haven't I heard of that name before?'

Flashback...

Sasuke was six at that time, practicing to throw his shurikens right since Itachi refused to teach him for the hundredth time, when his father stepped into the room with one of his friends at work.

"So Uchiha, that's a nice little fellow you've got there. How old is he?"

"Six."

"A year older than my daughter. What's his name anyway? You never talk about your family when you're at work."

" Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head to face his father at the sound of his name, thinking that he was called.

"How's your daughter anyway, Sanada?"

"Oh, she's fine. Your son there, training eh? He's going to be a great ninja someday, just like his old man here. He would be a nice match to my little one nee?

They chuckled at the statement and left the room, leaving little Sasuke to train and wonder on what on earth they were talking about.

End of flashback and POV...

" Sanada..." Sasuke whispered.

"Hmn?" Yuukie turned to face Sasuke. "Do you want anything Uchiha-san?"

' Uchiha-san? No girl has ever called me that. It's usually Sasuke with an added 'kun' at the end. Hn... this is a first.' Sasuke thought.

" Uchiha-san?" Yuukie asked again.

" Miso..."

Yuukie then headed to the kitchen then turned back.

" Sakura-san, don't you want anything?"

"No thanks. I'm on a diet."

"Okay then."

She then walked her way to the kitchen with the orders.

" Sasuke you're such a meanie! Why do you always have to be a pain in the ass!? You're so cold, all you said was one word to her and she was only being nice!"

"So? What's it to you?"

" Sasuke teme!"

" Dobe."

"What did you say anti-social boy!?"

"Do... be..." Sasuke repeated slowly to irritate the blue eyed blonde.

Naruto growled at the comment, finally admitting defeat while Sasuke smirked.

" Naruto-kun, here's your ramen." Yuukie said coming out of the kitchen, walking slowly while holding the hot bowl. "The rest are coming right up."

" Alright!" Naruto said licking his lips and breaking his chopsticks.

"Yo! I'm back!" Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere.

Yuukie was so surprised that she jumped and the ramen went flying and landed on Kakashi's head, spilling all the continents on him.

"I'll get a towel." Yuukie said rushing into the kitchen.

Naruto took a noodle from Kakashi's face and popped it into his mouth. His eyes brighten in amazement and his face showed pure bliss.

"Mmm... Kakashi-sansei you don't taste half bad!" Naruto said as he tried to get another noodle from Kakashi's face.

"Don't even try to touch me!" Kakashi said and Naruto pouted.

" Naruto! Stop being so disgusting!" Sakura yelled at the blonde.

" Gomen." Yuukie said handing Kakashi a towel.

"No. It was my fault. Uhh... who are you again? I don't think that we've met."

" Yuukie. Sanada Yuukie."

Kakashi observed Yuukie from head to toe, from her black hair which was around 5 inches below her shoulders, to her charcoal black eyes, to the waitress outfit that she was wearing. Naruto noticed that Kakashi was staring and he thought that his sensei was thinking about dirty thoughts again.

" Kakashi-sensei no hentai!" Naruto yelled. "Nuuiii! Dirty things! Dirty thoughts! Run away Yuukie-chan!"

"Hmn? Why?" She asked confused.

" Kakashi-sensei here is a hentai!" Naruto said pointing fingers at Kakashi while Kakashi sweatdropped, drooping his head low.

' Is it so wrong to be a pervert? I mean Jiraiya is one and Ebisu as I've heard is another. So why can I not be one? Other people have accept the fact that they're perverts so why not me huh? Life is so cruel!"

" Really? He doesn't look like that to me."

"Oh you really don't know him!" Sakura said.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover!" Naruto said.

"I'll get you another bowl and the rest of your order."

When they all finished eating, except Naruto that is, they began talking.

"So Yuukie? Is your father Yukimura? Sanada Yukimura?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm... yeah, did you knew him?"

"As a matter of fact yes. He was in the same squad as the Uchihas. He was the captain's, Sasuke's dad's, right hand man and best friend."

Sasuke became more interested every minute as Kakashi talked on about his family members and his fathers adventures.

"He... died right? Eight years ago, in a mission?"

"Yes..."

"And you're currently living with whom?"

"My mother."

"So Yuukie-chan why aren't you a ninja? I mean your father is one so why aren't you?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto, stop being such a busy body! I'm sorry Yuukie but Naruto here can be an idiot sometimes." Sakura said.

"Try always." Sasuke murmured

" Sasuke teme! Urusai!"

"It's alright. Umm... well... because..."

" Because?" Naruto arched an eyebrow, curious to know what her answer will be.

" Waitress!" A customer called.

"Umm... it was nice, getting to know you all. But I have to go."

Kakashi paid Yuukie and was about to leave when he felt a tug on his vest.

" Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said pouting.

" Naruto, you already had 30 bowls of ramen! How about taking a rest? Maybe tomorrow."

"No. It's not that!"

"What is it then?"

"Can't we give Yuukie-chan a tip? She's really nice."

" Alright, here." Kakashi said handing him a few yens.

" Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

" Yuukie-chan!" Naruto yelled getting irritated looks from the customers that Yuukie was entertaining.

Naruto gave her the money but she refused, but Naruto insisted placing the money on her palm.

"Thank you." Yuukie said softly.

" Look's like Naruto has gotten himself a new girlfriend." Kakashi said.

"Che. Dobe."

"Why Sasuke, jealous?"

"Hn. Of that dobe? Che."

"I for one think it's possible! She's not drooling over Sasuke-kun here, thank goodness, and it looks as though Yuukie really likes Naruto and vice versa." Sakura said looking at the blushing Yuukie talking to Naruto.

"Che. Hurry up Dobe!"

"I'm coming, teme!" He thinks he's such a hot shot!"

"I think you'd better go Naruto-kun, your team is waiting for you."

"Just a sec. You guys deliver, don't you?"

"Yeah, now we do. But morning only, sorry."

"Yeah sure, it's okay. Could you deliver a seafood ramen tomorrow morning at the forest training grounds?"

"Where is that?"

"Just walk at Forest Street, go straight until you enter a forest which has a sign that says 'Training grounds' and when you hear me shouting or cursing, Sakura-chan yelling or kunais slashing, that's us."

"Okay. We'll deliver at 10.00 am."

" Great! Thanks Yuukie-chan, bye!" he said waving.

"Bye!" she said giving them a warm smile and waving back.

She looked at Naruto and his team leaving and her warm smile disappeared and was replaced by a hurt expression.

" Daisuke..." She whispered under her breath.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Whoo that was a long one, I hope I didn't bore you people to death! I think I know what you're thinking ... Who in hell is Daisuke!? Well... read to find out! Yeah maybe I'll post in chapter 2 after about 5 reviews. So review people! And if it's a flame, do it gently... And sorry for all the Kakashi fans that I made him more perverted. And if there are OOC's I'm sorry for that too! If there's anything wrong tell me! Tell me what you think!

Press the review button!!

Neogem...

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0


	2. Being liked and attacked

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and CO but if anyone want to give me an early birthday present it's okay!

Story title: True Love

Chapter 2: Being liked and attacked.

Team 7 waited at the training grounds for nearly 2 hours. Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch, resting his back to the trunk of the tree. Sakura was daydreaming about Sasuke on a tree stump, with her chin resting on her hands and a visible faint blush across her face. Naruto, he's just waiting patiently for Yuukie and his bowl of delicious Ichiraku seafood ramen. (Could you imagine _Naruto_ to actually wait _patiently_ !?)

"Yo! Sorry I was late, there was this clown you see and he lost his favoraite pink bunny slippers and..." Kakashi winced and closed his ears with his hands. "Hey where's the usual 'LIAR!'?"

"Huh?" Sakura said snapping away from her thoughts of Sasuke. "Oh yeah LIAR!" said Sakura without much enthusiasm. "It's getting a bit boring and you said that ..."

"Yeah, I did but I can understand you, but _Naruto_?" Kakashi said with a hit of surprise in his voice. "Okay, it's sparring time. Naruto, you go spar with Sasuke. And don't worry Sakura, I'll take it easy on you."

"Kakashi-sensei, hentai no BAKA! Does he think I'm a weakling!?" Inner Sakura yelled.

"Hai. Thank you, sensei." Sakura said sweetly.

"Oy, Naruto! Stop daydreaming and let's spar!" Sasuke said jumping of the branch.

Naruto stayed silent, waiting for his ramen.

"Oy, Naruto!" Naruto turned his head to face sasuke.

"Urusai! Can't you see I'm busy!"

' Naruto, turning down a spar!? Hmm... how long does it take to force an idiot to spar?'

"Doing what? Nothing!? I didn't know that the Uzumaki Naruto was a chicken. Just say that you admit that I'm better than you and that you're just a baka having dreams which you know that you can't even achieve!"

Sasuke heard a low growl and saw Naruto flinch a little and Sasuke smirked knowing that he'll jump out soon enough to beat him to a pulp.

"You can NEVER beat me!"

That was all it took for Naruto to lunge himself on Sasuke only to be thrown aside. Naruto threw a kunai directed to Sasuke's head, which was easily deflected with his own. They heard a shriek and stopped. They ran towards the owner of the voice, only to find that it was only Yuukie. She was pinned to a tree while holding a container and breathing hard.

"Yuukie-chan gomen! Sasuke you'd better apologize now!"

"It wasn't my fault that she was here when the kunai was being deflected. I don't have to do anything." Sasuke said.

"Hmph! Meanie! Yuukie-chan I'm sorry on Sasuke's behalf. Don't worry about him he's just a cold hearted bastard. He's always like that." Naruto said cheerfully as he pulled the kunai away.

"Uhh... here's your... ramen... Naruto-kun." She said still in shock of the incident.

"I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, I wasn't injured. You don't have to worry so much."

"Hey, Yuukie-chan! Do you want to watch us train? If you're still not busy that is."

"Umm... okay. Yours was the last one anyway and I start work there at 12 pm."

"Is it fun?" she asked Naruto as the sat down on a log.

"What is?"

"Being a ninja?"

"Yeah, a lot of fun, dangerous but fun!"

"I wish I could be one..." she said before giving out a sigh.

"Why not? Oh yeah, you didn't answer that question yesterday. So Yuukie-chan, why not?"

"I-I can't afford to..."

"Yuukie-chan, if you don't have that much, the academy will sponsor you know. Look at me, I was an orphan then and they sponsored."

"No, you didn't let me finish my sentence. I can't afford to leave my mother. She... she has problems so I have to keep watch over her. And if I can go, I don't know if I'll be accepted, I'm not very good and I know nothing when it comes to ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu."

"It's alright, I wasn't too bright back then anyway. But your job is great already!"

She smiled weakly at Naruto. "You really are a caring person Naruto, amazing too. You can make people happy and smile with such ease."

Both of them watched as Sasuke sparred with Sakura, but Naruto was more preoccupied in eating his ramen to watch, he was giving it his all never taking it down a notch. Showing no mercy at all.

"Yuukie-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything."

"Do you like Sasuke?"

"Why would you want to know?'

"Because, I hope that maybe one day I'll find someone special to me likes me for who I am and not Sasuke."

"Oh." She said feeling a blush creeping on her face. "Well I'm sure you'll find that special someone, someday."

"I see..." Naruto said with a sad expression on his face with a plastered fake smile on it.

"But, I really like you Naruto, and just maybe..."

"Yes?"

"We'll be more than just friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, the winner is Sasuke. Next, Naruto with Sasuke. Come on Naruto enough chit chat, hurry up."

"I'll show you what I can do Yuukie-chan!"

"Yeah, go ahead Naruto! Good luck!"

' I'll show Yuukie-chan what I'm made of and that I'm better than Sasuke.'

"Usurukontachi! Stop daydreaming and let's spar!"

"You'll be sorry if I kick your sorry behind!"

They threw kunais, performed jutsus, but the winner was still not determined.

"Guys, I have to go. I want to help out in the kitchen. Sorry that I can't stay and see who the winner is, maybe you can tell me all about it later or tomorrow." She said getting up and began leaving.

"See, your boring skills made her leave."

"Urusai Uchiha!"

"Che. The idiot can't even impress his own little girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend! At least not yet..."

"Need help in your love life Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"No! Not from you! Especially not from YOU!"

"Why not, Naruto?"

"I've told you a million times and I'll say it again... you're a PERVERT!"

"Oh, come on Naruto! Let's just try! Let this book have a chance! You're gonna know it sooner or later! I'll let you in on the good stuff!"

"No!" Naruto yelled running, and Kakashi chased him waving his dirty book in the air.

"Just read one page then!"

"NO!" Naruto yelled louder.

"How about..." Kakashi began.

"NO! Dirty! Dirty! Nuuiii! Get away from me, you dirty pervert!"

"But Naruto! Page 97 is about..."

"No is NO I tell ya! You nasty pervert!" Naruto said closing his ears and eyes to get the images out of his mind and not to hear another word of what Kakashi is saying.

"Naruto!"

"No!"

"Watch..."

"No!... Oooff..." Naruto had just rammed his face to the tree.

"Out." Kakashi finished his ignored sentence.

"Naruto, you all right?" asked Sakura.

Naruto lifted his head. " Hehe...lalalalala... and the cow jumped over the moon... hehe..." then his head dropped back down to the forest floor.

"Hey, Naruto. Want some ramen?" Kakashi asked.

"What, Ramen? Sure!" Naruto said as he suddenly woke up. "I'll get to see Yuukie-chan!" Naruto said happily as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Yeah, go see her again." Sakura said.

"Why, Sakura? Jealous?" Kakashi asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"No! I have Sasuke-kun! Why would I fight over Naruto!?"

"Ramen!" Naruto reminded Kakashi.

"Okay let's go, Oh yeah, about page 97 maybe it was a bit too... dirty for your age. Maybe page 74 is more of your generation. Care to take a look?" Kakashi asked, eager to help on Naruto's love life problems.

"No!" Naruto yelled before running to the ramen stall.

Ichiraku Ramen stall...

"Hey, old man. Where's Yuukie-chan?" Naruto asked the owner.

"She's not back yet. I thought she was with you, she said yours was her last delivery for today." The owner explained.

"No, she's not! She said she was going back to help in the kitchen." Naruto said.

"This sounds bad. You have to find her! Where did you last see her?"

"Training grounds." Sasuke answered.

"Looks like a mission!" Naruto said excitedly.

"To find your lost love? I don't think so Naruto. You won't get paid." Sakura said as a matter of factly at Naruto.

"To me it is! Besides we'll be doing a good deed!" Naruto said grinning. 'And to make Yuukie-chan like me!'

"Okay team, let's split up at the training grounds!" Kakashi said.

"Hold it! Why do we have to help? Okay, maybe you want to help, but why drag me into this? It's Naruto's girlfriend. So why should I bother?" Sasuke asked his team.

"Oy, Uchiha! Get that stick out of your ass and help! She's our friend!"

"No she's not! I barely know her. How could you consider her as a friend when we don't even know anything about her?" Sasuke protested and Naruto glared at him. " Okay, all I know is her name and her father's friendship with mine, that's still not enough for me to consider her as a friend."

"You consider me as your best friend and rival right?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"What does that have anything to do with her?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Naruto growled.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"But do you know everything about me since we were young?" Naruto questioned.

"No. Not really..." Sasuke said.

"See."

"Why should I care!? It will only be wasting my time!"

"Sasuke-kun." Kakashi and Sakura said.

"Please, Sasuke-san." The owner pleaded.

"Sasuke! If you don't help us that means that you're weaker than me! At least I know the way of the ninja! Besides if you don't help I'll make you regret!"

"Che. Fine! It'll help me brush up on my skills."

Forest Training Grounds...

"Yuukie-chan! Yuukie-chan!" Naruto hollered trying to find her.

"Yuukie! Yuukie where are you!?" Sakura yelled getting tired from searching.

Sasuke wandered around, not caring if he found her or not. He looked at the sky and kept walking, admiring the shapes the clouds are making. Then his eyes caught on something that was worth his interest...

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled calling his rival's name.

"What do you want!?" Naruto asked annoyed, coming out of the bushes. "Look here Sasuke, I don't have time to entertain or play along with you. I'm trying to look for Yuukie-chan dammit!"

"Look up there!" Sasuke pointed towards one of the trees.

Naruto squinted his eyes then his eyes widen. "Yuukie-chan!?"

Yuukie was tied to the highest branch of the tree, her mouth was cover by a cloth and there were many bruises on her. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it threw it to where Yuukie was, since Naruto was too busy horrified, and it cut the ropes. Naruto had finally snapped out from his trance and caught her in his arms.

"Yuukie! Yuukie-chan! Who did this to you? Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"What happened!?" they both asked as they reached where Naruto and Sasuke was.

"Untie the ropes Naruto!" Kakashi commanded in an urgent voice. "Quickly!"

"I'm trying!" Naruto spat.

"It looks as though her arm is injured and she has a few minor bruises but she'll be okay." Kakashi said after he had examined Yuukie.

"Let's take her home." Naruto suggested.

"We don't know where she lives." Sasuke said.

"How are we going to take her home?" Naruto asked but was ignored.

"Kakashi-sensei, can't we take care of her injuries first? I hope Tsunade-sama isn't busy today." Sakura said.

"That's a great idea Sakura, let's go." Kakashi said.

"Wait! Shouldn't we tell her mother first so she wouldn't get worried?" Naruto asked his fellow companions.

"Baka! I already said that we don't know where she lives!" Sasuke spat.

"I bet the old man at Ichiraku does!" Naruto suggested.

"Okay, then it's decided. We go back to Ichiraku to ask where Yuukie lives, then tell her mother and then bring her to Tsunade-sama. I didn't know that puny brain of yours could think of such a great idea, Naruto!" Kakashi said patting pouting Naruto's head.

Naruto stuck out his tongue (making his face cuter than it already is when he pouts) and crossed his arms. "Argh! Stop teasing me and let's just go back to Ichiraku!"

Ichiraku Ramen Stall...

"Oy, old man!" Naruto said calling the owner.

"How many times have I told you not to... What happened to her?"

"Someone beat her up and tied her to a tree." Naruto explained.

"Do you know where she lives?" Sakura asked.

"No." the owner replied.

"I do!" said the Ayame the waitress.

"Neechan!"

"Naruto-kun, not buying any ramen today?" she asked.

"Well... since we're talking about it... Maybe..." Naruto began.

"Naruto!" Kakashi warned.

"It's okay I'm fine." Naruto said, smiling sweetly. "Tonight prepare 3 bowls of miso ramen." Naruto whispered to the waitress when Kakashi wasn't looking.

"Well, go ahead and help them I'll cover thing here." The owner said.

"Okay, follow me."

Ayame led them down the street; they turned at a corner that led them to a row of houses. They stopped at the porch of house number 43 and knocked on the door.

"What a tacky house." Sasuke said.

"Oy, Sasuke! Just because you're rich and have a mansion doesn't mean that you're the king of the world!" Naruto yelled for Yuukie's sake.

"Yes?" a woman, they assumed Yuukie's mother, asked. "What happened to my little girl!?" she asked, finally realizing what Kakashi was carrying."

"Well about that, we're not exactly sure. We're here to tell you that your daughter, is going to be nursed back to health but Tsunade-sama so she won't be back at home for a few days." Sakura explained.

"Well, okay then, but make sure nothing happens to her." She said before shutting the door.

"Che. Now all that is done, I'm going."

"Don't leave yet Sasuke, we still have to take her to Tsunade-sama and ask Yuukie on what had happened to her." Kakashi said.

"Tell me tomorrow..." Sasuke said in a bore tone, as he left the porch.

"Sasuke!" His comrades called.

"Fine."

Tsunade's office...

"Tsunade-bachan!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door.

"What!?" She asked irritated.

"I need you to take a look and heal her, please!" Naruto pleaded at the Sannin.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked the blonde.

"Not important right now!" Naruto said loosing his patience.

"I'll see what I can do."

A while later...

Tsunade came out of the room and sighed.

"What!? What happened!? Is it serious!?" Naruto asked anxiously jumping up and down in his seat.

"She'll be fine, her left arm is well... some of her bones were dislocated because her arm was twisted. Her arm will be sore but she'll be okay. All she has to do is put her arm in a sling and avoid pressure on it. Her cuts will heal in a few days but because of the bruises she has to stay in the hospital for a few days to rest. The medic-nins will move her there tonight. Any questions?" (1)

"Is she awake?" Naruto asked.

"Well... yes, but..." Tsunade didn't even finish her sentence when Naruto rushed into the room. Tsunade's eyebrows twitched in irritation.

Inside the room...

"Yuukie-chan!" Naruto greeted loudly before giving her a hug.

"N-Naruto-kun..." she said weakly, wincing but she tried to hide the pained expression on her face.

"Gomen de, you should have told me that it hurt Yuukie-chan." Naruto apologized.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think the question should be, what are 'we' doing here." Naruto said as a matter of factly.

"'we'?" Yuukie asked in confusion.

"Guys, I know your eavesdropping! Come in why don't ya." Naruto said glaring at the slightly opened door.

"Hey guys..." Yuukie said weakly.

"Hey..." they greeted, except for Sasuke.

"Can I go now!?" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone giving them all a glare. Daring them to ask him to stay and help again.

"..." Silence filled the room as no one answered the Uchiha heir.

"If you wish..." One said breaking the silence and answering the boy's question.

"What?" Sasuke said looking at the girl.

"If you wish, you may go." Yuukie repeated.

"Good." Sasuke said before leaving the room.

"So... Yuukie-chan, what happened out there?" Naruto asked her.

"Well..." Yuukie began.

"Yes?" they all asked in curiosity.

"I... can't... tell you..."

--------

A/n: So how was it? Sorry if there were any grammar or spelling mistakes that I wasn't aware of. If there were OOCness I'm sorry for that too, sometimes when you keep them 'in' character the story won't be really interesting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know... I wrote SasukeOC in the summary but suddenly Naruto likes her and she does too (as a friend). I have plans for this heheheh... evil laugh love triangle SasuxOCxNaru ah... the way my imagination works. But I'll make sure it will be SasuOC so don't worry! Daisuke will be revealed soon!

(1) I know this because my mom's a nurse and I'm training to be one.

Thanks to all the reviewers! I love you guys! Hugs reviewers****

**--------**

Blue Savage:Thanks for the tips!

Sasukegirl: I'm glad you liked it. Daisuke is... Whoops almost slipped. He will be revealed soon enough, maybe in chapter 4 hint

FineniF: Here's the next chapter for you!

Azura1: Here you go the 2nd chapter.

Dark-Kei: Why thank you. If it wasn't for you I won't be updating this chapter since you're the 5th reviewer.

Don't forget to review plz! I'm counting on you guys! If you want to know about the next chapter you must review. Remember needs 5 reviews on this chapter for me to update the next one.

Neogem...


	3. Tracked Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will. :Sighs: I wish I did!

Story title: True Love

Chapter 3: Tracked Down.

"Why... Why not?" Naruto asked.

"B-because..." She started.

"Because?" Naruto asked again hoping to get a straight answer from her.

"Because... because... I... I just... can't..." she said lowering her head.

"Okay, we'll leave you to rest. We know that you're tired." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Yuukie said lifting up her head to look at them.

"We'll leave now." Kakashi stated bringing his students with him.

"But Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto protested.

"Let's leave now Naruto. She needs to rest." Kakashi said trying to make the blonde understand.

"Wait!" Yuukie called at them, but it was too late, they already left and shut the door so her voice wasn't heard.

"When will I leave and go home? ..." She asked to no one in particular, lowering her head again.

"In two days." Tsunade stated as she entered the room.

"Oh. So that means that I can't go to either work or home?"

"No. The medic-nins will move you to the Konoha General Hospital tonight and you will stay there until the day after tomorrow. Do not apply any pressure on your injured arm there as I've already told you." Tsunade told her.

"Hai." Yuukie obeyed.

Outside the room...

"Kakashi-sensei, we should have asked again! Maybe she would have told us her reason!" Naruto protested glaring at his sensei.

"Shh! I have an idea. We'll take turns everyday to look after her and see what happens after she leaves from work, I'm sure they'll strike again. Besides, asking her too much would be rude and maybe it was a personal question that she did not wanted to answer." Kakashi told his students.

"Great idea Kakashi-sensei! I'll take the first turn." Naruto volunteered.

"Okay, but remember not tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Huh, why ever not?" Naruto asked.

"Because baka she'll be at the hospital where there are people there watching over her. They wouldn't dare to strike there!" Sakura scolded.

Two days later...

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. Bye Yumi-san." Yuukie said waving as she headed for the front door of the hospital.

"Bye! Take care!" Both Tsunade and nurse Yumi said waving back at the young girl.

Yuukie walked down the street down to her own and began to hum merrily. She passed by Ichiraku and waved at the owner.

"It's good to see you cheerful self again." He said chuckling.

"Yes. It's nice to see you again too, Ojisan." She said smiling.

She will have a week of holiday, since she had gotten a sick slip from Tsunade, so she'll enjoy her time while trying to avoid heavy activities. Since her left arm is in a sling, she won't be able to do much. She kept walking and felt as though someone was following her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around quickly but she saw nothing, she turned back and began walking once again. She could have sworn that she had heard a small giggle as soon as she had turned her back. She smiled to herself and went to a park nearby. She didn't follow a path and went straight to a forest where there was an enchanting lake with crystal blue waters emitting ripples as some of the leaves and flowers of the cherry blossom tree fell on to it. The scenery was indeed breath taking. She then heard that little voice again but instead of a giggle it was a gasp. Yuukie's smile widens. She went deeper into the forest went through the trees and disappeared around a cliff.

"Oh man! Where did she go!?" A stranger asked himself. I guess I have to come out and find her. Mmmph!"

"Why are you following me, Naruto?" Yuukie asked as she covered his mouth.

"How did you know it was me!?" Naruto asked in a disbelief tone.

"I'll never forget that giggle." She said answering the blonde's question.

"Hehehe... I guess I should better work on that." He said giving a nervous chuckle and started to scratch his head.

"It's okay. Nobody's perfect..." She said trying to comfort the blonde at his failure.

"The rest of the team will be watching over you to see if they'll strike again." Naruto explained, seeing on how he was exposed why not tell her the whole truth?

"Oh. But really, you don't have to."

"It's not a big of a deal! It's all just part of being a ninja! Speaking of which, how come I didn't sense you back there?"

"It's just a little thing that my dad taught me before he went away, to scare my the wits out of my mother." She said emitting a soft giggle. "I really miss him."

"I know how you feel, I didn't even know my parents much less saw them."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Yuukie apologized.

"Nah. Don't be sorry... I know you didn't mean to. Besides, I don't care much about it. Though I just wish that I could at least see them, even in my dreams..." Naruto said in a soft voice.

"You know Naruto, this is my favorite place in the world. I always come here when I'm sad or lonely. I used to come here with my parents. This place is so beautiful that I named it The Enchanted Forest. I miss those days." She said remembering her past years.

"I see what you mean... It's like you're in an oil painting or in fairytale land. Just letting the sadness float away while you fell calm and leave your troubles behind."

"That's exactly what I feel, when I'm here." She said sitting down with Naruto beside her, watching the fishes swim in the lake.

"I really like it here." Naruto said.

"Yeah me too. Hey, aren't you supposed to be training or doing missions today?" Yuukie asked.

"Kakashi-sensei went on a special mission and we're not sure when he will be back."

"Oh, okay." Yuukie said before she went back to look at the fishes swimming again.

' Yuukie-chan smells nice. I wonder if she uses perfume?' Naruto asked himself.

"Hey, Yuukie-chan?" Naruto asked the raven-haired girl.

"Hai?" She said turning to face the blonde boy.

"Do you wear perfume?" Naruto asked.

"Which girl doesn't?" She asked back.

"Uhhh... well not that I know of." Naruto said sweat dropping. "You smell like... blue raspberry, chamomile and meadowsweet. Is that correct?" (1)

"Yes. That's positively... correct. That's some nose you've got there, Naruto. It's like you're a little fox."

"Well... Hehe... I try. I like your perfume, it's soothing..." Naruto said trying to come up with a word but ended up with soothing instead.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." She said thanking the fox boy.

"Hmn... Your hair smells different though. It smells like... Winter? Where there's snow, dried leaves and misty air..." He said trying to define her scent.

Yuukie let out a small giggle. "You smell like ramen Naruto. Lot's of ramen."

"Well, yeah... I really love eating ramen, it's my favorite food and I spend most my time eating it." He said giving out a nervous laugh.

"You're a very interesting person Naruto. I'm glad that we've met."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey, since we're talking about ramen, you want some? Yuukie asked.

"Really?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Yes, my treat."

"Sugoi! But Yuukie-chan... I'll pay." Naruto said a bit embarrassed that Yuukie's the one who's paying.

"No. I insist."

"Well... since you put it that way... Okay!" Naruto said forgetting the embarrassment he felt before.

Ichiraku Ramen Stall...

"Koniciwa Ojisan." Yuukie greeted.

"Koniciwa Yuukie. What would you like to have?"

"Two miso ramen for Naruto and a seafood for me." Yuukie said giving out the order.

"Two?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you want more?" Yuukie asked.

"No, no two's fine."

"Are you sure?" Yuukie asked again.

": Yes, yes I'm sure. It's impolite already to let a lady pay so two is fine."

"Naruto." Said a male voice.

"Hmn?" Naruto turned his head to meet the owner of the voice. "Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled jumping on the teacher.

"Oy, Naruto. You've got a friend." Iruka pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Iruka-Sensei, this is Yuukie-chan. Yuukie-chan, this is Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said introducing his teacher to his friend and vice versa.

"Hi, Iruka-san." She greeted.

"Long time no see Yuukie-chan. You've certainly grown to be a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you."

"Eh. You've met!?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Well... Yeah..." Yuukie said slowly.

"So, Yuukie, how's your mother?" Iruka asked.

"She's fine... Well... sort of... The usual?" Yuukie said trying to find words to describe her mother.

"Oh. I understand." Iruka said nodding.

"Eh. What are you talking about?" Naruto asked the both of them.

"Nothing." Yuukie answered.

"Order up!"

"Ramen!" Naruto said as he quickly split up the chopsticks and began to eat.

Yuukie giggled. "Is he always like this Iruka-san?" Yuukie asked the older man.

"Yeah, since the day I've met him. I see that no one else is with you. So, are you two like... together?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"No." Yuukie said trying to hide her faint blush.

"Whaft gar vyu aching ahout?" Naruto asked.

(What are you talking about?)

"Naruto, don't talking with your mouth full! Especially when in front of a lady." He said teasingly.

"Iruka-san..."

"Gomen, gomen. Just playing around. Well... okay. It looks like I have to go now, see you guys." He said walking away from the stand.

"Bye." Both Naruto and Yuukie said.

"So, Naruto... If you don't mind me asking... What's Sasuke like?"

"..." Naruto stayed quiet ignoring the question and began to chew his noodles slowly.

"S-sorry Naruto... I'm just curious. Its just, well... Why is he always so cold, yet mysterious? I looked into his eyes... they're like... a pool of darkness as though... he had a really dark past, that he doesn't want to share with anyone. He's great, yes? Number one rookie I've heard. But... why does he have to train so hard like that? Over exceeding his limits... it's a mystery... Doesn't he have a goal in life? Doesn't he ever want to restore his clan again? He's the only heir now... He will have many girls to choose from, so why not?..." Yuukie said in a soft tone while Naruto heard every word and it was making him feel uncomfortable. "Why does he act differently on me? Did I do something wrong? But we've just met... Was it in the past? Did I..."

"You did nothing wrong! Don't blame yourself if he's just a cold hearted bastard that doesn't have any feeling but only revenge!" Naruto yelled banging his fists on the counter. (2)

"Now... Naruto, calm down... I'm sure he's not all that bad..." Yuukie said trying to stop the boy from breaking into pieces.

"You don't know him!" Naruto yelled.

Yuukie pulled him into a warm hug to make the boy calm and not break down into a thousand pieces.

"Y-Yuukie-chan!" Naruto said startled.

Naruto felt calm as she hugged him. He closed his eyes as he felt the soft soothing touches caressing his head. Just like a mother would do to her son. 'Clunk'. Naruto opened his eyes to see another bowl of ramen, Yuukie's but there was no Yuukie to be found.

"Hey kid, where's Yuukie?"

"I don't know." Naruto admitted.

The money to pay for the ramen was on the counter top. Naruto looked at it then to the sky.

"Are you giving me yours?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

' Where's Yuukie-chan? Was she... trying to... comfort me? Where did she go? Does she like Sasuke? I think she does... that's why she's asking questions about him. She's only being nice to me because she thinks that I'm friends with Sasuke. Well... I am or maybe because she's using me to get closer to Sasuke? Argh! I shouldn't be thinking that way about her! But I don't think she really likes me. No one does so why should she? Who would ever like a monster like me?'

"Aye! I'm supposed to keep watch of her!" Naruto said slapping his forehead.

House Number 43, Yuukie's House...

"Okasan, I'm home..."Yuukie said as she stepped inside.

"Welcome back... Do you need anything?"

"No, mother. Are you feeling alright today?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine dear."

"How about I make some tea?" Yuukie suggested.

"That's good, and oh be careful dear. You wouldn't want to injure your arm more, now do we?"

"Yes mother..." Yuukie felt as though she's being treated like a five year old.

She carefully set the water to boil and took out cups and some tealeaves. She then poured the boiling water into the cups, which were already filled with the tealeaves. She then took out some biscuits and arranged them on a plate. (3)

"So dear, what exactly happened?" her mother asked.

"The usual beating..." She answered.

"Why those wretched..." She began.

"Mother..." Yuukie said stopping her mother's sentence.

"Yuukie, why can't you just follow my advice and be a ninja?"

"I don't want to leave you." She stated.

"I'll be alright dear..."

"No, you know what the doctor said..." Yuukie said trying hard to hold back tears as she remembered the words of the doctor.

"Yuukie, it's been a while since I'm sick. Besides, I'm getting old anyway..."

"No! I don't want to loose you like I lost father! If you're gone who am I to be with!? I won't have anyone anymore!" She said as her eyes stung and tears began to slide down to her cheeks.

"At least try to defend yourself. There are your dad's old scrolls and books in the attic, maybe you can learn a thing or two."

"Alright..." Yuukie agreed wiping her tears.

"Yuukie dearie. Can you do something for me?" Her mother asked.

"Hai?"

"Could you go out and buy some groceries from the market for me? Here's the list." She said, handing her the piece of paper.

"Hai." She obeyed and took out her cloak and went out of the house.

Grocery Market...

Yuukie had bought all the things her mother needed and was about to leave when she saw Sasuke.

"Baka, weren't you supposed to watch over her?"

"I don't know where she went."

' Naruto!?' Yuukie thought. ' I have to get out of her before they see me!'

"You lazy idiot! Can't you just do you job?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up! Mou... Where did she go!?" Naruto said when his nose picked up a familiar scent, that soothing smell that made him thought of one person.

"Hey Sasuke, do you smell that?" Naruto asked.

"Smell what?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Blue raspberries, chamomile and meadowsweet. That's Yuukie's scent!"

Yuukie's eyes widen. She began to panic. Those two were blocking her only way out. What was she going to do now? She put up her hood, that was the only thing that she could do now. She just hoped that whoever's up there watching over would help her.

"You know her scent?" Sasuke asked with a snort.

"Not her scent but her perfume."

"We're in a market, of course you smell those things, baka!"

"Humph! Shut up know it all!" Naruto said crossing his arms.

This was Yuukie's chance. She hurriedly ran through where Naruto and Sasuke were standing. She accidentally bumped into Sasuke but didn't bother to apologize and kept on running.

"Oy, watch it!" Sasuke said at the offender in a venomous tone.

"People are sure in a hurry these days... Wait a minute! That smell! That was Yuukie-chan!"

"Dobe! You let your guard down."

"Where exactly is she going?"

"Looks like home. You'd better catch up with her, maybe she'll change directions." Sasuke advised.

"Yuukie-chan!" Naruto yelled running after her.

"Hayai! Naruto-kun is getting closer!"

Yuukie opened the door and rushed in and locked it. She placed the bags on the table and sat down to catch her breath.

"Home at last. I never felt so glad to be home." Yuukie said breathing hard.

"What happened Yuukie? It looks as though you've been stalked."

"Well, you can say that..." She said.

"By a guy?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah..." Yuukie answered.

"Well, at least it wasn't by them..."

"I guess you're right."

Wah! I'm finally done with chapter 3! Sorry it's short! I know there weren't 5 reviews on the last chapter. But because on Sangokirara5 and my cuz K lovez I (Kai-chan) I made it out early so this fic is just for them! And I just can't help myself from posting it up! Again I'm sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes that I wasn't aware of. If there were OOCness I'm sorry for that too! Hope you enjoy my fic and chapter 4 will be coming out soon! Chpt 4: Missing you.

**Sangokirara5**: Thanks for the tip! It really helped! Oh and congrats on your fic!

**Cookie6**: I'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry it's not a NejiOC fic but seeing that I know you like Neji I'll make him appear here once in a while. He's paired up with Tenten. I hope you don't mind.

**Jazzywolf**: Thankies for reviewing! And I can't wait for you next chapter on the sequel you've made.

**K lovez** **I**: Thank for reviewing cuz! You rock! Though I've got to say this: Itachi is **MINE!**

I have this perfume it smells nice. (1)

I know Naruto is OOC here but he really likes her and doesn't like it when she blames herself like that. (2)

I'm not sure about the traditional way on Japanese tea drinking but I do this at my house. I like black tea leaves. (3)

I'm looking forward on your reviews! And remember... Need 5 reviews for the next chapter! Where Daisuke will be revealed! So press the review button! Don't forget to review I'm counting on you guys!

Much love,

Neogem...


	4. Missing you

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Honestly, you'd think I'd be writing fics?

Story Title: True Love.

Chapter 4: Missing You.

"Yuukie, why don't you take a hot bath? I think you'll need it." Hana (A/n: I'm tired of doing 'Yuukie's mother') suggested.

"Yes. I think I will."

Bathroom...

Yuukie twisted the tap and hot water poured in the bathtub. She opened the window slightly to let the steam out. She then stripped herself and stepped in.

"Mom was right... I should at least try to defend myself. But I'm not good in anything. I have no idea how to be a ninja, much less train like one."

Yuukie dunked her hair in the water allowing it to get wet. She took out some soap and rubber it against her body, forming lots of tiny bubbles.

"Bubbles... I miss you dad..."

"Yuukie then took out a bottle of lavender oil and poured a few drops in the water, so she smell would make her feel calm and relaxed. She then shampooed her hair, rinsed, got out of the bathtub and drained the water. She dried off and put on a robe. She passed the window and closed it. She heard a little 'eep' but ignored it. She walked over to medicine cabinet and took out her toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste and began to brush her teeth. She looked at the mirror and saw her own reflection looking back at her, but that was not all that she saw... She saw the window being open by a hand and she turned around.

A few minutes before...

"I wonder whose room is this? Itai!" Naruto said falling to the grass on his bottom, holding his nose. "Ow, that hurt! Who was that? Was that Yuukie-Chan? Is this her room?" Naruto opened the window and...

"Uh, oh." Uh oh was right. Naruto certainly came at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Yuukie stuttered.

"Hehe... Yuukie-Chan..." Naruto said nervously.

" Whatareyoudoinghere?" Was Yuukie's question. She certainly was tongue-tied. Her face was red, Naruto's too.

Yuukie ran to the window and quickly closed and locked it.

"Itai!" Naruto said again holding his nose while trying to ease the pain on his bottom for the second time of the day. (1)

She quickly ran out of the bathroom and went upstairs, straight to her bedroom. She checked her windows to see if they were securely locked. When she was satisfied with her observation, she dressed into her pajamas and combed her hair.

"Yuukie, dinner." Hana said as she knocked her bedroom door.

"Coming..."

At The Dinner Table...

"What's wrong? Your face is all red." Hana said looking to her daughter's face.

"Well... Uhh..." she didn't know what to say, should she tell her about the incident in the bathroom or not?

"Oh, I see." Hana said with a sly smile on her lips.

"Huh?" Yuukie said in utter bewilderment.

"You're thinking about Daisuke again aren't you?" She asked.

Yuukie's face reddened at her mother's words. Hana's face was full with amusement.

"You were?" she asked before letting a chuckle escaping from her lips.

"No. I wasn't." Yuukie tried desperately to avoid the subject.

"No? You haven't forgotten about him, have you?" One look from Yuukie's face answered her question. "No? That's good. I was hoping for him to be my son in law..."

"Mother please! Not this talk again!" Yuukie said hoping 'dying from embarrassment' was not a true fact.

"I'm just kidding! Though, it's been a long time since you wrote to him."

"Yes, it's been a while... Maybe I should, tonight."

Yuukie's room...

Yuukie opened her drawer and took out some stationery and a pen.

"Daisuke... I wonder what you're doing now? Are you missing me as much as I miss you right now? Do you still think and dream about me, like I do to you? I wish you were right her, right now with me. I just want to be by your side and hold your hand. Maybe even lay my head on your shoulders and hug you, just like in this picture. You and me, us, together. Just like the story I told you. I know... I've promised to visit you but as you know, I can't leave my mother and I don't think mother will be healthy enough for the long journey. Many have happened since you left. Daisuke... do you still... love me?"

Flashback...

"I'll miss you, Daisuke..." Yuukie said looking at the ground, trying to fight her tears.

"I will too. I'll write to you..." Daisuke said pulling the girl closer in the embrace.

"Promise me that you'll visit."

"I promise..." Yuukie said with tears flowing down her cheeks. When she promised, she had totally forgotten her mother's condition.

"Now, don't cry. Each teardrop will make a hole in my heart. So, you'd better not cry or I'll get hurt. You wouldn't want that do you?" Daisuke asked wiping the tears off her face with his thumb.

Yuukie shook her head as a response.

"Now, promise me that you won't cry?" Daisuke asked having an urge to cry as well.

"I promise, Daisuke..." she said before receiving a kiss on the cheek.

End of flashback...

"I shouldn't cry, if I miss him or not. I promised to Daisuke that I wouldn't cry. It was our promise..."

She wiped the tears off her face and began writing her letter to Daisuke.

Dear Daisuke,

How are things going on there? How are you? Konoha has changed since you left. I really do miss you. Do you miss me? I still think about you at day and dream about you at night. What about you? I almost cried remembering the day you left... but I remembered our promise... I didn't want to hurt you... I've met this person Daisuke, who sort of looks like you. I've always watched him from afar to remind me of you. I hope I didn't offend you in any way because I still love you Daisuke... I'll keep that ring forever... Enough about me how about you? Would you like to tell me something? I know that our letters are beginning to get lesser, unlike before. I'm not angry, how can I? I'm sure that we have other things to do that write to each other right? But I hope that we don't grow apart. Well... I guess that's it. I miss you Daisuke... I hope you write back soon.

Love,

Yuukie.

She read it two times just to make sure then she folded it in half and placed it inside an envelope. She wrote the address and gave it just a small spray of her perfume to remind him of her.

"I'll send this tomorrow morning."

She pulled on a chain around her neck and played with it. A ring hung from it, making it look like a locket. She traced the carvings on the ring with her index finger and began to read what it said.

"Together with my Yuukie, Daisuke."

Flashback...

"Happy thirteenth Birthday!" Daisuke yelled to surprise Yuukie who jumped back in surprise.

"Daisuke-kun! Please don't do that, you scared me." A younger version of Yuukie said.

"Aww... You're no fun! Besides I wouldn't have gotten you this." He said holding out a small red velvet box.

Yuukie smiled at him and took the small package from his hands. "Thank you, Daisuke-kun..."

"Open it!" Daisuke said excitedly.

"Sugoi! Daisuke-kun, arigatou! I've always wanted a silver ring..."

"Read the inscription." He said almost awkwardly.

"Together with my Yuukie, Daisuke..." She whispered. She bit her lip and turned her head to meet a faint pink faced Daisuke.

"D-do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"I love it... But Daisuke-kun... I don't understand... Why are you giving me this?"

"Well... Uhh... Y-you know that we uhh... that is... uhh... you and I have been together... right?..." Daisuke said nervously, trying his best not to have a nervous breakdown.

"Yes... that's true..." Yuukie said slowly looking down.

"Well, I'm giving you this to declare my love towards you..."

Yuukie leaped on to him giving him a big hug as they headed to the grass laughing. Yuukie sat on his stomach and weaved her hands in his hair.

"Daisuke" Yuukie called out softly.

"Hmn?" Daisuke opened his eyes slightly.

"You're a really great guy..." Yuukie said smiling warmly at him.

"Yuukie?" Daisuke asked as he caressed her cheek.

"Hai, Daisuke-kun?"

"Aishiteru Yuukie..."

"I know... I love you too..." she said letting out a small laugh.

"Yuukie, where's the ring?" Daisuke asked.

"Right here." She said holding it up.

"Sit here." Daisuke said as he patted the grass next to him, asking Yuukie to sit down next to him and Yuukie obeyed, getting off him.

He took out the ring and lifted her left hand.

"Daisuke..." Yuukie whispered looking at him.

He slipped the ring to her ring finger and felt relieved to get the load off his shoulders. He lifted up her chin and kissed her forehead.

End of flashback... (2)

Yuukie yawned and her eyes felt heavy. She turned off the lights and went to bed.

"I wonder who else would be tracking down on me tomorrow?" she asked herself groggily.

The next morning...

Yuukie stepped out of the house clutching the letter in her hand. She walked down the street until she found a mailbox. She inserted the letter into the opening.

"Hey, Yuukie..." someone called her.

"Hmn..." she said turning around. "S-Sakura-san?" she asked.

"Okay, let me get this straight, because I'm already late. I'm getting a manicure and my hair done today at the salon. So, therefore I won't be able to watch over you."

"That certainly is great news..." Yuukie said sighing in relief.

"And so, because of that, I assigned Naruto to look after you."

"Eh..." Yuukie sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I know. He practically begged me! He wanted to because he wanted to make it up to you about something that happened between you guys yesterday."

"Oh. Ano, Sakura-san, who else will be watching me?"

"Kakashi-sensei was also supposed to look after you too. But he left us with the job instead. So Sasuke-kun will be the one for tomorrow then it's back to Naruto again."

"Hmn..." Yuukie gave a small sigh.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, Iie... Iie desu... Ano Sakura-san, where is Naruto-kun?" Yuukie asked but Sakura ignored her and walked away.

"Yuukie-Chan!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of the mailbox.

Yuukie tripped and landed onto the pavement. "N-N-Naruto-kun! What were you doing in there!?"

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched his head. "Hey, sorry... about last night..." Naruto said holding his hand out to pull Yuukie up.

"Hai." She said as she took his hand.

"Yuukie-Chan, who is this letter to?" Naruto asked holding up her letter.

"Well... uhh... It's for my uhh... aniki." She lied.

"You have a brother named Daisuke?" He asked anxiously.

"Y-yeah..."

"Are you sure? It looks like a love letter to me. It smells like one too. It's smells really good." Naruto said as he sniffed the piece of envelope.

"Iie. It's just that I used scented paper."

"How come it smells like your perfume? And why are there wet marks on the envelope?"

"..."

"Oh, sorry if I was asking too much." Naruto said as he placed the letter back into the mailbox again.

"Ano Naruto-kun, are you going to follow me _everywhere?_" she asked.

"Except the bathroom." Naruto said blushing slightly as he remembered what had happened last night.

"Alright then..."

"Yuukie-Chan, what am I to you? Are we friends?" Naruto asked while they were walking.

"Friends? No. I'm afraid not. Naruto..."

"Oh." He said with a sad look on his face.

"We're best friends." Yuukie said as she held his hand and walked along with him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, of course we are. Why couldn't we be best friends?"

Naruto smiled. " Ichiraku?" he suggested.

"Anywhere is fine with me."

"About yesterday, your ramen. It was getting cold and you didn't come back, so I kinda ate it."

"It's okay, I wasn't hungry anyway. I ment to give it to you."

"Thanks Yuukie-Chan."

After eating at Ichiraku...

"Wah, I'm fully stuffed!" Naruto said massaging his stomach.

"I'm glad that you like it." Yuukie said trying hard not to laugh.

"You only ate half of your ramen and gave the rest to me, why? I hope you're not on one of those diets that Sakura-Chan takes, those are bad for you, you know."

"I know and I'm not on a diet. I'm just not that hungry... I had a big breakfast this morning and besides I know how much you love ramen. You know Naruto," she paused looking at him.

"Hmn?"

"You're a really great guy..." she commented.

"Thanks Yuukie-Chan!"

"Naruto-kun I'll be heading home now. I promise that I won't go outside. Sp, why don't you just wait outside? If anything happens, I'll just call you. If that's all right with you that is. I mean, if you want to go inside, it's fine with me."

"Nah, I'll wait outside."

Yuukie's house...

"Yuukie, you don't mind if I go somewhere right? I kinda have this thing to do."

"Okay."

"Promise me that you will not go outside alone or unsupervised." Naruto said like a chaperone.

"Promise. Mother..." Yuukie said in a teasing voice.

Naruto gave a quick kiss on the cheek and ran blushing. Yuukie was dumfounded, rooted to the spot while Naruto was running really fast and didn't look back. She touched her now red cheek, on where Naruto had just made contact with his lips. A small smile tugged at her lips. Yuukie then went inside and leaned her back on the door.

"Naruto-kun, why does everything you do remind me of Daisuke-kun?"

Flashback...

"Yuukie, I had a really great time. I enjoyed it very much, especially when I was with you..." A fourteen-year-old Daisuke said.

"Me too."

Daisuke kissed her on the cheek and stepped down the porch and looked at the now blushing Yuukie for the last time. He flashed a smile and headed for home. Yuukie gave a small smile and went inside.

End of Flashback...

A/n: And chapter 4 is DONE! I want to than the people who have reviewed and supported me. Finally Daisuke has been revealed! As you can see that Daisuke _used_ to be her boyfriend. But there is more coming out about him. And what lies ahead you ask? Well you have to review to find out! **Don't worry! It will be SasuOC!** I'll post in chapter 5 immediately after there are 5 reviews so **REVIEW!** I'm having my examinations now but I'll have time to post it up just for you guys cause I love ya!

Watch out for chapter 5 An evening with you.

Sorry for making Naruto a pervert! **(1)**

The whole thing is corny! **(2)**

PS: Sorry that this chapter was short! I'll make it up somehow!

**Cookie6**: I'm SO SORRY! Hinata is paired up with Naruto though, is that okay with you? I hope it is.

**Xoni Newcomer**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Blue Savage**: UPDATED!

**Rinyx**: Now you know who Daisuke is! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jazzywolf**: I'm glad you liked it!

There are my five reviews hope to see more of you guys reviewing on my next chapter:

An evening with you.


	5. An Evening With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and CO but I'm still waiting for it.

A/n: Sorry for not updating soon! I had my exams and needed to study and I was forbidden to use the Internet too! But I'm back now! Wow so many reviewers! I love you guys!

Story title: True Love

Chapter 5: An Evening With You.

The following morning, Yuukie went to her favorite place and wrote something in a book. She knew that Sasuke was somewhere here watching here. Studying her every move, but she just can't sense it. He had hid his presence very well, or maybe he's just isn't there, not that she would know… since she's not a ninja. Why would he waste his precious and valuable time watching over her? When he could just train all day long. Yuukie followed her conclusion, knowing that she's not being watched today. She was actually relived; it's no fun when you want to be alone but was being tracked. She sighed out loud. She closed her book and placed it on the flat rock next to her and stared at the lake, admiring the scene. A little rabbit came out of the bushes, twitching its nose.

" Hello there little rabbit. Come here, I wont hurt you." Yuukie said trying to attract the rabbit to her.

The little rabbit hesitated at first and almost ran away but then it approached Yuukie cautiously.

" That's a good rabbit." She said as she placed it on her lap and began to stroke it's soft fur.

" You have nice fur." Yuukie said admiring its black and white coat.

The rabbit's ears twitched as it picked up something. One look at the lake and it ran away back to his hiding place in the bushes.

" Wait! Little rabbit! What's wrong?"

She looked at the crystal blue lake and saw a blurry image of Sasuke hidden among the branches of one of the trees. Yuukie gave a small gasp.

' I think I should leave. I would be in big trouble if I don't. Should I go home? No, bad idea it would make matters worse. What should I do? How about acting natural? Right, if you want to be killed.' Yuukie argued with herself. ' Maybe… if I say that I'm going home, maybe he'll leave? It's worth a try…'

" I should be getting home." Yuukie said to herself.

" There's no use trying to pretend that you didn't see me."

Yuukie's eyes widen. ' How did he knew? Did he purposely let me see him?'

" I got careless. I didn't think that you would look into the lake and see my reflection." Sasuke said answering the question that was on her mind. " I guess you would already know why I am here so there's no use for an explanation." Sasuke said jumping of the branch and leaned his back to the tree and crossing his arms.

Yuukie tensed. She took the book and began to write as she tried to remain calm.

" You're the quiet type of girl aren't you? Don't see much of that in Konoha, except for Hinata."

Yuukie didn't say anything and continued writing in her book.

Are you _trying_ to ignore me? Make me bored so that I'll leave? Well it wasn't my idea for a holiday either I would be more than glad to leave. But these are my duties, so I'm asking you, do you want me to leave or not?"

Silenced filled the air as Yuukie didn't answer.

" Is that a yes?" Sasuke asked.

"…" More silence.

" All right then I'll go now because I'll take that as a y…"

" No." Came a reply stopping Sasuke's sentence.

" I beg your pardon?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone.

" No." She repeated.

" And exactly why not, may I ask? I thought you wanted me to leave."

" I don't want to get you into trouble with your team. But if you wish, you may leave. I'll just tell them that you were doing your job."

" Are you saying that you'd lie for me not to get in trouble?" Sasuke asked.

A muffled sound escaped Yuukie's lips as she replied in a small voice.

" I didn't catch that." Sasuke said in sarcasm.

" Yes." She said more clearly.

" Hn."

Yuukie opened back her book and began writing again.

" What exactly are you doing in that book? You've been writing in it for the whole evening." Sasuke said out of the blue.

" I thought you left." Yuukie asked.

" A ninja would never leave his duties unfinished."

" Is it hard being a ninja?" Yuukie asked suddenly.

" Yes but it depends on the person. It takes hard work and determination but more importantly, your capability on how good you really are. If you bad well you don't have what it takes to be one but if you're good you have the right to be one and no one else is there to stop you. So, why the sudden question to know? You aren't exactly one." Sasuke said coldly.

" I… know. I'm… just asking." Yuukie said feeling a bit hurt at what Sasuke had just said.

A while later…

" Uchiha-san, I'm leaving now." Yuukie said closing her book and standing up.

"Hn."

Sasuke followed her halfway through the park when she suddenly stopped.

" Uchiha-san, do you mind not being seen? People might think you're stalking." Yuukie said without turning around to face him.

" You care too much about people. Hn. I see…"

Yuukie turned to look at him. " See what?"

" You don't want us to be seen by your boyfriend."

" Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Yuukie asked him.

' What is he talking about? Does he know something about Daisuke? Is he here?' Yuukie thought while her heartbeat went faster.

" Naruto." Sasuke said simply.

" Naruto? My boyfriend?" Yuukie asked the dark haired boy feeling shocked. " You must be mistaken, but my status is single." Yuukie replied curtly.

" Why don't you get one then?" Sasuke asked scornfully.

" Why don't you get an heiress and a life?" Yuukie countered.

" Che. I'll be in no view then." He said disappearing.

Yuukie's house…

Yuukie stepped inside and hung her cloak. She boiled water to make some tea for herself and her mother. She took out a tray and placed tea cups, a teapot now full of tea and a few bottles of medicine. She walked to her mother's room and knocked the door.

" Mother, may I come in?" Yuukie asked.

" The door is unlocked dear."

" It's time for your medication mother. How are you feeling?"

" I'm just fine." She said rocking her rocking chair.

" How about a spot of tea with your medication mother?" Yuukie asked.

" That would be nice." Hana said smiling.

Yuukie poured the tea and took out some pills and gave them to her mother.

" Thank you dear." Hana said as she placed the teacup to her lips. She drank some tea and popped the pills into her mouth and began to swallow the pills.

" Now for the syrup." Yuukie said.

" I hate this kind." Hana pointed to on of the bottles.

" I know mother."

When Hana finished taking her medicine Yuukie took the tray back to the kitchen. She sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. She then walked to the door and opened it.

" Uchiha-san, you might want to come inside. You might catch a cold in this weather." Yuukie called out.

Sasuke jumped from the roof and landed gracefully on the porch. Yuukie a bit startled took a step back and opened the door wider for him to enter.

Assaulter's POV…

" There she is!" A red haired said.

" Why that little…" A green haired began.

" Shh! The two of you shut up! We'll get her won't we?" Their leader said.

" Absolutely…" The whole gang said.

Back with Yuukie and Sasuke…

" Do you want some tea?" Yuukie asked.

"…" Sasuke said nothing but just sat down.

Yuukie sat across him and poured some tea into two teacups and handed one to Sasuke, accidentally touched his hands making a shiver run down her spine as his hands were cold.

" Thank you."

" You're very welcome, Uchiha-san."

" Why do you call me Uchiha-san?" Sasuke asked, he felt like he was treated like a 56 year old.

" Because you're older." (1)

" It's Sasuke, just Sasuke."

" Very well, Sasuke-san."

" Hn."

" Do you need anything else?" Yuukie asked wondering if he might want to have biscuits with his tea.

"…" Sasuke didn't reply but just drank his tea.

" I'll just get some biscuits." She said getting up, since she didn't get an answer from him.

" Take one." She said when she placed the plate of biscuits in the middle of the table.

Sasuke stared at it and looked back at Yuukie.

" Don't worry about anything. I didn't poison it."

Sasuke hesitated and glared daggers at her.

" If you don't believe me, here." Yuukie said picking one up and bite into it.

" Hn." He said before picking one up himself.

" You said something about this quiet girl, Hinata was it? Who is she?" Yuukie asked.

" She's the main Hyuuga heiress."

" Oh."

" You asked me on why I didn't take an heiress or have a life, right?" Sasuke asked.

"…" Yuukie stayed quiet. She was only countering on what he said not try to find out the real answer. But somehow a part of her wanted to know.

" Well, to make it easy for you to understand. I don't need one. I'm an avenger, so I don't have time for those things. My life is set on killing."

" Why?"

" Because of what he did, I'm all alone. Because of him I set my life to kill him. And because of what he did, I. Don't. Have. A. Family." Sasuke said harshly.

" Who's 'he'?"

" Enough. I don't want to talk about it. If you ask any more questions about him I'll hurt you." Sasuke said with a glare.

Yuukie swallowed hard at the look of his face.

" I answered your question, why don't you answer mine?" Sasuke asked as his tone changed.

" On what?" Yuukie asked, surprised to hear the change of tone in his voice.

" Why you don't have a boyfriend?"

" Why would you like to know?"

" Just answer the question." Sasuke snapped.

" Because…" Yuukie hesitated and went silent.

" Why not? You're even in the right age to get married." Sasuke stated. (2)

" Because…" Yuukie began.

Hana opened the kitchen door and Gasped.

" Daisuke?" She asked looking at Sasuke.

" Huh?"

" Daisuke? You're here! Yuukie, why didn't you tell me he was here? You didn't even tell me that he was going to visit." Hana said looking at Yuukie.

" Mother…" Yuukie tried to explain.

" So Daisuke, how's Snow Country?" (3)

" What?" Sasuke said thinking that Hana was crazy.

" Mother." Yuukie stood up and led her mother back to her room.

" But Daisuke's here…" Hana said trying to ask the boy more questions.

" Mother, he's not Daisuke." Yuukie tried to explain.

" Not Daisuke? How can that be possible?"

" I'll explain everything later mother." She said closing the door.

" Who's Daisuke?" Sasuke asked as Yuukie sat down.

" My… aniki." She had used the same lie so no one will get suspicious.

" I look like your brother?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. He never thought that someone else would look like him.

" In a way… sort of. There's just a difference here and there."

" How long did your aniki leave for Snow Country?"

" A year ago."

" What kind of brother leaves his family behind?"

"…" Yuukie went silent, though… she felt a bit hurt of what Sasuke had just said. It was true that Daisuke had left her and now didn't answer her letters. She felt hurt, not by what Sasuke had said but what Daisuke did. She knew that Daisuke was trying to forget about her but she still had hope that Daisuke still loved her…

A hurt expression flickered on her face and Sasuke noticed. He raised an eyebrow and Yuukie snapped out from the daze.

" So, what's Naruto like?" She asked hoping that this question would change the subject.

" So you're trying to take him?" Apparently it did. " He'll be grateful. He really likes you, that is if you didn't notice." Sasuke said taking a sip of his tea.

" I noticed and no I'm not taking him I'm just asking from his fellow teammate."

" Do you like him?"

" Yes, I'm very fond of him actually." Yuukie said with a small smile tugging at her lips at the mention of the blonde."

" That so? Naruto would be really happy if I told him this." Sasuke said to himself. " But, like I care if he's happy or not."

" I'm sorry I bumped in to you at the grocery market the other day." Yuukie apologized.

" Next time watch where you're going." Sasuke said giving her a glare.

" Why do you have to be an avenger and kill 'him' when you could just revive your clan? Why do you have to waste years in training to avenge for people who sacrificed their lives for you to live? Your whole clan was murdered and you are coming after him, what if you get killed? You're gambling their lives! And you're the only Uchiha heir; if you die your clan would cease to exist. Is this how you repay your clan after what they sacrificed?"

" Shut up! You don't know anything so don't act as if you do!" Sasuke yelled threatening to kill her.

" You really don't care about them…"

" I said shut up! How would you know!? It wasn't your family! If it were, you'd probably do the same thing! The hell do you know! You know nothing!" Sasuke said pulling out a kunai and pressing it to her neck.

" If it were me I would just do the right thing and not avenge them. I wouldn't gamble their lives like what you're doing right now." Yuukie said feeling pressure every second as she said a word to him. " You really are stubborn."

" Why should you care?" Sasuke said pulling back.

" I care because…" Yuukie stopped her sentence. " I understand…"

" No you don't! No one does! You don't have your family being killed in front of you eyes by your…" Sasuke stopped not wanting her to know about his brother. " You just won't understand."

" I think you should leave before your fit of temper kills everyone in this house."

" Be glad to!" Sasuke said before heading to the door.

Yuukie stood up and opened the door, letting the furious Uchiha heir storm outside. He shot her one last glare and walked away. (4) Yuukie closed the door and sighed, relieved that he had went.

" What do you mean he's not Daisuke." Hana said out of the blue.

" He's Sasuke, you know as in Uchiha Sasuke." Yuukie explained.

" Aa… I see. Looks pretty much like Daisuke ne?"

" Hai."

" What is he doing here? Are you… trying to replace Daisuke with him? It wouldn't make a difference though."

" No. I don't want to, no matter how much he looks like Daisuke. I don't want Daisuke to disappear from my life. I still need him."

" I understand Yuukie, it's alright to miss someone that you truly love."

" How do you do it mother?"

" Do what?"

" Keeping your emotions aside? Whenever I look at Sasuke I have to contain myself and avoid him before I run over to him and hug him. Because he reminds me so much of Daisuke."

" I'll let you know on your own. You will find out soon enough." Hana said before leaving her.

' Why does she have to make everything even more complicated? What does she mean? Is she asking me to replace Daisuke with Sasuke? Pfft… Like that would ever happen. I don't think that would ever happen. He hates me especially after just now. Sasuke… oh now I have to apologize! If Daisuke were here, I wouldn't be in this mess or have this throbbing headache. Is Daisuke moving on? Leaving me with pain? I don't want that. I just want to be with him again. Meeting 'him' made matters even worse, and I'm sure that I'm going to get a beating soon.'

X0X0X0X0X0X

Thank you minna! Arigatou! I love your reviews! Watch out for chapter 6: Questions and Answers.

Naruto had told her about their age but I'm too lazy to write it all over again. (1)

I've heard somewhere before that old Japanese traditions said that at the age of fifteen you could get married. (2)

Snow country is the place that I could think of that is very far away from Konoha. (3)

Sorry for making Sasuke OOC of his outburst. (4)

To my reviewers:

Athinna: Ya Allah anak anie ada tia jua mereview! Bah thanks utk review! Eh payah bah kan taip lagi ko anie! Lagi pun kami periksa gama wah!

Xoni Newcomer: Sorry! I'll try to improvise on the next chapter. Naruto was trying to find out if that was her room since he saw Yuukie pass by a few seconds ago. Oh yeah that will come up in later chapters but right now Kakashi is too busy doing something else. LOL!

Cookie6: Thanks for reviewing and it's a god thing you liked the paring or else I have to change a few here and there.

Koy: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and think it's unique!

mIlKyWaY-xD: Ooh another new reviewer! Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks a lot!

Princess Krystal01: Wait! We can't just rush things and make Sasuke kiss her right her right now! LOL!

Khy: Thanks and jgn perasan!

Blue Savage: Yup yup yup you guessed right! That's sure going to happen! But shhh!

Fictionsoul: He's her boyfriend…

JapanAnimeGirl: It will be revealed soon!

HimitsuXHimitsu: Thanks yes I'd like to read your stories again I love those!

Ps: Don't forget to review!

Neogem…


	6. Question And Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Story Title: True Love

Chapter 6: Questions and answers.

The following morning, Yuukie touched the doorknob and pulled back her hand as though the doorknob had burnt her flesh. She hesitated to go out today, knowing that it would be Naruto's turn again to look after her. She let out a loud sigh and put on her cloak.

"Another day with Naruto I suppose." She said.

Yuukie opened the door and halfway closed it when…

"Yuukie-chan!" Yuukie turned around to find an orange blur rushing over to her and giving her a bone-crushing hug, while the impact knocked both of them to the floor.

"Aa… Naruto-kun." She said as she tried to wriggle free.

"Yuukie-chan, I've missed you! What happened yesterday between you and the Uchiha bastard? He seemed pissed off."

"Uhh… Naruto, before I answer that could you let me go? It really hurts and it's very hard to breath since you're crushing my lungs."

"Oh. Gomen ne, Yuukie-chan." Naruto said getting up.

"Itai!" Yuukie said and held her arm.

"Yuukie-chan? Nani? What's the matter?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"It's my arm. I think you've accidentally… ow…"Yuukie winced as she pressed her arm. "It hurts."

"Gomen Yuukie-chan I didn't mean to…" Naruto tried to apologize.

"It's not your fault Naruto-kun, really…" Yuukie said cutting off the blonde's sentence.

Naruto felt guilty, and Yuukie here is being nice to him. Trying to soothe him, telling him that it wasn't his fault even when it really was. She's trying to make him see that it was al just an accident and an honest mistake. He felt so… _useless_…

"Naruto-kun it's okay, you don't have to feel guilty. It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for something that you didn't do."

"No it's not okay. It's my fault. I've hurt you."

"It's okay, I'll just rest at home. I'm sure that it would get better if I don't use my arm." Yuukie said heading towards the door.

"No. You're coming with me to Tsunade-baachan she's a specialist and if you don't treat it the right way you'll be crippled. I don't want you to be crippled just because of me."

"It's okay Naruto, I can go there by myself. I'll just be a bother to you."

"No. I'm bring you there and that's final." Naruto said being stubborn as always. "Now come on and try not to move your arm so much."

"Okay…" Yuukie said as she finally agreed.

Tsunade's office…

"Baachan! Take a look at Yuukie-chan's arm!" Naruto yelled as he stepped into her office.

"Brat." Tsunade muttered. "What? How did this happen? I know that it had something to do with you Naruto." Tsunade said looking at him as though he was her prey.

"Well… Uhh… Eh…" Naruto tried to explain while trying not to get eaten up by Tsunade. Her wrath is a very scary one.

"It's my fault Tsunade-sama, I accidentally fell down and injured my arm. It wasn't Naruto-kun's fault." Yuukie lied trying to save her friend's life.

"Oh, I stand corrected. I guess I've misjudged you. Sorry Naruto."

"Eh? But Yuukie-chan didn't…"

Yuukie squeezed Naruto's hand to quiet him down. To not expose the truth to the Sannin. Telling him that she'll take the blame.

"Y-yeah."

"Come here Yuukie." Tsunade said as she led her to a room. "Sit down." She said and Yuukie obeyed. "So Yuukie, how's your mother?" Tsunade asked as she tried to strike a conversation.

"She's fine."

"Did she take her medicine?" Tsunade asked as she unravel the bandages.

"Y-yes, if you don't mind, could you give me the purplish pink one? It's running out." Yuukie said wincing from the pain.

"Of course." Tsunade said doing a few hand seals.

"Do you know how long I'll have to keep my hand in this sling?"

"Well you can take off the sling in five days but avoid pressure on it after you've taken it off. You should still wrap it with bandages and drink lots of milk to strengthen your bones." Tsunade explained while wrapping the girl's arm in new clean bandages. "All done, you may go now and don't forget your mother's medicine." Tsunade said handing her a bag with the medicine inside it. "Be careful now and if anything is wrong just come back to see me."

"Hai. Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Yuukie stepped out of the room and waited for Naruto to ask for an explanation on why she took the blame, but it never came.

"Naruto I have something to discuss with you." Tsunade said calling him to the room.

"Hai. Wait here Yuukie-chan." Naruto went inside the room while Yuukie waited. "Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Sit." Tsunade ordered and Naruto did so.

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes." Tsunade said flatly.

"Then what is it?"

"This." Tsunade raised her arm and punched Naruto right on his cranium.

"ITAI!" Naruto yelled. On the outside Yuukie gasped and wondered what was going on. "What was that for you old hag!"

Tsunade's vein twitched. " Watch your tongue unless you want another one right on your face!"

"What? What did I do this time you fifty year old witch!?" Naruto said before raising his arms for defense, luckily for him Tsunade held her temper.

"One, you lied." Tsunade said lifting her index finger. "Two, you let her take the blame!" She said as she lifted her middle finger. " Three, you didn't even think on what trouble you would get for lying to me!" Tsunade said holding her fist to the front of Naruto's face.

"I didn't want to she wanted to take the blame I swear!"

"Make sure she is safe. You may leave now."

Naruto stepped out of the room massaging his head. Yuukie looked at him worriedly. What might have caused this? Did she get Naruto in trouble?

"Naruto?"

"It's okay I got into trouble with her because she found out that I blackmailed her." Naruto lied.

They walked outside of the building and Naruto strike the question.

"Why did you take the blame?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"I didn't want to get you into trouble."

"But…" Naruto began.

"And I didn't get in trouble right? Now if you don't mind, can we go back home for a while? I need to put away my mother's medicine."

"Uh… Yeah."

Yuukie went inside and placed the bottle on the table and went outside the house to meet a very anxious looking Naruto staring back at her.

"So where do you want to go now?" He asked.

"Anywhere is fine."

"How about we have lunch?" Naruto suggested.

"Okay."

"Great! Now I'll know exactly where we'll go!" Naruto said pulling her uninjured arm.

"What is this place?" Yuukie asked as they stopped at the doors of a shop.

"This is the best restaurant and drink shop in all of Konoha. It has many flavors and kinds. I went here a few times with my team after a long hard day's work."

"I'm… speechless…" Yuukie said.

"Let's go inside then."

They reached the drink stand and were greeted by a very perky waitress.

"Yes? How may I help you? Do you need anything?" She said quickly flashing them a huge smile.

"I'll have the chocolate fudge, vanilla ice-cream supreme!" Naruto half yelled at the waitress who kept her smile excitedly, unable to resist.

"Okay, what about you little missy?" She asked Yuukie.

Yuukie thought the waitress was 'over doing it' with the perkiness but she gave her a small smile anyway and tried to pick one of the many drinks on the large menu behind the counter.

" Well… uh…" Yuukie tried to pick one flavor but she was too busy trying to avoid the creepy smile that the waitress was giving her. The though of it made shivers run down her spine. It's going to give her nightmares.

"She'll have the peppermint blue freeze with the jellies." Naruto ordered for her.

"What?" Yuukie whispered.

"Just try it. It's really good." Naruto whispered back.

"Is that what you would like to have Miss?" The waitress asked grinning more widely.

Yuukie nodded. She'd try anything just to get away from that smile.

"Okay! Please wait at table four and wait for your order. A waiter will then take the order for your food." She said happily clapping her hands together.

Yuukie pulled Naruto away from the perky lady and sat down on table four.

"Her smile gives me the creeps." Yuukie said to Naruto.

"Yeah, she had been smiling like that since we first entered here. I bet that she can't help it because her cheek bones are stuck like that because of all her smiling." Naruto laughed out loud while Yuukie tried to surpass it.

"N-Naruto, you shouldn't say things like that. It's not… nice."

"But you're laughing too. Look!" Naruto said pointing at her.

Yuukie smiled inwardly looking at Naruto's happy face. She gave out a small laugh and touched her lips to stop them. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Yuukie smiled at how much he looked like Daisuke like that. Yuukie stared at the table at the thought of Daisuke. Her heart felt as though it was being squeezed. She looked back up to see a rather funny expression on Naruto's face. It was full of curiosity and his eyes narrowed into slits with his brows were knotted together and his nose all scrunched up. Yuukie couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Just look at yourself. You look really silly!" She said pointing at him.

Naruto tightened the expression and Yuukie tried her best not to laugh out loud.

"You mean this?" Naruto asked tightening it more making wrinkles appear on his forehead while pointing to his face.

"Y-yes…" Yuukie was now giggling madly with her hand covering her mouth and another holding her stomach.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked.

"Yes. No. I… Yes… Please stop. My stomach is hurting now and if this keeps going on I don't think I'll be able to eat."

The waiter came and gave them menus. He then took their order.

"I'll have the teriyaki and two bowl of beef ramen." Naruto said to the waiter.

"I'll have three sticks of yakitori, a bowl of rice and some harumaki (spring rolls) please." Yuukie said.

The waiter wrote it all down, bowed and left with their orders. Soon their meal arrived and they ate quietly. Yuukie just couldn't shake the thought of Daisuke on her mind. She still kept wondering what Daisuke was doing and she would ask herself on why Daisuke didn't answer her letters or anything. They had lost contact for two months already. Was he forgetting her? Yuukie snapped back to reality as she heard the slurping sounds Naruto was making and continued to eat her food.

After the quiet meal…

"Waiter bill!" Naruto yelled waving his arm.

"I'll pay." Yuukie stated and she took out her purse.

"No, I will." Naruto protested as he took out his frog wallet.

"How about each of us pay half?" Yuukie suggested. "It's only fair."

"Okay. Is there anything wrong Yuukie-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. What makes you think that something was wrong?"

"Well, you were very quiet throughout the whole meal, you were deep in thought and you kept staring into space. I noticed that Yuukie-chan and I know that something is wrong."

"…It was nothing…"

They paid for the meal and walked out of the restaurant. Yuukie was in deep thought yet again.

"Yuukie-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked waving a hand in front of her face, ending her train of thought.

"I'm fine." She said smiling weakly.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, we'll go to your favorite place." Naruto offered.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Yuukie said giving him a hug.

The Enchanted Forest…

"It feels so good to be here." Naruto said stretching.

"I don't know…" Yuukie said unsurely.

"Huh… Nani?" Naruto asked.

Yuukie felt as though her breath was getting heavier. Her heart raced. She could feel a presence that someone was watching them. Yuukie felt nervous and she knew what it ment. She had felt this feeling before and that could only mean one thing… Danger is lurking somewhere here.

" You know, I kinda feel like we're being watched." Yuukie confessed.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm not sure." Yuukie said as her breathing became louder.

"Well I'm sure that it was nothing. Maybe it was just your imagination."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Besides, you can rest assure that you're safe. Especially when Uzumaki Naruto is here." Naruto said pointing at himself. "So, Yuukie-chan is there anything that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well… No. Not really…" Yuukie said softly.

"Oh."

"If you want, you could just talk and I'll listen. I'm a better listener than a talker."

"Yeah, you're the silent one." Naruto teased.

"Yes."

"Well let's talk about interests and we'll exchange them."

"Okay, but you go first."

"Well, you already know about my dreams to be Hokage and my obsession with ramen. I dislike waiting three minutes for it to cook. I like the colour orange and I hate it when people look down on me when I'm actually good, especially by Uchiha Sasuke! And what I really like is… you. Having you as a friend was one of the greatest things that ever happened to me."

"Thank you." She said her face red as her blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Yeah, you're welcome. So I'm done, why don't you go next?"

"Okay, I like writing and reading and fuzzy, fluffy animals. I dislike… well… uhm… I don't really dislike anything. I like the colour white and what I really like is someone very special to me."

"And who could that be?" Naruto said lifting his eyebrows anime style.

"…" Yuukie didn't answer.

Naruto sweat dropped anime style. "You're very secretive."

"Yes. I don't share my secrets with anyone. I like to keep them all to myself."

"You're very different from other girls."

"Am I really? How?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Yes and by 'how'? Look around you other girls would be spending all their time thinking about Sasuke, dreaming about him, go on special diets or to salons to impress him and they even breath because of him. If Sasuke would have a girlfriend, most or probably all the girls would be dead by now."

Yuukie emitted a soft giggle and went back to her normal expression. Naruto had more sweat drops dripping at the back of his head. He wondered what would happened if the girl laughed. Would she burst into a fit of giggles? Would she cough up hairballs? Would she emit hiccups? Or would she turn into one of the bubbly Sasuke fan girls? Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"Is he really that amazing, that girls just fall for him that easily?" Yuukie asked.

More sweat drops dripped at the back of Naruto's head. "Have you been outside lately? Are you sure you've been living in Konoha? Are you sure that Konoha is your birth place?" Naruto asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Excuse me? What does that have anything to do with Sasuke?"

"It's nothing. It's just that, I was so surprised to hear you say that."

"How come?"

Naruto's face was red. A flood was emitting from the back of his head. Every time he wanted to talk a snort was heard instead of words. Naruto was beginning to think if Yuukie was more of an alien from another planet than an ordinary girl. "You are _way_ beyond different." Naruto stated.

"How so?"

"To other girls they totally worship the guy. They think he's some kind of sex god. They would think that he's the handsomest, most charming and sexy guy in the world. Okay, I admit that he's good looking, charming, sexy, hot and such but it cannot affect that many girls at once! It's not human I tell ya!"

"Are you jealous?" Yuukie asked suddenly startling the blonde.

"Sometimes." Naruto confessed. "Do you like him?"

"No matter how many times you ask me that the answer is still no." Yuukie said flatly.

"That's good but why not?"

"Why would you like to know on how I like him or not? If I say no, you would ask why not and if I say yes I think you'll get angry."

"Gomen. I was only trying to know if you're truly not a Sasuke fan girl." Naruto said scratching his head.

"You're lucky that I'm in a forgiving mood today."

"Ano… Yuukie-chan? T-that day at Ichiraku… when you were uhh… comforting me… thanks, I needed that."

"Yeah, no problem." Yuukie then leaned to Naruto's ears. "I really think someone is watching us." She whispered.

"You think so?" Naruto said out loud.

"Shh! I don't know but… I'm thinking that you should leave."

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"It might be 'them', trying to get me. I don't want you to get involved." Yuukie said with worry in her eyes.

"Well… okay them but I'll keep watch."

"Okay but don't jump in and help me okay?" Naruto nodded and stood up. "Promise me, Naruto."

"Promise." Naruto said but he had crossed his fingers behind his back because if it gets too serious, he'd jump right in.

Naruto left Yuukie as she requested and hid somewhere to keep watch of her in a distance. Yuukie waited for them and soon enough, she heard a rustle of leaves and footsteps coming to her direction. The footsteps ended as the person stopped behind her. There was an awkward silence and Yuukie's heart began to beat erratically. Yuukie didn't turn her head when she spoke with her attacker.

"I didn't do anything to him, we didn't do anything… I didn't even touch him." Yuukie said in a cracked voice.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean Naruto?" The person with the oh too familiar voice asked.

Yuukie gasped. A wave of worry and delight washed over her. She turned around to see black obsidian eyes looking back at her.

"S-Sasuke-san?" Yuukie said stuttering.

"The one and only." Sasuke said scoffly.

"What are you doing here? Today isn't your day of duty."

"About yesterday…" Sasuke began.

"Yes?" Yuukie asked her face red as Sasuke was leaning _awfully_ close.

"I'm…"

"Oy! Sasuke you smart-ass! What are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled jumping out of the bushes and pointing accusingly at Sasuke. "Today isn't your day for duty. It's MINE! Did you brain get screwed from thinking too much or something that made you forget!? Why are you bothering her!? Really Uchiha, you're a pain in the ass already." Naruto yelled at the stoic boy.

"Naruto…"

"I guess your little boyfriend there got a little jealous and just because I only wanted to talk to you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You? Talk… with me?" Yuukie said a bit confused at that moment.

"Maybe next time then, when your little boyfriend isn't here." Sasuke said in a husky voice making shivers run down Yuukie's spine. He then left and was out of sight.

"Yuukie-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked rushing over to her. "What did he do to you? Your face is all red. Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Did he do some kind of ninjutsu to you? What did that bastard want anyway?" Naruto said with a low growl.

"He just… wanted.. to talk… with me…" Yuukie said slowly her eyes looked as though she had seen death. Naruto was getting worried.

"Him? Talk? That's a first."

XOXOXOXOXO

A/n: I'm done with chapter six! That was a long one! Need I say it again? Okay, I'm sorry if there were any spelling and grammar mistakes that I wasn't aware of and if there were OOCness I'm sorry for that too!

Reply to my reviewers:

Cookie6: Thanks cookie! I'm glad you liked it even though it isn't a NejiOC fic.

Blue Savage: I compliment you on your big knowledge about romance plots! LOL!

Athinna: Waduh! Sabar lah sikit! Ada tu nanti dpt jua ko d skulah nanti wah!

Fictionsoul: Updated!

BlueMarina: Thanks!

JapanAnimeGirl: Your sense of good smell in plots are great! LOL!!

Princess Krystal01: Yeah there will be that in up coming chapters! :HINT:


	7. Meeting The Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Story Title: True Love

Chapter 7: Meeting The Girls

Yuukie sighed as she wrapped the bandages around her arm and putting it into a sling. "Another day with Naruto I suppose." She said before letting out another sigh. She glanced at the picture frame and placed it in the drawer. She wandered to the window and breathed in the cool fresh air. Looking down on the streets she saw many kids setting off to go to the Ninja Academy, some younger kids playing tag and even a few birds trying to find crumbs on the concrete sidewalk. She looked at her watch and went down the stairs greeting her mother as she went.

"Morning!"

"Morning. Sleep well?" Her mother asked.

"No. Not really."

"You're really in a hurry."

"Uhh… Yeah. Got to go!"

"Hold it young lady! You must at least consume something."

"Oh, okay." Yuukie said sitting down and grabbed a sandwich.

"Anything wrong?"

"How did you know that something was wrong?"

"Call it a mother's intuition." (1)

"Well… there's these new friends and they're trying to help me with my problems by trying to figure out who keeps beating me up and why. They were supposed to trail and watch over me. And there's this boy Naruto…" Yuukie paused at the look on her mother's face.

"Hmm… continue."

"He's sweet, kind and well he likes me. I mean I like him too but he's kinda attached to me. Yeah, I know. I like hi like that but sometimes I also need my time alone. He also acts like Daisuke well… a bit like him. Yesterday was his day of duty and today is too. Well it was supposed to be Sakura-san's but she's always too busy and I'll be with him again…" Yuukie drank the rest of her tea and poured some more into her cup. "You know, it felt good letting it all out." She said standing up.

"But I still don't get it on why you wanted to hurry?"

"I want to go to the forest alone." Yuukie said finishing her tea before stepping out the door. But when Yuukie stepped out she saw Sakura greeting her.

"Oh, hi Sakura-san. Where's Naruto?"

"It's my turn today."

"Oh, okay."

"Well to answer your question Naruto and Sasuke went on a mission with Kakashi-sensei." The pink haired girl explained.

" Umm… if you don't mind by me asking, how come you're not going with them?"

"They said it's a boy thing and I think Sensei has planned this for quite a while to tell them something if you know what I mean. Besides, I want to get to know you better and introduce you to some of my friends. Let's go."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you for your kind offer."

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Sakura said pulling her hand

.:love:.

When both girls reached the mall, Yuukie saw a group of girls talking with each other. She was wondering on whether the group would like her or not. Her thoughts ended when Sakura tugged her arm getting closer to the group of girls.

"Hi guys! This is Yuukie-Chan, the girl I've been talking to you about. She's a bit shy so try not to jump in on her will you?" Sakura nudged Yuukie telling her to say something.

"Uhh… Hi. It's nice to meet you all." She said while lowering her head a bit.

"Hi" The girls greeted.

"So guys, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'll start." A blonde girl said. "Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino. Don't believe anything Sakura says about Sasuke-kun because he's mine."

Yuukie gave her a small smile. Her golden locks and ocean blue eyes reminded her of Naruto.

"I'm Tenten, it's a pleasure meeting you." A girl with brown, shoulder length hair said waving at her. (2)

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata, it's nice to meet your acquaintance." A girl with midnight blue hair said twiddling with her fingers with a light blush tainting her cheeks.

So this was the girl that Sasuke was talking about. She looked really pretty and she has nice eyes, which was different, white in colour with a hint of lavender though it seemed unique. Yuukie was quite fond of the shy girl and gave a small wave to her, which she returned.

"Okay, now that we've known each other, let's go shopping! I can't wait! Let's hurry or I won't have time to fix our hair at the salon to impress Sasuke-kun when he gets back from the mission."

"I bet I'll look better Sakura!" Ino said walking faster overtaking Sakura.

"Right, stop living in a fantasy world Ino and get a reality check!" Sakura countered and overtook Ino.

Soon both girls were running to the mall entrance with sparks in their eyes. The other three girls sweat dropped and began to walk slowly following the two rivals.

While Ino and Sakura were buying clothes, make-ups and accessories the other three were trailing along holding the two shopper's shopping bag exchanging interests or just browsing around.

After buying all sorts of things, Ino and Sakura went to the salon to get their hair fixed. The other three went to buy some ice cream and were sitting on the beautiful fountain at the center of the mall. After many licks and sugar cones eaten, they decided to go to a bookstore to find romance novels that they would wish to buy.

"Which storyline is best, Perfect Love or Good bye Dear?" Tenten asked.

"Good bye Dear, it has a sad ending but it was very touching. Perfect Love was sappy and the story line is so predictable. I've read all of these. I wonder if Yukata-San is publishing another novel soon, I really loved her romance novels." Yuukie said looking at some other books. "Here's one I've never read before. Does Love Mean Death? Sound interesting. I think I'll buy it. How about you guys? Aren't you buying any?"

"I really can't decide on Perfect love or Good bye Dear." Tenten said looking at one book and the other.

"Buy both then." Hinata said browsing. She picked up a book titled Are You The One? "I think I'll buy this one." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ready girls? Let's purchase!" Yuukie said bringing her book to the cash register with the other two girls following closely behind her. (3)

They sat on a bench and started to read their novels when Yuukie spoke up. "So Tenten, you're from another year right? How did you meet up with the rest of the girls?"

There was a faint but visible blush running across Tenten's face as she struggled to speak. "Well uhh… you see… I'm dating Hinata's cousin, Neji and I got along with Hinata because… We used to send messages through her and well…" Her voice was getting smaller and the blush had gotten redder by every second.

"It's okay, that's all I need to know." Yuukie said giving her a smile of reassurance.

"What about you Yuukie-Chan?" Hinata asked.

"I met Sakura-san and her team at work and…" Yuukie told them the whole story about their first meeting even the part about spilling ramen onto Kakashi's head.

"A weird meeting eh? Well all of us have know each other since we were twelve, well… I was thirteen, at the chunin exams. Hey, Yuukie-Chan you love romance novels right?" Yuukie nodded. "Then, do you have anyone else in mind?" She looked a bit confused so Tenten asked her again. "Do you like someone?"

"Of course, I like every one as a friend but nothing more. Though, Naruto seems quite attached to me."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata gasped and nearly dropped her novel.

"Yeah, I know he likes me and all, well… it was pretty obvious but I don't think of him that way. I just think him as one of my besets and closest friend."

"Is there something wrong Hinata?" Yuukie asked, concerned of the girl.

"Hinata has this crush on Naruto since like forever."

"Sorry Hinata. I didn't know, I'll tell Naruto if you want me to."

"No it's okay. I think I should move on and wake up from my head full of dreams." Hinata said sighing.

"You know Hinata, even the silliest dreams can come true." Yuukie said giving her a smile.

"Oh, look at the time. Ino and Sakura must be done by now. Let's go meet them." Tenten said standing up.

.:love:.

"How do I look guys?" Asked Sakura.

"Really pretty." Yuukie complimented.

"What about me." Ino asked pointing at her self.

"You looked pretty too, of course."

"But not as pretty as me right? I look cute and I'll win Sasuke-kun's heart with ease, right Yuukie-Chan?"

"Well…" She began about to compliment the girl when Ino interrupted her.

"See, I looked better right? Her forehead is too wide and with that new hairdo, her forehead looks thrice it's normal size. Let me rephrase, thrice its abnormal size."

Yuukie was caught between Ino and Sakura. Everything will end with her decision, which could make either girl very upset and she didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to hold the responsibility on her shoulders. That was until she had come up with a brilliant plan… "Why don't we just ask Sasuke-san later when he comes back? I'm sure his opinion is better than mine. He is after all the guy you'll want to impress."

"That's a great idea!" Yuukie sighed in relief while Tenten gave her the thumbs up. "But I'm sure Sasuke-kun will prefer me over Ino-pig!" The three sweat dropped. The truce didn't even last for 10 seconds.

"Oh, dream on! I know you dyed your hair pink forehead girl!" Ino said pointing at Sakura's skull. "It's not natural for a person to be born with pink hair! Or are you really abnormal that ever before?"

"Oh, so you think it's nice for you to be named after a disgusting animal? What did you do, squealed like a pig instead of crying when you were born?" Sakura yelled distracting almost half of the mall.

"So, this is how you treat your sister?" Ino asked, huffing.

"Sister?" Yuukie asked puzzled.

"We're in a club and the members are what we call our sisters. I've thought you've heard of it. Most girls are members."

"I've never heard of that certain club."

"You mean you don't know?" Sakura asked slapping her forehead. "It's the biggest club in the whole of Konoha!"

"Nope, never heard of them."

"Seriously!? We are all like… the most popular club! We're the mother of all clubs!"

"I'm dead serious that I don't know. So, what's about this club that it has so many members?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tenten said.

"What?"

"They're members of the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club."

Yuukie took a step back after the words had slipped out of Tenten's lips. Her face looked as though she had seen the end of the world. She looked from Sakura to Ino in disbelief and took another step back. She looked as though she wanted to run away.

"Yuukie-Chan? Are you alright?" Hinata asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Yuukie snapped from her thoughts and kept looking down. When she had finally looked up she had a fake smile plastered on her face. "I'm fine there's nothing to worry about." She said reassuring them.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I guess nausea had just took over my body."

"Well maybe because you didn't fill your stomach this morning. Let's have lunch then." Sakura said clapping her hands together.

"Okay." They all agreed.

"But where to?" Was the question from Ino.

"Well… we could go to Mini-Q, Chopsticks, Taka or the other restaurants." Tenten said.

"Where do you want to go Yuukie-Chan?" Hinata asked.

"Anywhere is fine with me but I don't think we'll have much time to have lunch with all this bickering. Soon it'll be dinner!"

"Chopsticks! The food is great there!" Ino said through her teeth raising her fist.

"Mini-Q! The food there is so much better!" Sasuke said turning away from Ino.

"Taka is newly opened." Tenten said in the background but she wasn't loud enough to even compete with the two bickering girls.

The other two stayed quiet as the others came up with their own reasons to go to the restaurant that they picked. After what seemed like eternity, they have decided.

"So, which one is it?' Hinata asked looking up from her novel.

"Mini-Q, majority rules. Both Sakura and Ino agreed because that restaurant serves Sasuke's favorite food. Rice balls." (4)

"Well, let's go then." Yuukie said standing up and putting her novel in her bag.

.:love:.

They went up the escalator to the next floor and entered the restaurant. They sat on table 12 and were looking at the menus that the waitress had given them. Sakura and Ino were once again arguing over how many rice balls that they wanted to order because they thought that the more the rice balls they ordered the more things in common they had with Sasuke. After they had placed their order they talked about what girls their age would usually talk about …boys.

"Yuukie what do you like in a guy? You already know what we like so how about you?" Ino asked.

"Well I'm not really sure but… I kind of have an attraction to a guy who's sensitive, charming and good hearted. That makes you feel warm inside and always be there to wipe your tears when you cry and feel lonely..."

The other four sighed. It was almost as though Yuukie was talking about a perfect guy who came out from a poetic romance novel.

"But… That would never happen… I guess you can only find guys like those in movies or romance novels." Yuukie said with a sad sigh.

"Yeah, you're right. It would take a miracle to find that type of guy." Ino said sipping her cola.

"Yup, let's take say… Sasuke-kun for instance. He's got the brains, the brawns and the look! He's hotter that hot but manages to keep it cool. But yet, he's no prince charming. He's not the type of guy who wouldn't let you step on a muddy road without destroying your expensive shoes. He'd say that you should just walk over it and the shoes will get dirty anyway sooner or later. Or he'd say that us girls have way too much shoes why not use another pair later. And then there's Naruto, he's so sweet, innocent and kind, so cheerful, so full of life and yet… he's loud, obnoxious and likes to play all sorts of dirty pranks!" Sakura said.

"Right! Like Shikamaru… You'll meet him sometime Yuukie-Chan. Sure he's lazy and thinks that everything is so troublesome but underneath all of that, he's a really great person not to mention smart and a pretty darn good leader." Ino said smiling proudly.

"Looks like you like Shikamaru more than you like Sasuke, Ino." Sakura said with a grin.

"Well… I'm just complimenting my teammate…" Ino said with a fake chuckle.

"I guess each boy has their ups and downs, goods and bads and nobody is perfect it's just the way of life and we should always be happy with what we have." Tenten said smiling to herself.

"Speaking of Sasuke-kun… You aren't interested in him, are you?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows. "Because if you do, you'd better tell me. I don't want to find you giving secret notes to him or anything. I won't get mad. If you like him it's fine… Just don't go over board." Sakura warned smiling sweetly.

"If you are, you could join our club!" Ino said getting excited before her gut was nudged painfully by Sakura's elbow.

"Don't say that! We have enough competition already!" Sakura whispered to Ino who was rubbing her sore spot.

"Well thanks for the offer…" Yuukie said with a bright smile up her face.

"No, no, no, no, NO! This is all your stinkin' fault Ino-pig!" Inner Sakura yelled punching her fist into a dummy labeled Ino.

"But no thanks, I'm not interested in him. I barely know him and I'm not sure if he like anyone so why bother chasing a guy who obviously won't love you back, when there's other guys out there you were neglected just because he wasn't Sasuke-san."

"You know you're right." Ino said nodding. "Ne, Sakura? Sakura?"

Sakura was staring wide eyed into space while her lips quivered and she was emitting small and soft whimpers which made Yuukie panicked. She wasn't supposed to get emotional. She was only telling her the facts not the truth. Well… it was the truth but she wasn't supposed to start _crying_! She should think of something before Sakura bursts into tears, some moisture was already hanging onto her eyelashes.

"N-not that he wouldn't like you. I'm sure he really likes you but not me and anyway I was talking about me n-not you. I'm sure he'll fall for you like that." Yuukie said nervously, snapping her fingers.

Sakura woke up from the daze and smile broadly. "You're right! Thanks Yuukie-Chan."

"Can I ask you on why you don't like Sasuke-kun?" Ino said biting into her onigiri. "I'm mean he's a total cutie and almost all the single girls in Konoha are falling to his looks. Unless you're…" Ino stopped her sentence. "You don't think she's… Sakura?" Ino said looking at her friend for support.

"I don't think so. She doesn't have any mark or proof, nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Yuukie asked biting into her tempura.

"Are you claimed or do you just like someone else?" Sakura asked.

"Claimed?" What on earth were these girls talking about?

"Do you like have a boyfriend? If you have you must, must, must tell us his name! We are your friends! How is he like? Oh, come on, tell us! It's not like we're going to steal him or anything, we just want details!" Ino said happily.

Yuukie wasn't sure to tell them the truth. They are her friends but… "I'm sorry to bust your bubbles girls, but I don't have one."

"Yeah, you couldn't be. There's not a ring in sight. Ne Yuukie-Chan?"

"Uhh… Yeah." She said hoping that they didn't notice the ring on her chain.

"But do you like someone else because if you do you must absolutely tell us!" Sakura said frantically.

Yuukie shook her head. "No, not in mind."

After lunch, Yuukie insisted that she should get home. After turning down so many pleas they said their goodbyes and she started her way home. Yuukie felt uncomfortable, it maybe because of the cool autumn wind or something else that didn't seem quite right. She quickened her pace but soon after the tension building up inside her she spun around with searching eyes. "Who's there?" Her breathing was getting louder as her heart beats erratically. "Who's there?" She repeated.

"Hello. You're looking quite happy with yourself. We saw you. Did you have fun?" Said the owner of the voice.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't understand what you mean. I just went out with a few of my friends and…"

"You know exactly what we were talking about. Never lie. We hate liars. Liars just like _you_." He said appearing in front of her. "A very stubborn one aren't you? Just wouldn't listen. Wasn't enough for you, was it? Maybe a little harder. You didn't used to be like this Yuukie-Chan. You're in the deep end of the pool now and you could drown easily."

"No, I didn't… We, we didn't do anything, I swear! Please believe me! It wasn't my fault! I-I."

"Lies!" He hissed. "You think that we would believe you!? Liar! Liars deserved to be punished! Lying once is bad but every time? Yuukie-Chan has been a very bad girl! And you must be taught a lesson. Bad girl, maybe a spank or maybe something harder? What about it guys?"

.:love:.

"Next time, you'll listen to us! Now be a good girl and not tell anybody okay? Bye!"

.:love:.

Hana was washing the dishes when the door opened. She gasped and dropped the plate. "Yuukie!"

.:love:.

A/n: I know! I know! I didn't update for a very, very, very, very, long time! And I'm sorry! My computer abandoned, deserted and _betrayed_ me! And my brother is using the internet all the time! So, if you have the heart and want the next chapter please forgive me!

Okay, as usual. I'm sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes in there that I wasn't aware of. And I'm sure there's a lot of OOC in there, right? I'm sorry for that to. I'll try my best to keep them **IN** Character.

Wow, a **lot** of reviews! Thanks! .:Throws Sasuke plushies to everyone who reviewed.

Mothers know everything! (1)

Yeah I know, her hair is supposed to be in buns but I want to change it a little bit. She is after all 17 she needs to change her style sooner or later. (2)

That's just what I would say if I went shopping with my friends. (3)

I know! Sasuke doesn't really like rice balls but he must have one favorite food! (4)

Answers to my reviewers! :-

Cookie6: Thank you! .:Throws Neji plushie at cookie instead of Sasuke plushie:.

JapanAnimeGirl: It does! Yay!

PrincessKrystal01: Yup a hint! I know! Aww! The waiting!

Blue Marina: You love it? Thanks!

SpEcIaLxDoRk: Updated!

Fictionsoul: Wahoo! Another one who loves my fic!!! Thanks!

jazzywolf: Updated!

strawberrysasuke: I'm **SO** sorry! I think I owe you a really, really, really big apology! I know he shouldn't have done that but… I'm sorry! And I could have updated the day even before you reviewed again **BUT** my computer disobeyed me!

Lux Aeterna 93: It's updated! Sorry it took so long!

rikkufan: Updated! Updated! Updated! It rocks!? Thanks!!! You like Rikku? I do too!

XxXRoseVixenXxX: I absolutely **LOVE** you! You know why? Because… You love the story, the liked the plot and my story is your favorite Naruto fic yet!!! Awww!!! .:Hugs!:.

.:love:.

Neogem…

.:love:.


	8. Poems and Pictures Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Story Title: True Love

Chapter 8: Poems and Pictures.

The plate broke into pieces as Hana stared wide-eyed at her daughter. "Are you alright?" She asked running to her only child.

"Don't worry so much. You should worry about yourself." She said weakly as she hugged her back gently while trying to keep her balance.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Hana said as she pulled back.

Yuukie just nodded while Hana took their coats and they headed to the hospital. As they were headed their was they passed a blond, a raven haired teen and a silver haired, one eyed jounin.

"Yuukie-Chan!" Naruto greeted loudly, but all he got was a cold shoulder. He stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Yuukie-Chan is something wrong? Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something?" Yuukie turned to look at the blond. "Yuukie… Chan…"

Yuukie looked terrible. Scratches were on her face and neck. Bruises black and blue were visible on her exposed part of the body. Her lips were swollen and bleeding as though she had bit deep into them. Her eyes were red from crying but she still managed to give a small smile to Naruto. She nodded and went her way.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

.:Konoha Hospital waiting room:.

Yuukie and Hana were waiting for their number to be called. Yuukie had explained on what had happen and now was resting on her mother's shoulder. The nurse had called their number and they walked into the room to meet with Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, aren't you working in your office? What brings you here?"

"That doesn't matter. What happened to you? You're a mess! You should at least learn the basics to defend yourself. I'll send your own personal trainer."

"It's okay. I'm not a puppy Tsunade-sama. I can learn on my own."

"I'll just let team 7 proceed with what they are doing. Okay, you'll be staying her for both your safety and your injuries. It's not serious but I'll have to take an x-ray. Visitors are allowed of course but only on visiting hours."

After Yuukie was bandaged up and given some stingy ointment, she was sleeping on the hospital bed of room 16 as Hana watched her from her chair. At night, after visiting hours, she left, trusting that she would be safe here.

.:The next morning:.

Yuukie had woken up from the rays of sunlight that came from her window. She shielded her eyes with her hand and tried to shake the drowsiness from her. Her room was somehow different. It took her just a few seconds to register what had happened. She felt like crap and so she massaged her forehead. She swung one leg off the bed and stood up. The pain was almost unbearable. She limped to the bathroom and had to hold on to the walls to support her.

In the bathroom she took a bottle of peroxide and a roll of clean bandages. She carefully took off the old ones. Though it seems, as it was her unlucky day. Some of the bandages were caked with dried blood and tugging it could be possible if she wanted to rip her skin off. She let the bandage stay there and went out of the bathroom with the things she came for.

Back to her room she was surprised to see a visitor sitting on a chair. She was surprised not to see a visitor but by whom it was. Sitting on the chair with his arms crossed on his chest was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hn." Sasuke greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she sat on the bed.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked back.

"But you don't have to. I'm safe here."

"Che. What? You think I wanted? I don't want to do this do you understand that? It was an order by Kakashi. Do you seriously think that **_I_** would want to baby-sit you for an entire day and miss_ **my**_ training? They forced me in to this because Sakura wasn't taking any precautions and Naruto had a little accident this morning with some spoiled milk yet again."

"It wasn't Sakura-san's fault. Don't blame her of what I did. I'm the one they want and Sakura help me with this problem, none of you could. That's why I wanted you guys to stop this. It can't help me any it's a waste of time."

"Well you should have said that sooner. Tsunade made it official this morning!"

"Sorry."

"And what's up with you? All the apologies! And yeah, us ninjas couldn't protect you? You really don't know how the life of a ninja is! And the only thing Sakura couldn't protect you was because she went somewhere else isn't it?"

"No. She had to go. I wanted her to go. I wanted to go home alone."

"Liar!" Yuukie winced at that word. It was the same word the attackers used on her. "She went shopping with her posies! You! How could you ask her to let you go like that? You know you're our responsibility! And Sakura she just couldn't stop just a few seconds off shopping could she?"

"First, you didn't want to be told on protecting me and now you're worrying about my safety. What's up?"

"I already told you. You're_ **our **_responsibility."

"Yes, but what's in it for you? You're not getting paid for this."

"At first it was only to help you. Just to find out whom your attacker was. It would've been much easier if you could open your mouth and tell us but **no** you just have to keep quiet about this! You're useless, you know that?"

"I know."

"Stop that! I hate it when you do that!"

"I'm sorry."

"There you go again! Stop blaming yourself! Just be quiet! It a good thing we _are _getting paid for this."

"Somebody's paying? Who?"

"Your mother. She said that she'd risk her life just to keep you safe. How very touching."

"You know that your mother did the very same thing for you. Think about it. Even if your mother were still alive she'd still give her own life to save you and see you as you journey continues. Her time to live was up. You can't help it."

"Stop it! Stop trying to make me feel bad! I already said that you didn't understand! You didn't know how it was. She didn't have a choice! She was killed instantly without making a choice to either save her own life or mine."

Yuukie stayed quiet. She knew that it wasn't her business to tell him but it just slipped out. She knew that she had to tell the Uchiha teen but why? She kept asking herself on why she was always trying to tell Sasuke about doing the right things when he wouldn't listen anyway. She had forgotten that question ringing in her head when she saw the bandages and bottle of peroxide. She poured the peroxide on her wounds and winced. She had poured too much and her skin was burning.

"You really should be careful. If you pour too much it will burn your skin permanently and I don't want to peel it off if I were you." Sasuke warned.

Yuukie nodded in understanding as she tried to wrap the bandages neatly on her arm but using one hand was really difficult so she let it be untidy knowing that some nurse would do it for her later anyway.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Sasuke said taking the roll out of her hand. "If you leave the cuts uncovered, bacteria might enter the wound and make it infected." He explained as he wrapped it _neatly_ around her arm. "And if you don't want to rip your skin off, dampen the bandage. It works every time."

"Thanks for your help. Why are you being all nice to me today?" She asked.

"I say it yet again, that you're_ **our **_responsibility. I was **_ordered _**to do this. **_Paid _**to do this and don't you _dare_ think that I did this with my own free will.

"Even if it was with your own will or not I'm still thanking you."

"It was not."

A nurse came in to deliver a tray of Yuukie's food, which was a bowl of porridge a cup of tea and a small plate of biscuits. She laid it on the table at the end of the bed. "Eat up okay?" She said smiling sweetly before she left.

"Eat." Sasuke said pointing at the tray. "It's an order." He added.

Because of the words from the young Uchiha, Yuukie obeyed not wanting to deal with him later if she protested. She ate silently under the glare of the black haired teen. Those pools of obsidian seemed to watch her as she grabs the spoon and ate her porridge. It was rather uncomfortable eating under a gaze of someone. She was full to eat the rest but still the biscuits were untouched.

"You want some? I'm rather full from the porridge and it's a shame let it go to waste."

Sasuke turned down the offer. "I don't like any food from the hospital and the biscuits might be stale.

"Umm… Sasuke-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… about… Eh."

"Just spit it out."

"A-about the other day…" Yuukie said really fast. Then she saw the annoyed look on Sasuke's face so she slowed down. "Before Naruto-kun interrupted… What did you want to say or talk about to me?"

"I nearly forgot. About that day, at your house, the way I yelled at you and threaten to kill you… I didn't…"

"I know. You don't have to say it. I should have not say any of that. It's your life and it's your business. I shouldn't have said anything and just keep my mouth shut. Sorry…" She said hanging her head guiltily.

"No, you didn't let me finish. You were right about… everything. All you said was true and I just lost my temper tried to expel it on you. That's why I'm s…" Sasuke paused as he hesitated. "I apologize for my actions."

"It's okay. I'll forgive you if you forgive me. How about it? Deal?"

"Deal." Sasuke muttered.

Yuukie gave him a soft smile, which Sasuke averted by looking instead to the white hospital walls. Half of his thoughts were telling him to just look at the girl but the other half was saying that it was just going to make him full of emotions, which to him were a sign of weakness.

"Do you like Sakura-san?" Yuukie asked, snapping Sasuke's train of thought.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No. I already told you that I don't have time for **_love_**."

"Well, Sakura-san really seems to be fond you. And maybe, just **_maybe_,** you'll like her too if you spend enough time and warm up to her." A glare from Sasuke told her otherwise.

"Did she tell you to tell me this?"

"No. I'm just trying to help. You guys would look really cute together.

"Don't even think about it. It's just a crush; it'll come and go. And who appointed you to be matchmaker? You shouldn't try to pull any strings or it will snap and poke you in the eye. I'm warning you, don't play with people's emotions."

"I won't. Just trying to help a friend. If you didn't like her I won't force you, you know.'

"You'd better not."

"But her crush on you still won't go away. Not just hers' but your whole fan club."

"What makes you so sure. You're not one of them are you? What you have a crush on me too?" He asked sarcastically.

Yuukie shook her head. "Nope. I just like everyone as a friend and not more than that."

"Hn. Good, I don't want you glomping on me when it's my turn to look after you."

"I don't glomp Sasuke-san, I do have my dignity you know."

"Yeah, you don't go groveling at my feet to take you out on a date like most girls. I guess you probably have some one…"

"I don't"

"Or I look like your brother?"

"That's it. What makes you so good that every girl in the village fell for you so easily?"

"How should I know? Maybe it's because of my good looks? Or maybe it because of my great achievements? But people always say that it's my good looks."

"And they're right."

"Did you just admit that **_I_** have good looks?" He asked ironically.

"No, I just say you look good not effective on me but good."

"I thought you said I look like your brother?"

"I said you **_sort of_** looked like my brother. Not exactly like him."

"Hn. I'd like to see that." Sasuke muttered.

"Maybe next time, I didn't bring his picture. Or maybe you could imagine yourself but a lot younger."

"Are you saying that I'm old?"

"No. I was only joking. Don't tell me that you actually believed that."

"Jokes don't amuse me."

"Then what does? How come you never talk about anything to even your teammates? Why are you keeping yourself locked out of the world?"

"I have my own reasons."

"I bet you can't tell me anything. Up for a challenge?"

"Uchiha Sasuke **_never_** backs down on a challenge. What do you bet?"

"If what you tell me is crap I have to know one of darkest secrets but I promise that I won't tell a soul about it even if tortured to death but if it's good I won't tell Naruto that you lost a bet with a girl. So, how about it?"

Sasuke thought for a while, considering the offer. "Not a bad offer… Deal!"

"Okay, but first…" She held out her pinky out to him.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked staring at the finger.

"A pinky promise… Haven't you done a pinky promise your whole life?"

"No and I don't know how to do this… what you call a pinky promise."

"Hey, you just admitted that you couldn't do something simple!"

"Can we get on with this…?" Sasuke said with a bored tone.

"Okay, okay. Now all you have to do is hook your pinky to mine and that's how you seal a pinky promise and you can never ever tell."

"What are we promising for?"

"To agree on the bet this is so you won't back away from it."

"Fine not like I'm backing out maybe it's you."

"I'm the one who suggested the promise."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get it over with. I hope you're ready to bet your life on it too." Sasuke said holding out his pinky.

"You trust me to keep it quiet?"

Sasuke nodded, trusting the girl. He hooked his finger with hers and let go. "That felt a little strange." Sasuke commented.

"Maybe because you never promised anything to anyone before."

"I guess. Actually, I **_do_** have someone special but I can't tell you because I promised myself that I wouldn't tell a soul. I guess I have to tell you one of my deepest darkest secrets eh?"

"No."

"Why not? I thought it was crappy."

"No it wasn't, and I already know your secret."

"How much do you know? Who told you?"

"Why you did. Telling someone that you care about someone else is a secret even if you didn't tell me who he or she were." Yuukie explained. But secretly, she didn't even want to know any of his secrets. She just wanted to know if Sasuke cares. She just said that so he'd get intimidated, therefore telling her that he does or does not care. But she wasn't expecting him to **_want _**to tell her.

"But can I at least guess? Who is it? Is it your family? Is it a girl? Perhaps a boy? Naruto?"

"Hey, whoa! Why should I care for that dobe? And no, it was none of them not like I'm going to tell you anyway."

"You're no fun. Besides, Naruto told me that you saved his life once even if it means scarifying your own."

"Let's not change the subject here."

"Speaking of family, do you have any siblings?" She asked but something in Sasuke's eye said that he didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry, just curious." She said apologizing.

"Yes, I **_had_** a brother. But I don't want to talk about him."

"It's okay. What **_do_** you like anyway? Any future dreams?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Well, since we're going to be here, might as well get acquainted

. Our last meeting wasn't really that well."

"I don't pretty much like anything except for my training. My future dreams? To be stronger to kill him and avenge for my clan.

"Interesting… Different and not what I had in mind but interesting."

"What about you?"

"Eh? Is **_the_** Uchiha Sasuke curious?"

Sasuke glared daggers at her as though telling her 'I answered your question so you should answer mine!'

"R-right, well I like writing into my journals, reading or playing with fluffy, cute little creatures."

"So that explains the book and the rabbit in the forest."

"Uh… yeah. My future dreams… it's kinda silly…"

"Just say it."

"I'd like to be with someone. Not just anyone but someone who will never leave my side."

"That's not silly at all."

"Really, you think so?"

"Hn."

"Eh?"

"It sounds more like a fantasy more than a dream."

"Based on your opinion, yes. But I guess you are right."

Yuukie took out a sketchpad and some colour pencils from the drawers and began to write poems and draw frames around it. Sasuke just glanced at curiosity on where she had gotten the materials. Yuukie didn't notice the look in Sasuke's eye, which by the way was interest. Something that Sasuke **_rarely_** has.

"Do you want a piece of paper?" She asked the teen as she had finally looked up from her work.

"And what for, may I ask?" Sasuke asked staring at the paper.

"I don't know, doodle?" She said handing him a piece of paper and some colour pencils.

Sasuke though about it for a while and he had finally gotten an idea of what to draw. He began to sketch inspired of what he had just thought of. He drew lines, curves, and patterns. He had made wonders with the pencil. He almost finished and began to settle with the final touches, shading, thickening the lines. He looked at it once more and agreed that he had made a masterpiece. It was very realistic, wonderful, and so full of life. He smirked on his greatness.

"That's stunning! You're really good!"

"Of course it is I made it. This is Uchiha Sasuke you're talking about."

"It that me?" Yuukie asked looking at the sketch more carefully.

"Yes. I've always wanted to sketch a person so why not? It looked like the great opportunity to do so."

"You're amazing!" She exclaimed once again.

"That's not the first time I've heard it but from a girl like you, it was a first. You actually mean it and thanks for a true compliment."

"You're welcome. And here I thought you were going to doodle, not make a masterpiece!"

"Do you want it?"

"Could I?"

"I just offered didn't I?"

"Thank you." She said giving a warm smile, which this time Sasuke didn't avoid.

"You know you should really smile like that always. It suits you. It kind of reminds me of my mum."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to make you remember your old memories."

"No. It was a really good memory. Thanks, it made me a little happy for once."

"No problem. Maybe you should try smiling Sasuke-san. I bet you'll look really good if you do."

"I don't want… I don't like to."

"Oh come on Sasuke-san. If the girls thought that your smirk made you look gorgeous think of the possibilities when they see you smile."

"You don't get it do you? That was what I was trying to avoid. You don't know how it is, being chased all around the village."

"That's where you're wrong." Yuukie said under her breath but unfortunately… Sasuke heard it but not clearly.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I said, why don't you at least try? Make it a habit even. Sure you look all cool with that smirk on your face but… Why don't you at least try? I'm the only one in this room. And I promise I won't faint." She said jokingly.

"I guess. No fainting now, you promised."

"I'll try. Come on, smile…"

Sasuke **_was_** about to smile when the door busted open and then came the mad dash of Naruto and Sakura racing to the bed.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Yuukie-chan!"

Both Yuukie and Sasuke sighed and looked at each other. Yuukie smiled at him before being pulled away by Naruto asking her on what had happened with her and the Uchiha heir while he was gone. Sasuke wasn't having much luck either. Sakura was talking mindlessly about what she was going to wear on their next mission. Sasuke as always pretended to listen and ignored the chatterbox.

.:Done:.

A/n: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to my reviewers and let's see… what's missing from my author's notes? Oh yeah, Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes which I was not aware of. I know Sasuke was OOC in there and I apologize deeply. But as you know if the person stayed **_in_** character the whole storyline would be ruin and **_no_** SasuOC fic would exist! I've also noticed this- I used English (U.K) instead of English (U.S) because here in Brunei we use the British style like colo**u**r instead of color. And m**u**m instead of mom and others… because we **were** under British ruling.

.:End of A/n:.

.:Replies to reviewers:.

Strawberrysasuke: Thanks!

XxXRoseVixenXxX: Uhh… No. Sorry for the cliffie! If I didn't do it the next chapter will be short! I had spelling mistakes! Man! And I tried SO hard!

PrincessKrystal01: Thanks for reviewing!

BlueMarina: Updated!

JapanAnimeGirl: Thankies! I lub you! Well not seriously but you get the point.

BlueSavage: Yup you're right again! Lemme give you a hint. The R3!0N!P starts in chapter 11!

Koy: Thanks! That meant a lot to me!

Neogem: What? Hey cuzzie! You're using my account to review? Grrrrr! Yeah so what if cian Naruto he'll end up with Hinata anyway…. But thanks cuz for reviewin… But next time DO NOT USE MY ACCOUNT!

Fictionsoul: That will happen just not in this chapter

Rikkufan: Don't worry I won't! LOLzzz! Thanks for reviewing

.:End:.


	9. Poems and Pictures Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all.

Story Title: True Love.

Chapter 9: Poems and Pictures Part 2.

.:Start:.

"Yuukie-chan, what's this?" Naruto asked, holding the picture to the front of her face.

"That's a picture of me."

"This is really good! Who's the artist that made it? It truly looks exactly like you." He said looking at the sketch.

"I did." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-san did." Yuukie said the same time with Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Sakura rushed to Naruto's side to examine the picture.

"Sasuke-kun did you really draw this?" Sakura asked not convinced.

"You heard what she said. You don't believe that I could create such a masterpiece?"

"Of course I believe you and it's really great!" Sakura said admiring the Uchiha's work. "Ano… Sasuke-kun, can you draw me next?" Sakura asked her crush, blushing slightly.

"Maybe…"

"**YES!**" Yelled inner Sakura.

"But I don't think your forehead will fit."

Inner Sakura and Sakura herself twitched their eyebrows. "Then draw my forehead smaller why don't ya! Oh sure! Let's just pun a sign '**BIG FOREHEAD' **on my head and get it over with!" Inner Sakura yelled punching her fist into the air.

"Ma… I'm sure you can make it work somehow." Sakura said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Hn. I don't feel like it."

"I bet that I can do better!" Naruto said proudly.

"Of course you can." Yuukie said, in an encouraging tone.

"If you try hard enough. We'll see the progress in your work in about say… 10 years or so?" Sasuke mocked.

"Hehe… That's a funny joke Sasuke-kun."

"It wasn't a joke."

"Of course it wasn't, how silly of me." Sakura said giving out a fake laugh.

"Ne, Yuukie-chan what about this? What is it?" Naruto said holding out another piece of paper.

"It's a poem written by me."

_**As my heart beats faster, I feel like racing.**_

_**I feel better, when I'm crying.**_

_**As I fall, into your arms with a wound in my heart.**_

_**Won't you please, mend it with a kiss?**_

_**On the lips and I won't resist,**_

_**The love you are giving me.**_

_**Pulling me from my fall,**_

_**Giving me a hug so I'll feel warm.**_

_**The love that we share is what I call true love…**_

_**Naruto read/sang out loud (1)**_

"Naruto-kun, don't read that out loud!" Yuukie said snatching the paper from Naruto's hands.

"Oh so your heart beats faster and it feels like racing, eh?" Naruto said chuckling.

"Naruto…"

"Could it be someone from this room hmn?"

"What? No!"

"Aww. Come on Yuukie-chan…" Naruto whined giving her his infamous puppy dog eyes. "You can tell us we're your friends aren't we?"

"It's no one. I was just letting my imagination flow."

"A poem as good as this doesn't come alone with imagination, it comes from the heart." Sakura said scanning the poem.

"You were writing this poem a while ago and when you were alone… with Sasuke…" Naruto said giving her a mad grin.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Is Yuukie-chan finally falling into Uchiha Sasuke's charm?"

"Na…"

"Stop it Naruto! Go be dumb somewhere else!" Sakura warned.

"Hehehehe and you're getting all upset because?" Naruto shouldn't have pushed it now Sakura had finally snapped.

"Naruto you big idiot shut up and stop disturbing them!" Sakura yelled stuffing the biscuits into his mouth.

Naruto coughed and wheezed as the biscuits stuffed his esophagus causing him to spit out crumbs everywhere. Yuukie gently patted his back, fearing that he might choke and suffocate himself to death.

"Yuck! These biscuits are stale and sugar free!" Naruto yelled cursing the biscuits as he finally relieved himself from the cursed biscuits.

"Oh, stop being a crybaby!" Sakura scolded sounding like an old woman who had 17 children to take care of.

Yuukie poured some water to a new glass and handed it to Naruto. "Here, I think you'll need it."

"Thanks Yuukie-chan!" Naruto said in an almost girly voice, before gulping the water down.

"If you don't mind may I ask on why you two are here?"

"Couldn't visit a friend and not be accused could we! We didn't mean to barge in and disturb you two lovebirds or anything! We just wanted to visit but **NO** we have to be blamed!" That came out totally wrong! It was just a reflex due to the quarreling with Sasuke over the past 6 or so years.

"Naruto, I didn't mean it like that." Yuukie looked slightly hurt but tried really hard not to.

"Naruto you big idiot how can you be such a heartless person!" Sakura yelled nearly permanently damaging Naruto's ears.

Naruto didn't really mean it. She glanced at Yuukie who looked like she was rejected or something but unknown to them she was thinking if her question to Naruto was wrong. Naruto felt guilty and gave a meek smile.

"S-sorry Yuukie-chan but I got umm…" Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. "Well to answer your question… Wait I already answered that." Naruto was talking gibberish and really wasn't making any sense! He glanced at her again, she still had that look! Damn! What to do! God, he was guilty as charged! He felt as though his relationship with Yuukie became very distant.

"Yuukie-chan I'm really so…"

"No use trying to apologise dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto didn't manage a good comeback. Everything, everyone was putting too much pressure on him! He can't take it! He bolted to the door. Yuukie seeing this stood up.

"Naruto!" She called out but he was already out of hearing range. She sighed and slumped back into bed.

"Yuukie-chan are you alright?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"I'm going out for a while." She said standing up and leaving through the door.

As soon as she was out of the door she began pacing back and forth. Argh! This whole thing is just a big mess! She didn't exactly know what had happened since she was thinking about stupid things! Yeah a really great mess she's gotten into! Now Naruto thinks that she's mad at him!

"Maybe some fresh air will calm me down." She said going to the direction of the staircase.

The hospital garden was marvelous! Will all it's nice flower bed arrangements and Sakura trees, it can even make the sickest of people happy. She passed an old woman on a wheelchair guided by a nurse and waved. The woman waved back and she felt a little happy. Just a tad, what she did was terrible! She might not even forgive herself for this!

She sat on one of the benches and forced a smile on her face but it collapsed and went into depression. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob lightly. Naruto was her first friend and this is what she did to him? And she destroyed it with her own stupidity! Hell, if her cries could mend their friendship back she'll forget about her promise to Daisuke about crying!

"Here." Said a so very familiar voice, handing out a handkerchief. She refused to take it but the person insisted so she took it anyway.

She buried her face into the piece of fabric. She then realised that something wasn't at all right, where exactly did this handkerchief get into her hands? More importantly, who's its owner?

She felt very uncomfortable when she felt weight on the bench and body heat next to her. She lifted her head to see that there was a blurry shape of symbol or crest embroidered on the handkerchief. As the blur from her eyes slowly disappeared from her tears, she now noticed what it was…

The Uchiha crest… Then that means that this handkerchief belongs to… She turned her head. …Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked wiping her tears.

"That's the second time you asked me today but the answer is still the same; What do you think I'm doing?"

"I need my alone time if you don't mind."

"Do whatever you do just pretend that I'm not here."

Yuukie sighed out loud, making her face look even more depressing.

"You really shouldn't make your face like that. It doesn't suit you, crying and depression. You looked better when you're smiling and happy."

"Where's Sakura-san?" Yuukie asked trying to change/avoid the subject.

"She went home, saying that she had something to do and she didn't want to disturb me while I'm doing my duties." That was a lie. He had to convince her to go home by telling her that if he had time he'll draw her a portrait of her face, which worked.

Yuukie sighed again and stood up, not exactly knowing where she should go to have some alone time but anywhere but here.

"Wait. Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked.

"I already said that I need my alone time. I want to go somewhere where no one can bother me so I can think." She said taking a step forward.

"Hey, listen here." Sasuke said grabbing her arm to stop her. "You are not going **_anywhere_** without me. Even **_if _**you need your so called 'alone time'."

"Just leave me alone!" She said yanking her arm but it was useless with the iron grip Sasuke had.

"And what makes you think that I'll just listen to you?"

"I- well… I… Oh, very well." She said sitting back down on the bench.

"I thought that you need to be alone?" he asked sarcastically.

"It wouldn't make much of a difference from here to there because I still won't get my alone time with you being with me all the time."

"Do you want to talk about it? It'll help believe me. You can tell me anything. "

"No, no thanks. I'm fine, really."

"And why exactly don't you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know… I started to have these weird feelings about something but I just can't put my finger on it. Ever since Daisuke left I felt insecure and lacked in confidence. I was always being picked on when he left. And to top it all off…" She paused, taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes with the handkerchief.

"I had an argument with Naruto and it wasn't really his fault! It was because of my own stupidity! I have no clue what happened but I fell really guilty about it. The feeling keeps coming and going. I have no idea how to tell anyone and… and… Hey, how did you do that?" She asked looking at the smirking Sasuke.

"Hn. Amazing aren't I?"

"Truly amazing! I thank you. I feel so much better."

"I told you talking with someone would help."

"Thanks a lot Sasuke-san I-I just don't know what to say."

"No sweat. Why are you all upset about Naruto anyway? He's just a dobe."

"You really don't understand, do you? He was my first friend I ever made except for Daisuke. It really hurts you know."

"Yeah, yeah. It's lunch time." Sasuke said looking at his watch. "Let's go inside. Besides, you really shouldn't be out here."

"You're being very nice to me today. I thank you. You know, I kind of like the new you. Would you like to join me for lunch at the cafeteria? I'm sure the food isn't all that bad. I know, the biscuits were really that good as Naruto-kun pointed out. But please join me. I insist."

"Sure I'll give it a try. I'm up for a new challenge."

"Let's go then. Oh, here. I believe that this is yours." She said handing him the handkerchief.

"You can give it to me when you've already washed this."

.: Cafeteria :.

"So, Sasuke-san. How's the food? It's not all bad right?"

"Yeah, not bad at all. You're right."

"See, not all hospital foods are yucky. You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Okay, I stand corrected."

"I bet you're thirsty. I'll go get some drinks." She said getting up. "Here." She said handing him a can of Soya bean.

Sasuke looked at her to the can and back to her. He took the can and set it on the wooden table.

"Is anything the matter Sasuke-san?"

"How did you know that I like Soya bean?"

"Umm… Lucky guess? Honestly, I don't know. I just picked it because I like it and from what I think, it's the only decent drink available. I wouldn't recommend coffee, fizzy drinks and prune juice." She explained, sitting.

"Coffee is bad for you and you could get high in caffeine drive. Fizzy drinks are just plain bad, especially for the teeth and prune juice? It just tastes bad! Besides, it would leave a bad taste on my tongue."

"You're right."

"I really enjoy your company more that anybody else except my team."

"Thanks, it's an honour."

"I'm not playing around here. I'm dead serious."

"I know that and what I said was true."

"I like you…"

Yuukie looked at him in disbelief and nearly dropped her can. She turned pink and stared at her plate.

"As a really great friend… You're a really nice person. I now count you as equal as Naruto and my team."

"You're now so bad yourself and thanks."

"What do you mean? I thought I was the rich, cold hearted bastard?"

"Yeah, you are. But you're only like that in the outside, but inside I see a different side of you, the warmer and gentler side. The side that sets you apart from your outside. I can see that Sasuke-san and I think you're a really great person…. I guess that's why I like you too. It's really amazing how just one day could change everything between us. We've now become friends and I hope that we'll always will be."

.: Back to Yuukie's room :.

"What do you want to do now Sasuke-san?" Yuukie asked.

"Hmn… Just give me another piece of paper and I'll thinks of something."

"Do you need other art supplies? The hospital gives out crayons and colouring pencils too."

"Yeah, anything at all. I'll work something out."

"What are you going to draw anyway?"

"Maybe a vase of flowers or maybe even you again."

Yuukie blushed and handed him the box of crayons, colour pencils and a few pieces of paper.

"You know, everything I say makes you blush."

"Do not. It's not like I blush to every comment or insult that escapes your lips." She said turning around to see Sasuke inching his face closer to her.

"I never noticed that you have pretty eyes until I saw it at this range." Yuukie blushed even harder. "I told you." Sasuke said as he pulled away, starting to sketch.

While Sasuke was sketching, Yuukie one again was writing her poems. Sasuke finished the sketch perfectly. He started to do another sketch but he didn't show it to Yuukie instead he hid it under his chair. Yuukie looked at him curiously but shrugged it off. He did yet another sketch but this time it was just a still life picture of a vase of flowers. He handed the sketch to Yuukie who yawned.

"Is it really that dull?" Sasuke asked looking at the paper. "Or are you just doing it to criticise me?" He growled.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-san… It's really great. I'm just :yawn: really tired… Umm… Do you mind if I sleep? I'm sorry…"

"Go ahead, I'll just leave later." Sasuke said starting another sketch.

"Hmn… Uhh… Thanks. I'm sorry to bore you and :yawn:…" Yuukie tried to manage her words sleepily.

"Just go ahead and sleep." Sasuke said as he waved his hand.

"Okay, okay." Yuukie said before yawning again. She turned around and pulled the covers to her neck before entering sweet slumber.

.: A few hours later :.

Yuukie turned around in her sleep. She grumbled from the tiredness and her eyes flickered. As she opened them, she saw obsidian eyes reflecting her face. She sat up and held her head. She started to massage her head as though she had been knocked out.

"Had a bad dream?" Sasuke asked ironically.

"Urgh… Sasuke-san, what are you doing here?"

"That's the third time today! Does my face make you sick or something?"

"But it's… Wait… What time is it?"

"6 pm." Sasuke answered after looking at his watch.

"Yeah… 6pm." She said sleepily. "Why are you still here? I thought you went home."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, it's not like I have anything better to do at home. So I thought that I should just carry on with my duties."

"So you'd rather stay here and watch over me than go home? That's so sweet."

"Hey, don't take it the wrong way!"

"I know. I just wanted to scare you. Like your rabid fan girls."

"Che. By the way, the nurse brought you this." He said reaching down to grab a tray and handed it to her.

"Umm… thanks. You want some? I'm not hungry. You're not going home anytime soon right?"

"Yeah but this is your food."

"And I say that it's okay for you to have it."

Sasuke looked at her dangerously before picking up the chopsticks. As he ate Yuukie was staring at the white hospital ceilings. After he finished he was about to leave but not before giving her the sketch he made.

"Thanks. Hey, what's this one?" Yuukie asked, reaching for the one under the chair.

"No. You can't have that. This is mine." He said as he snatched it before Yuukie got a chance to grab and look at it.

Yuukie looked suspiciously at him before saying a good bye.

.: End :.

A/n: Phew! Sorry it took so long! I was so busy! I'm entering too many competitions. Not like I have the choice! My teachers made me! Huh… Okay once again… Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes that I wasn't aware of. I **_admit_** that Sasuke **_was_** very OOC in this chapter but I hope you understand. And if there are any flamers out there don't flame me just click the back button. That's what it's there for. Umm… Thanks to my reviewers! Much love. If it weren't for you I wouldn't stay up late just to finish this!

I wrote this a long time ago. I thought it might fit to this story.

.: Replies to my reviewers :.

Aika Yuzumi Harisaku: Updated!

Fictionsoul: Thanks! I hope she's not too perfect. Some people will say she's a Mary Sue or something if I did.

gamenerd159: Thanks!

rikku-fan: Are you kidding? I absolutely LOVE Kit Kats but I think I'd prefer 500 review and 500 Kit Kats. Equal ne?

Mint Aizawa: Updated! Sorry it took so long!

Koy: Thank you very much!

Princess Krystal01: Cute ne?

JapanAnimeGirl: You're right. I'm just afraid that some flamers will show up or something so I put up the warning earlier.

BlueMarina: Heheheh! You will never find out! Joking, you will soon enough! Wait for chapter 11! There I told you! Thanks!

XxXRoseVixenXxX: Oh sorry for the mistake! Yeah but I think in this chapter he's really OOC! And the upcoming chapters too! He'll be an overprotective bastard! I love that! BUT WAH! I tried not to! Anyway, Brunei is located in Southeast Asia, on the island of Borneo, located at the north in between of Sabah and Sarawak. Now don't ask me about its latitude and longitude okay? Don't worry we weren't attacked by the Tsunami! I will update!

Blue Savage: YOU MUST! Just kidding! I'll try to post up sooner!

Neogem…


	10. Saved By My Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Story Title: True Love.

Chapter 10: Saved by my savior.

.: Start :.

It was an early morning at Konoha hospital. A girl resting in her bed slowly woke up from her slumber. As her eyes opened, a blurry vision of the person she loved filled her senses.

"Daisuke?" She asked wearily to the said boy as she rubbed her eyes.

"Rub the sleep out of your eyes Sanada. You're still dreaming." Said the teen.

"Sasuke-san? I thought you went home? This is morning. What are you still doing here? Besides, it's Naruto's turn isn't it?"

"I did go home. Naruto refused to see you and practically begged me to take over. I refused but since he started to let me drag him with my feet I had to."

"Why? What's wrong with him? Is he ill?"

"Maybe this will help clear things up." Sasuke said handing her a bouquet of forget-me-nots.

"Eh?" She said startled, a blush creeping on her cheeks, as she accepted the gift. She picked up the card sticking on the box and looked up at Sasuke, giving him a weird look.

"Read it and no it's not from me." Sasuke glared at her.

And Sasuke was right it was actually from Naruto. The writing wasn't all that understandable so Yuukie squinted her eyes to looked at it closer.

Yuukie-chan,

Sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have said all of that. I guess it was just a reflex since I was with that Sasuke bastard most of my life. I hope you're not feeling sad or angry towards me. I'm really, really sorry. I like you and I don't want to loose our friendship from my mistake. So I hope these forget-me-nots will mend what I have done.

Naruto.

"Naruto… You've done all of this for me?…" Yuukie whispered as tears of guilt rolled down her cheeks.

"Oy!" Sasuke said, making Yuukie look up. "Do you think that Naruto would be happy seeing you like this? He's done all of this and you're crying? Sanada you're a really ungrateful person."

"I guess you're right. I never knew that you would care for Naruto so much that you would look after me."

"Let's not get overbroad. And what are you? His fiancé? Really, me helping the dobe out? Che. That would only be wasting my time." Sasuke said, his head high. "Here." He said handing her a tissue.

"Thanks. You're really being nice to me." Sasuke opened his mouth but Yuukie finished his sentence. "I know it's your duties, you're paid to do this and a ninja always finishes his missions or jobs perfectly whether he or she likes it or not." She said giving him a bright smile.

"I don't have to repeat myself then." Sasuke looked at the girl who looked like she was about to cry. God, he hated it when he saw girls cry. It made him feel… Well he didn't exactly figure out what the feeling was but… He guessed the right word would be…funny?

"Hey, don't make that face!" Sasuke warned.

"W-what face?" She questioned.

"Don't you dare cry!"

"I'm not crying!" She yelled but it was only a bear whisper.

"You're going to!"

"I-I'm not crying. I guess you being nice to me made me remember my aniki…" Her voice trailed off.

"Okay, I'll give you a deal. You stop crying and I'll listen to your problems. I know that you need someone to talk to."

"I never thought that you were a part time psychiatrist." Yuukie said letting out a laugh. "I told you, I wasn't crying. I just had a nice flashback about aniki. I guess I just miss him and got sad."

"Does he really look like me? I mean, every time you look at me you either turn around blushing or cry."

"What do you expect from a girl? At least I'm not wooing over you. Kneeling before you and listening to your every whim."

"Can you just forget about him? It's making my job more challenging."

"I thought that you liked more challenging missions?"

"Yeah but I swear if you cry I'll-I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Here I brought you this." He said handing her a lunch box. "Kakashi assured me to give some healthy food. It's all organic so you can rest assure that it's safe and no I didn't poisoned it." He smirked as though he was saying a lie. "Here, I also brought you a bottle of soy bean milk." He said putting the bottle on the bedside table.

"Umm… thanks and all but I'm not that hun…"

"Eat!"

"Fine but I can't finish this so would you…"

"I have my own." He cut her words and held out his own lunch box.

"Well then let's eat." She said snapping her chopsticks. She took a bite and closed her eyes in pure bliss. "Mmmm… Its really good Sasuke-san, where did you buy this?"

"I… made it." Sasuke said quietly before consuming some rice.

"Is that so? Well Sasuke-san you make a really good chef."

The next day Yuukie was released from the hospital and went back to work as usual at Ichiraku. She was very glad to go back to work since having her sick day at the hospital was a total drag.

Yuukie put on her apron, tying it into a ribbon at her back. She took one look at the mirror and frowned. She should at least change her hairstyle right? Besides, her fringe was getting to her eyes. So she took out a box and pulled out two hair clips. She placed one hair clip on each side of her hair and looked back at the mirror. Well, it looks fine but dull.

What would look good on her? Pigtails? Nah, not long enough. How about ponytails? Doesn't look nice. How about if she uses a hairpin? That would be following someone else's style. Buns? No way! She looks like an old lady! What if she just let her hair be? Perfect! But just a change, two hair clips on one side. Lovely…

"I'm late!" She said running down the hall to the staircase.

"Yuukie hurry up or you'll be late!" Her mother called out.

"Yeah, so I'll be skipping breakfast!" She said going down the stairs as fast as she could and out to the door.

"Hold it! You are not skipping your breakfast young lady!" Hana said grabbing her shoulder.

"But mum!" Yuukie protested as she turned around.

"Nice look." Hana commented.

"Really, you think so?" She said tucking her hair back behind her ear smiling.

"Yeah. Now take your breakfast."

"Bye!" She said grabbing a piece of toast and headed to the door."

"Teenagers." Hana mumbled.

.: Ichiraku Ramen Stall… 4pm:.

Naruto walked nervously to the stall, which was hosting his favorite food. His legs felt like jelly and he swore that he'll be ignored if he even went there. So what's the point? He already has a years supply (for normal people) in his kitchen cabinet at his apartment. But somehow he felt he had to be there. Besides he had a free ramen coupon, which will expire tomorrow! It'll be a total waste!

He shakily got on the stool and knocked on the counter. "Umm… Excuse me?" He said shakily.

"Yes? Oh… Naruto-kun! It's been a while." She said smiling at him.

"Umm… Yuukie-chan? I…"

"It's all right Naruto-kun. Do you want anything?"

"Ah… Miso, shrimp and beef please."

"Okay… Are you alright Naruto-kun? You're shivering."

"I'm f-fine."

"Don't worry about anything Naruto-kun. I forgive you. We're friends and friends forgive and forget. I loved the forget-me-nots. Thanks."

"Really? I thought you might like it."

"Where's your team?" Yuukie asked suddenly realizing the fact that he came alone.

"Sakura-chan's probably out with her friends. Sasuke bastard is always training in his spare time. I just finished sparring with him a few hours ago. About Kakashi-sensei? I know what he's doing!" Naruto said with a vulpine grin.

"What?" Yuukie questioned, grinning herself.

"Reading more of his porn books. Probably hitting on some girls and trying to woo them with the book's lame advice. No wonder he's not married!"

And with that the two of them burst out laughing. Naruto nearly fell off his chair and was desperately gulping for air. Yuukie was coughing and buried half of her face on her sleeve. Finally, Naruto was being his happy loud self. Yuukie was starting to miss that.

"Why didn't you visit me yesterday Naruto-kun? And it was your day of duty too." She said pointing at him accusingly.

"Sorry, Yuukie-chan. I didn't want to avoid you but I felt like I didn't want to see you at that time." Naruto said putting down his chopsticks to face her.

"Y-you didn't want to see me?" Yuukie asked pouting. Giving him an angelic face.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! Don't cry Yuukie-chan!" Naruto yelled, waving his arm in the air as though he was in distress.

Yuukie dropped the act and laughed. "It's okay Naruto-kun. I was just kidding."

"Oh." Naruto mouthed as he sat back down.

Yuukie let out another laugh. "You know Naruto-kun? You're too funny."

"Umm… Hey! I just noticed! Nice hairdo!"

"Thanks."

Soon it was getting late. The sun had set and it was getting dark every second. The pale ivory moon shone brightly but later disappeared behind the dark black clouds. Yuukie washed her hands and took off her apron.

"Bye Ojisan, Ayame-san." She said as she bid farewell. "Night Naruto." Yuukie said as she passed him.

The next day was like any other day where she worked from nine to six. When she walked home she decided to take a short cut through a dark pathway. She decided to do this because she was already late for dinner and she didn't want to be lectured by her mother.

During her walk, she wondered why the others weren't tracking her anymore. It was maybe because the got bored and tired and that nothing ever happens. Besides, they probably had better things to do. Actually, she was rather glad that her life was set to normal again.

Yuukie was halfway to her house when she was pulled back to an alley. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth and her arms were held strongly by an iron grip. She thrashed around and bit the person's hand and stomped on his foot. He eventually let go and she took the chance to run away. That was until more of them showed up.

"Trying to get away? We found out that you were telling on us." The leader stepped out and accused her. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now we have to waste our precious time making you pay. Hmn… You're a handful aren't you?"

"No! I-I didn't tell anyone! I swear! Now let me **GO**!" She said trying to break herself from the human wall.

"Did you think that we're just going to let you go just like that?" A red haired said curling her locks with her index finger.

"No body knows! I swear! Now _please_ let me go!" She pleaded.

"No way!" A green haired said throwing her to the brick wall. "You little whore! Did you think that what you did didn't hurt! Geez… Did you grow fangs or what?"

"I didn't know that it was you. I'm sorry now let me go!" She said trying to get past them once again when their leader and a brown haired held her arms.

"Whoa! Hold it right there! We're not letting you go until we have a little fun." The leader smirked. "It's been a while hasn't it girls?" She asked her members.

"Yeah! Yeah! We'll have a _lot_ of fun with her!" Her members cheered.

"I won't let you! Now let me go you demons!" She yelled and pulled her arms frantically before a blue haired shut her by punching her stomach. "If you don't want it to hurt than hold still!" She said cracking her knuckles.

She landed on the ground coughing out blood. Yuukie held her stomach and glared at them. She hated these people with a passion. Her eyes were heated and her knuckles turned white.

"Oh don't give us that look! You're trying to look tough? Ooh we're really scared!" The leader said mockingly as her crew laughed.

Yuukie wiped the blood at the corner of her lip and stood up but was later thrown back to the wall by a blonde.

"Don't worry… This won't hurt." Her beautiful voice echoed. She would be a nice friend and a wonderful singer if she weren't such an evil member. "Much!" She said smirking as she held out some kunais.

"Why are you all doing this to me? I just don't understand! Why? What have I done wrong?"

"You already know so don't act as if you don't! Besides we told you once and we are not going to repeat it again. Now you're getting your just desserts. Hope you're hungry because there's plenty where that came from!" An ebony haired said her eyes glinting.

"Yeah, you should have stopped while you still can but you didn't, did you?" A red haired in pigtails said as she blew her bubblegum.

Yuukie braced herself as they all attacked her. She was cut and hit. She would curl up into a ball to try and block out the pain that went through her. She felt herself being picked up and she was thrown to the wall several times and finally she was knocked out. The members continued their doing that they did not notice a shadow like figure on one of the rooftops.

"Oy! It looks as though I've found some cats picking on a defenseless mouse! You all get away from her!" He commanded.

"A mouse?" Said a sexy voice belonging to the blonde said. "More like a rat!"

"Shut up, Kisa! Everyone spread out!" The leader commanded and they did.

The figure walked closer to Yuukie and took her arm and placed it on his shoulder. He carried the now limp body and dragged it out from the alleyway. "Now what to do with you?" He said looking at her face.

Yuukie opened one eye and took one look at her savior and gave a weary smile. She was very glad to see him. "T-thank you, S-Sasuke-san…" She said before collapsing.

"Why do I end up saving you? It's supposed to be Sakura today. I just finished training and then I have to save you again? Che, you're an interference!" Sasuke said as he jumped to the roof and headed to the Sanada residence.

Sasuke knocked at the door. When it opened, he handed Yuukie to a very shocked faced Hana. She screamed and started crying. Sasuke flinched from the scream, it reminded him of his fan girls.

"My daughter is **_dead_**! My **_only_** daughter is dead!" (1)

"Calm down Sanada-san, she's not dead! She just fainted." Sasuke said trying to get his eardrums to work again.

"You saved her? How can I repay you? Sasuke-sama?"

God, did everyone in the whole universe respect him or something? Or was this family working as slaves throughout the ages? "It's just Sasuke and yes, you can repay me by answering a few questions."

"Yes, of course. Please come inside and wait while I'll take Yuukie to her room first."

Sasuke nodded and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Hana led him to the living room and he sat on an armchair. He scanned the room and saw that it was mainly filled with pictures. It was small but homey a lot better than his own anyway.

The pictures were mostly Yuukie and her family but Sasuke wondered why there we're any with Daisuke with them. There were but with Yuukie alone. His train of thought was halted when he saw a particular picture at one of the end tables of his father along with a few other Uchihas and Yuukie's father.

He stood up and picked up the frame and looked at it longingly. How he missed his family. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Looking at your father Sasuke-san?" Hana asked.

Sasuke snapped back to reality and placed the photo frame down. He sat back down on the armchair and placed his chin on his hands. "About those questions?" Sasuke asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Ah… yes." Hana said hesitantly. "What did you want to ask?"

"Does she go through this all the time?"

"Uh… Yes."

"And she doesn't know how to fight back?"

"Yes she doesn't and she would never. She's not that type of person. She'll just pass it off and let it happen."

"Did she ever attend the Ninja Academy?"

"No." Hana said flatly.

"This is going to be hard." Sasuke said as he rubbed his chin. "The ones who are doing this are girls?"

"Yes."

"Do you know these girls?"

"I'm afraid not. Yuukie never told me."

"Do you know why she's being beaten up like this?"

"Y-yes…" Hana said finding hard to swallow.

"Why?" Sasuke asked giving her a sharp glare.

That was very expected so Hana inhaled deeply ready to answer the young Uchiha's question and he knew he wouldn't like it. "I'm really sorry Sasuke-san but I cannot answer that."

"What? Why? I need to know to solve this case and help her."

"I am in no right to tell any of Yuukie's secrets. I suggest that you should ask her yourself. Yet, it's still her decision to tell you or not."

"I will but I expect her to be ready with the answer when I ask. I'll be leaving now." Sasuke said as he left.

Hana sighed and went upstairs to Yuukie's room. She opened the door slowly to see if she was awake. She peeked inside and she was. She was only half conscious and was lying on the bed miserably. There were dried tear marks on her cheeks and in her eyes she could see hurt and pain.

"Yuukie?" She called out and Yuukie looked up and turned to the wall. Hana sat on the bed and called out to her yet again. "Yuukie look at me."

Yuukie did as she was told and turned her face back to the wall. "Sasuke wanted to know why they were beating you up."

"Tell him that I don't want to talk about it." She sniffed.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to tell him yourself, dear."

"Why should I? Besides, it's none of his business."

"He's only doing his job. He said to be ready to answer his question when he asks."

"I already said that I don't want to!"

"I know you don't but I don't think that Sasuke will take a no for an answer."

.: Back to Sasuke:.

Sasuke went to his instructor's neighborhood. He knocked at his sensei's house and waited patiently. He knocked again and waited and waited and waited. His teacher was really driving his patience. He had been waiting for a whole fifteen minutes now!

He banged the door loudly. "Open the damn door Kakashi!" He yelled. He could feel a vein popping from his head.

The door finally opened and there stood a grinning (behind his mask) Kakashi. "Yo! Sorry for letting you wait and all. You see I was…" The agitated young Uchiha cut him short.

"Shut it!" Sasuke spat.

"Temper. Temper." Kakashi warned, waving his index finger back and forth of the teens face. "Sasuke-kun you really should control your temper. How are you going to get an heiress for your clan with that?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked as though he might bite Kakashi's finger off so he pulled it away.

"I've got a report on the person who's beating up Sanada."

"Oh, well come right in." Kakashi said as he opened the door wider to let the teen in.

"I'd rather just tell you out here."

"So, who was it?" Kakashi asked.

"Apparently, it was a bunch of girls but I don't know who they were since I didn't see their faces. I mean it was dark and all. The mother said that it happened before. I also asked her if she knew why she was being beaten up."

"And?" Kakashi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't let me finish! She said that she had no right to tell me who it was and that I should ask her myself and I will. I'm going to solve this case and finish my mission so I don't have to deal with that annoying girl ever again!"

"Okay, thank you Sasuke-kun and oh next time? Tell me in the morning."

"And waste my time to wait for you then tell you? Che." Sasuke said as he turned around and left.

"You're right!" Kakashi grinned and closed the door.

.: Finish :.

A mother always, always makes a mountain out of a molehill. Trust me I've been there.

A/n: Sorry it took so long. I was in Kuala Lumpur for the last six days and I still have homework and projects. My teacher made me head of Geography, English and Science. I had a lot of work. So I'm very sorry!

I'm also sorry if there were any grammar or spelling mistakes that I wasn't aware of. Also I'd like to apologise for the OOCness in the characters. In the next chapter Sasuke will be really OOC but I hope that you guys will understand.

.: Replies to reviewers :.

JapanAnimeGirl: Updated!

rikkufan: I love the exact thing!

crazy-antman: Thank You!

loveable-M: I will and thanks for reviewing!

Koy: Well OOC means that the character is Out Of Character. OOC get it? Well anyway thanks!

Jazzy Uchiha: Thanks!

XxXRoseVixenXxX: I guess you're right! Thanks for your support!

DreamAnimeKitten: You're right I'm not that perfect to make Sasuke in character while falling in love. Only Masashi Kishimoto Sensei can do that. Let's bribe him! Just kidding!

Fictionsoul: Umm… Thanks for reviewing. That was a very good suggestion but I really think I shouldn't. Because that will make her a Mary-Sue and I'm trying to avoid flames. It was a good suggestion though. It's too bad that I can't do that so sorry.

Ja… Neogem…


	11. Secrets Unveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Story Title: True Love

Chapter 11: Secrets Unveiled.

.: Start :.

The next morning Yuukie went back to work as usual. Hana had begged and pleaded her not to go but she insisted. "If I don't go to work who's going to pay for your medical bills? And even worse, you hired them and now we have to pay twice our bills." She stated as she left the house limping slightly.

"You're right and I'm sorry…" Hana said as she watched her limped her way to Ichiraku.

When Yuukie finally reached Ichiraku Ayame screamed and dropped the bowl she was holding which broke into a million pieces. "Oh my god! What happened to you?" She asked while helping her to sit on the stool. "You're not supposed to be here! You're injured!"

"I know… Still, I'm willing to work."

"Sure **_but _**you're not lifting anything just take orders, understand?" The owner said.

"Okay…"

Naruto was feeling very happy today. Not only that he and his cell was going to get ramen for lunch but he was also going to meet Yuukie. He flashed a smile when he reached Ichiraku only to be replaced with a frown.

"What happened Yuukie-chan? That looks serious! Are you sure that you should be here?"

"Things happened Naruto-kun and it's not really that bad."

"I'd like to give you a warm and comforting hug Yuukie-chan but I don't want to hurt you or anything." Naruto said remembering the last time she hugged her when she was injured.

"The head." Yuukie said. "You can hug the head." She said pointing at her head.

Naruto chuckled and walked over to her. "I don't think that I've ever hugged anyone's head before." Naruto said as he hugged her Sakura joined in too. Yuukie let out a small laugh and everyone (except Sasuke) joined the laughter too.

"So what's for today?" Yuukie asked, flipping open a notebook.

"I'll just have 5 bowls of seafood please." Naruto grinned cheekily at Yuukie.

"Okay, that's five seafood." Yuukie said as she noted it down.

"I'll just have the vegetarian." Kakashi said flipping his porn book. After a few seconds a red streak appeared across his face and he began to giggle wildly. Yuukie took a step away from him and turned to Sakura.

"How about you Sakura-san?"

"I'll just have what Sasuke-kun is having." Sakura said looking dreamily at his lifelong crush.

"Okay, Sasuke-san how about you? What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want you to answer my question."

Yuukie froze and blinked several times and spoke up. "What was that? I didn't catch that."

"I said that I wanted shrimp."

"Oh." Yuukie said dumbly. She thought that she was hearing things. Yuukie rang a bell and called out. "Ayame-san, I've got a few orders." She said waving the piece of paper.

"Hey way cool!" Naruto said excitedly as he pressed the bell's button over and over again and annoyed Ayame.

"I'm coming! I'm not deaf you know!" She said snatching the bell away from the blond.

After they ate well exactly after Naruto ate, Yuukie was entertaining the other customers. The team still hasn't left so she kept herself preoccupied and ignored them. Even though they tried to strike up a conversation she would avoid it as much as possible.

She didn't want to answer their questions, at least not yet. It's been three times since they sprang the question up but she kept herself quiet. Sasuke wasn't making it any easier either. She could see at the corner of her eye that Sasuke was watching her every move, the thought of it made her shiver. He would glare at her if he got the chance, which Yuukie avoided most.

She could loose her mind right now. They were putting pressure on her, all the questions, Sasuke watching and glaring at her. She just couldn't! The very thought of it would make her insane! But luckily, she was saved when a mob of Sasuke's fan girls arrived.

"Ooh! Sasuke-kun, what a coincidence! I didn't know you like ramen. I go here all the time. That shows how much in common we really are!" The leader cooed.

'Yeah right.' Sasuke thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Sanada, the usual." She said throwing back her long hair.

"H-hai."

She took out her hand and shook Yuukie's, which was very strange; Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at this and looked suspiciously at the head of the gang.

"Everyone, Sasuke-san." Yuukie said, in a not so confident voice, which shook every now and then, grabbing their attention. "This is Sumire and her gang. She's a really big fan of you Sasuke-san. She's one of my friends, she's helped me with many complicated things that I don't understand."

"That's enough Sanada. You don't have to tell every single good deed I've done. I'm flattered though." She raised an eyebrow.

"I-it's true she is also certainly very popular among the boys but they just aren't her taste." The way Sumire had been looking at Yuukie, by Naruto's theory, was that she was controlling her. Like a puppeteer and his puppet. "Perhaps Sasuke-san?"

"Stop it Sanada!" Sasuke snapped. "I know what you're trying to do and the answer is no!"

"Whatever are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sumire asked placing her hand on Sasuke's shoulders, which he shook off violently.

"You Sumire are one of my fan girls which I find very annoying and so are the rest of you!" Sasuke said pointing at them. "And you Sanada! I can't believe you're trying to make her look good so I'll like her?"

"Well did it work?" Asked one of the members.

"Shut up Kisa! Sasuke-kun is trying to talk! Don't interrupt him!"

"No! It certainly didn't!" Sasuke just lost his cool. "For the last time I don't want to be one of your boyfriends no matter how much you care or love me! Because I don't need that. What's with the pathetic lies Sanada? Hmn? Did you just became friends with me so you could extract information? Are you their spy? That's low, even for you! I can't believe I trusted you!" His every word was dripping with venom.

Sumire, shocked at Sasuke's sudden outburst snarled at Yuukie. "Sanada, cancel the order. We're leaving!" She said as she huffed away.

"Hai."

"Good riddance!" Sasuke spat.

The others, except Sasuke decided not to ask her the questions, especially not now. Yuukie looked absolutely petrified. Her whole body was shaking. Naruto thought that something fishy was going on. How can friends treat each other like that?

"Okay Sanada, ready to answer my question?" Yuukie shook her head. "Looks like you have no choice."

Yuukie looked pleadingly at Sasuke trying to ask him to back off but instead he gave a low growl. He took out a kunai and placed it on her wrist. Yuukie's eyes widen and she tried to pull away but Sasuke's grip on her tightens.

"You're really testing my patience Sanada. Now tell me before I slit your wrists!" he said as he grazed the kunai on the soft flesh, drawing out blood. (1) "Answer me!" He commanded with a killing instinct.

"It's…" Yuukie began when the kunai Sasuke was holding was thrown away but another.

"Teme! How could you do that to her you heartless bastard?" Naruto yelled. "So, what is she doesn't want to answer your questions now? She was just petrified by your stupid fan club! You can't tell her what to do either!"

"Na…ruto?" Yuukie let out her breath. He just gave her an assuring smile and turned back to glare at Sasuke.

"I think Naruto is right for once Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said trying to convince the teen.

"What do you mean for once!" Naruto yelled shaking his fist at the background.

"Sensei's right Sasuke-kun, you really shouldn't have hurt her or threaten to kill her. We really shouldn't use violence; it's not the way. We should take it slow and calm."

"That's why we couldn't finish the job! My way is better!" Sasuke spat before leaving.

"Yuukie-chan are you alright?" Sakura asked. Yuukie slowly shook her head. "I apologise, on Sasuke-kun's behalf. Let me treat your wound." She said as she pulled out some medicine from her pouch and applied it on Yuukie's wrist.

"Thanks, Sakura-san."

"You're welcome. I've got to go! I don't to be late. Take care of yourself Yuukie-chan." Sakura said waving at her.

"I will." She said reassuringly.

"Sorry Yuukie-chan about Sasuke-kun's behaviour. He's a bit touchy sometimes. Well, I have to go. I have some unfinished business that I need to attend to." Kakashi said before poofing away.

"Thanks Naruto, I didn't know that Sasuke-san was that scary. It hurted, physically I mean. I'm glad you were here to save the day." She said giving a soft chuckle and gave him a shy peck on the cheek.

"W-what's that for?" He asked, red faced.

"That's your reward."

"Well I couldn't just let that stuck up hurt you just because you wouldn't answer his stupid question. Are you still hurt?"

"Just a bit but I'll be fine."

A few days after the incident, everything went back to normal. Well not exactly… Naruto was the only one who visited Ichiraku but sometimes he was with Sakura. They didn't even ask a single question. Sasuke refused to see Yuukie, which was actually fine with her.

She finished early today so she took her time passing through the park. There were not many children playing there. She breeze was quite chilly but that wasn't the cause of what made her feel uneasy.

She began to sense that something or rather someone was following her. Failing to be discreet, as if they're intending to. Soon different noises were heard.

"Yuukie-chan…" The voice cooed. "You didn't make a very good impression." Said the shrilly voice, making Yuukie stop dead in her tracks.

.: Flashback :.

Sumire held out her hand to shake Yuukie's and Yuukie saw some writing on it. 'Make a good impression or else!' Yuukie gingerly took her hand and shook it.

.: End of flashback :.

Yuukie decided to walk faster but it seems as though those voices were following her. She turned to a corner and still she could hear footsteps and vigorous laughter.

"Aww… Little Yuukie afraid?" Kisa asked in her marvellous voice.

Yuukie looked back and Sumire and the others appeared. Yuukie started to run, there is no way in seven hells is she going to get beaten up again! It wasn't her fault that Sasuke disliked his fan club.

Yuukie prayed in her little heart that someone would help her. Anyone just anyone will do. Yuukie turned into a corner when someone grabbed her. She tried to scream and struggle but the person held her tight and placed a hand on her lips.

She was pulled into an alley and they both hid in the shadows. Was this Yuukie's saviour? Thank Kami-sama for answering her prayers. The Sasuke fan club passed the alley and the person let go of her. Yuukie turned around to thank the person when…

"Y-you!"

Sasuke smirked at the shocked face Yuukie was giving him. "You always need me saving you. First from your attackers then from my fan club, what next?"

'You?' Yuukie thought. Can her life get any worse?

"You owe me one and I want my questions answered, got it? I mean I saved your life." He said rolling his eyes. "Twice." He added.

Her life was officially over! She just nodded. It was the least she could do.

Sasuke's ears picked up some female voices headed their way. He bent down and took her arm and placed it around his neck. Yuukie blushed since Sasuke was holding her legs. (2)

"You'd better put your arms around me quick or both of us will be dead." Yuukie did as she was told and put her arms around her neck and blushed harder. "Hang on." He said as he jumped high to the rooftops.

Yuukie was too scared to even scream, instead she clung tighter to Sasuke and buried her face on his back just so she couldn't see how high they are and she didn't even care if she was embarrassed to cling onto Sasuke like that.

"Afraid of heights are we?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk on his face. When they had reach their destination, Sasuke let a very red faced Yuukie off his back. "You've got some explaining to do and don't you dare try to run away, avoid me or even lie because I will know and oh, just a hint… I can't stand liars."

Yuukie gulped and nodded. She led her to the living room.

"Explain everything." Sasuke said the millisecond he sat down.

"Don't you want anything to drink first?" She asked him nervously.

"Don't try to avoid it."

"Well, you're the smart one. Why don't you try to figure it out?"

"Hn. Let's see… First it was your attackers then my fan club. Maybe in some way both of them are connected. Both groups are girls but the fan girls only become rabid when…" Sasuke stopped his sentence when her remembered something.

.: Flashback :.

"Shut up Kisa! Sasuke-kun is trying to talk! Don't interrupt him!"

"Shut up Kisa!"

.: End of Flashback :.

Both groups had a girl with the name Kisa and she had a beautiful voice. But if they're attacking Yuukie the only reason was…

"You like me don't you?" Sasuke choked out.

Yuukie's breath hitched. "N-no. That's not it."

"Oh."

"Don't take it personally. I mean I like you and all just not in that way."

"Then what? Both groups include the same people and the only way that they will attack is when someone likes me."

"Yuukie, a letter from Daisuke just came… Oh, am I interrupting something?" Hana asked when she held a few letters.

"Actually…" Sasuke began.

Yuukie cut him off. "No, not at all." She said as she rushed to her mother's side.

She took the letter from Hana's hand gleefully and sat back down. "It finally came!" She said as she ripped the envelope. She opened it carefully unfold the piece of parchment. She read it silently then after a while depression took over her happy face. Her once attractive smile was far from long gone.

"Excuse me." She said as she stood up and disappeared up the stairs.

Sasuke saw that her eyes were filled with sadness. Who could miss that? There were tears sliding down her cheeks. He became curious at the sudden depression. He eyed the letter and picked it up. He knew that he shouldn't, it would be violating another's privacy but it could help him solve everything. Soon curiosity got the better of him and he read the letter.

Yuukie,

I know that you miss me… I feel that way too. But please don't be this way… Yes, we've been growing apart, haven't we? Well… it's because… I don't know how to explain this but… Might as well tell you everything… I… don't need you anymore… It's over. I'm sorry but I've met someone else. I've moved on and I think you should too. It's not you that's the problem but I've just lost interest in you…

I'm really sorry for breaking your heart like this. I'll never forget you… It's better if you don't reply this letter back or she'll find out. There are other fish in the sea. I'm sure you'll find someone that'll make you happy.

You can keep the ring… For all the memories that we've shared.

Daisuke.

"I thinks that this guy just wrote it a little too harsh for a sweet girl like her. He really knows how to break a girl's heart." Sasuke said, setting the letter down.

Wait a second… 'It's over'? 'You can keep the ring'? 'I've met someone else'? 'I've lost interest in you'? What the hell is going on?

"What is he talking about? I thought that he was her… She lied. Everything she said was a lie and I just warned her not to lie."

He now understood. Since he left Yuukie had been looking at him to remind her of Daisuke. The girls found out and were off to kill her. He can't believe that they would actually hurt her like that.

"I guess you found out the truth. Daisuke was her boyfriend not her brother." Hana said appearing out of the blue. "Now I can tell you anything you need to know but it's still better if you ask her yourself because I don't know everything. You should be up there and talk to her."

"What?" Sasuke asked startled. "Why? Why does it have to be me? You're her mother!"

Hana smiled. "It's the only way to get all your answers and maybe, just maybe…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, curious to why she stopped her sentence. "Which door is to her room?"

"The one on the right." Hana answered and left.

Sasuke went up the stairs and paused at her bedroom door. He slowly creaked the door open and knocked softly. He saw Yuukie sitting on the bed hugging her knees, her faced covered by one of her hands. He could hear her sniffling and letting out a few whimpers.

"Hey, Sanada…" Sasuke called out.

Yuukie raised her head and Sasuke saw that her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained. She reached for the pillow and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke closed the door to avoid being hit.

"Watch it!" Sasuke warned.

"Go away Sasuke! I need my alone time! Get out of my room! Who asked you to enter anyway?"

"Do you think that I'll actually listen to you? You promised to give me an explanation!"

"Promised?" Yuukie asked startled. "Who ever said I promised?"

"You gave me your word now tell me!"

"Can't you see that I've just broken up with my boyfriend! Yes, Sasuke I have a boyfriend! Are you happy now? You've made my life more miserable than it already is!"

"Okay, I know girls are really touchy about these things and they need someone to talk to. If I help you, you need to answer my questions."

"No."

"Come on Sanada, most girls would trade anything to be in your place right now."

"That's the problem, I'm not like most girls!"

"Come on I'm ready to listen. Just treat me like a normal person, not like Uchiha Sasuke the prodigy of Konoha."

Yuukie braced herself. "To tell you the truth, Daisuke isn't from this part of the country and neither am I. We both came from the snow country. I only came to live here because of my father." She let out a sharp breath.

"He came here occasionally to visit. Soon we were an item back at snow country. My father never liked him though but I think he would have been very disappointed if he were still alive. Well, then he persuaded his family to live here to spend more time with me and they agreed… I guess the girls saw me dating him and thought he was you or something. When Daisuke left for his training, he wasn't there to protect me and I guess you know what happened next…"

Yuukie let out a small laugh. "I never knew that he could be that type of guy. I guess that was why dad hated him so much. I guess he knew what was coming, he was there just to protect me. I'm sorry that I've doubted him. He's kind of like Naruto… That's why I get along with him better."

"Then have Naruto. He wouldn't be much of a difference."

"You'd think it's so easy to just forget someone you love like that?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"That him?" Sasuke asked, noticing a picture of Daisuke but in an older version. (3)

"Yeah."

Sasuke scanned the picture. "I must agree that there is a resemblance."

Daisuke's hair was until his chin, nearly like Sasuke's but it's not spiked up at the back. He had a snow forehead protector on his forehead. He looked amazing with the smile played on his lips with the wind blowing his jet-black hair, covering his hazelnut brown eyes. A chain hung from his neck, just a simple one but it had a crest, maybe a family symbol for a charm.

"He trains too much even when he doesn't want to." Yuukie said suddenly, making Sasuke snap back from the picture. "He's the golden child of his family and the next heir, so he'll have to be stronger."

"Hn. Doesn't look like one. Why would he be wasting time with love when he wants to be stronger?"

"That's it, he doesn't want to."

"Must have a screwed up mind."

"Umm… Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" Yuukie asked nervously. "A personal one."

"Sure."

"Please be honest with me. Is there anything wrong with me that nobody wants to be friends with? I never did have any friends since I moved here except for you guys. Do I have to change my shyness? Or is it because I didn't give much affection? I'm not really good at expressing my feelings. I never did have my first kiss with him. My family didn't allow me. Our rules are that kisses on the lips are only exchanged when we get married (4) and I was young and scared."

"I think you're fine. You don't need to change anything."

"Then why did he leave me? Is it because she is more smarter, sexier, prettier and bolder that me? I admit that I'm not really intelligent or pretty. I'm timid, boring and a liar. You said it yourself." Yuukie was spilling all of these to Sasuke and he listened and wondered how girls could hold such raw emotion and let it go all at once.

"I never said that and I don't believe that. You do have points that make you attractive and take my word for it."

"Really?" She asked playing with her dress with a soft taint on her cheeks.

"Yeah, you're nice, very nice. You're also very talented, you're very gifted in writing and being secretive is very good. You're not boring at all and you're not a liar, you're just secretive. You are pretty and so what if he doesn't like you anymore? There are other fish in the sea, other boys are just waiting for the right moment to be with you."

"Do you really think so?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"I have to go. I still have to give a report to Kakashi." Sasuke said standing up, brushing imaginary dust from his khakis and headed to the door.

"Oh, okay. Umm… Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" He said pausing at the door and turned around.

"T-Thank you." She said with pink ears.

"Yeah." Sasuke closed the bedroom door and went down the stairs to see that Hana was sitting on an armchair, reading a book.

"Are you leaving?" She asked and placed her book down on the coffee table.

Sasuke just nodded to answer her question.

"It's awfully late. Why don't you stay here? We do have a guest bedroom."

"Thank you for the offer but no thanks." He said heading for the door.

"All right then, if you insist."

"Good night then."

"Good night and oh Sasuke?" Hana called out.

"Yes?"

"Take care of my daughter will you? Bring her happiness that I couldn't give."

"Hn."

.: End :.

I'm sorry about this, even if you guys said that I shouldn't but this is the last and final time so forgive me **(1)**

That's must have been very embarrassing! I know how she feels! **(2)**

I know that Sasuke seen Daisuke before (the picture in Yuukie's living room) but that was when Daisuke was young when he grew older Daisuke was more different. **(3)**

Well this is true since my culture doesn't allow kisses except for our own flesh and blood. But still some Islamises bended the rules and kissed anyway (even on the cheek) which is a **_huge _**sin for us. In Yuukie's clan (Her mother's side) she's not allowed to kiss anyone on the lips unless they are married and the kiss is only for their husbands. I came up with this as a mix of culture and each clan must have **_some _**rules. **(4)**

A/n: Readers, I apologise for the last minute change. This was actually the chapter that you guys were waiting for. I'm really sorry that it didn't work out but I've remodelled the whole storyline. The first one sucked so I had to make a new one and it's shorter that the old storyline but I hope you like it.

As usual I apologise for any spelling mistakes or even grammar mistakes that I wasn't aware of. I believe you know why Sasuke was OOC because I explained it up to a thousand times already. Sorry for the long wait! I was really busy… You know how school is and time is running so fast!

We're going to have exams early this year in October since we're going to be included in the public exams! I'm going to have my PMB's! One of the huge challenges in life! Then I have grade 10 (If I pass that is) and if I have great results on my PMB's I'll get to Science stream! So, I have to study hard!

But don't worry I'll still continue this fic but maybe I won't be updating very soon or in the ninth and eighth month either. So guys pray for me because I still have my mock exams in August!

.: Replies to reviews :.

Cindy Tseng: Thanks! Umm… What are foot notes? Please tell me!

Koichiro: You can say that!

JapanAnimeGirl: Thank you!

Jazzy Uchiha: Thankies!

Amasaki Reyoko: Updated!

Loveable-M: Thanks!

Fictionsoul: I'm sorry to hear that! I really hate flamers! If they don't like the story just press the back button. They didn't have to give flames and annoy the authors/authoress!

Ja Neogem…

PS: Read and review! Remember… I appreciate reviews!


	12. Of Returns and Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Naruto!

Story Title: True Love

Chapter 12: Of Returns and Wedding Bells

.: Start :.

It's been a week since Team 7 met with Yuukie, they went on a mission to another country. Now that they're back Naruto was glad that he could go to his ramen heaven and even better to meet Yuukie. He nearly flew to the stand and when he sat on the stool he was so surprised that Yuukie wasn't there to greet him and take his order.

"Hey nechan, where's Yuukie-chan?" He asked Ayame.

A few seconds after the announcement…

"**WHAT!**" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone had closed their ears and winced to lessen the impact.

Lets get back to the part before Naruto screamed…

"Yuukie quitted. A few days before you guys came back." Ayame stated.

Naruto blinked, he blinked again and again and finally… Well I guess you know what happens next.

"Stop it idiot! I'm getting a headache!" Sasuke scolded.

"But, but Yuukie-chan! She… She left! But **WHY!**" Naruto waited. "Yuukie-chan is…"

"Yes?" A voice said making Naruto jump.

He turned around. "Yuukie-chan!" He yelled jumping from the stool and hugged her.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Nice to see you too. At least you took it better than I expected." She said trying to pry herself away from Naruto.

"Why did you quit? I can't see you again and you won't be my friend and!"

"Naruto! We still can see each other and of course you'll still be my friend."

"But why did you quit!" He asked with his infamous puppy-dog's eyes.

"Well, mum got sick and I need to be there for her. She was admitted into the hospital a few days ago. I've been staying at the hospital with her. Umm… We will no longer need your services since we have to pay mum's medical bills. Oh, and this is for you." She said handing out some money.

The whole team looked at her hand and shook their heads.

"It's okay, we were just helping a friend." Kakashi said.

"That's right and you have to pay the medical bills too." Sakura stated, closing Yuukie's palm to say that she should keep the money.

"We don't need it. We just want you to be safe." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, like the idiot said we don't need it. Why do I need your money?" Sasuke tried to sound pleasant but failed, which resulted with Naruto picking a fight with him.

"But you guys helped me and my mother did hired you guys…"

Kakashi raised his hand to silence her. "Really Yuukie-chan, it's okay. We did it because we wanted to."

"Thanks guys." Yuukie said finally after she pocketed her money.

"Ne, ne Yuukie-chan! Do you want to go somewhere? I'm not really doing anything now. We don't right Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded. "See and we haven't talked in a while. So, please?" He said with his infamous puppy-dog eyes imitation and his pouty lips.

"Of course but not too long okay? I still have to go to the hospital."

"Alright!" He said jumping up and down. "I'm going out with Yuukie-chan!" He said in a singsong voice while Yuukie gave out a small smile.

.: The Enchanted Forest :.

"I heard about Daisuke not being your brother and all from Sasuke. Why did you lie?" Naruto asked, watching as a few leaves fell from the tree by the autumn breeze. "Didn't you trust us?"

"I'm sorry, I just… didn't want anyone to know about a few stuff… As you know, I'm very secretive."

"Yeah but you could have at least told me! I thought you were single…"

"Well I am now… Naruto, if you don't mind… I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Sure. So, what happened to your mum?" He asked, picking a dry leaf and cracking it with his thumb and forefinger.

"I don't know…" Yuukie shrugged.

"Can I come and visit her?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"Of course. Do you want to go now?" She said, also standing up.

"Sure!"

.: Hospital :.

"Mum?" Yuukie asked as she knocked the door.

"Come in dear." Hana said, sitting up on the hospital bed.

"Feeling well mum?' She asked as she sat on the bed.

"I guess. Is there someone outside?" Hana asked tilting her head to see who was outside.

"Umm… Yeah. Come in Naruto."

Naruto opened the door and entered, remembering to close the door. He sat on one of the chairs. "Umm… Hi. I'm one of Yuukie-chan's friends. Are you okay? Yuukie-chan told me that you were sick."

"You're… that boy." Hana said.

"Well… Yeah."

"You know him mum?"

"Yes." Hana said reaching up to Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, fearing that he would be slapped… but it never came. Instead, he got his hair ruffled. "You've grown." She said smiling.

"Don't everybody?" Naruto asked jokingly, a smile played on his lips.

"As playful as ever." Hana said.

"I try." Naruto grinned. "I heard that you guys weren't from this country. Is that true?"

"Yes." Both Hana and Yuukie answered.

"Cool! So you guys come from?"

"Snow country." Yuukie answered his question.

"Wow! It must have been pretty cold there!" Naruto said amazed.

"Yeah. There's absolutely no spring or summer there. Just winter, snow and ice."

"Is that why you moved here?"

"No. My father is one from the leaf."

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Naruto said laughing, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, hey! Is that the time!" He said pointing at the clock. "Sorry but I have to go! It was nice meeting you, miss!" He said rushing to the door, waving.

"Where are you going?" Yuukie asked the blond.

"For my daily dose of **RAMEN**!"

"It was nice meeting you too, young man."

Yuukie shook her head in disbelief. The blond was as cheerful and as silly as a sea-lion. His obsession with ramen made her think back about her job. It was fun while it lasted. Meeting new friends along the way, she just hoped that she'd get back to her job soon and meet more new friends.

It' not like people didn't want to be with her… She's just a little shy to meet them. She's not antisocial either. Now with Team 7, she can just meet new ones without speaking up. She's shy with other people because she came from another country and felt like she didn't belong. There weren't much people in her country either so she's not used to it…yet.

It's been two weeks since Team 7 was back from the mission and since Naruto had met Yuukie's mum. Hana was doing well but not so good, she kept fainting every now and then. Yuukie had been trying hard to keep her mother happy but Hana wanted her to be happy and to go back to work but Yuukie refused. Hana managed to make Yuukie go play with her friends though with a little help from Naruto, that is. So now Yuukie is walking around the streets of Konoha with Naruto and Sakura.

"Yuukie-chan, it's nice that you're walking around instead of being locked up in that Hospital." Naruto said smiling at the girl.

"Yes, it's not very healthy to not go out once in a while." The bubblegum haired teen advised.

"I-I guess…"

"Why don't we go to the park?" Naruto asked with a bright smile.

"That's a great idea!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "How about it Yuukie-chan?"

"Umm… Sure." Yuukie said, without much effort. Something was bugging her and it didn't feel right.

Sakura glanced at her with a worried look. "Are you alright Yuukie-chan? Don't worry about your mum she'll be fine. The medic-nins are on it, okay?"

"I know that. I just don't feel good." Yuukie said looking as though she was going to throw up.

"Do you need to sit down?" Naruto asked, fearing that his friend might be ill.

"No, I'm fine." Yuukie said pushing herself forward.

When they were walking along, Yuukie suddenly stopped. A figure stepped out from view.

"Yuukie-chan, are you alright? Why are you stopping?"

Yuukie just looked forward and stared with disbelieving eyes. "Yuukie-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked forward at the figure Yuukie was staring at. "Sasuke teme? You're worried about him?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke-kun? Don't worry Yuukie-chan, he won't hurt you. He's not that type of guy." Sakura said waving to 'Sasuke'.

The figure raised an eyebrow in confusion and called out Yuukie's name. Yuukie shook her head and walked closer to Naruto as though trying to protect herself from him.

"Wait, that's not Sasuke." Naruto said realising that the person wasn't his rival.

"No, it's Daisuke…" Yuukie said averting her gaze from the figure.

Naruto and Sakura stared at the figure. "Do you want us around?" Sakura asked.

Yuukie was reluctant to say no but she had to deal with him alone. "No." She said with a somewhat strong voice. "Meet me at the park later."

Naruto and Sakura went their way. "Good luck." Naruto said giving her the thumbs up.

The figure went closer to Yuukie as her friends went. "It's nice to see you again, Yuukie." He said cupping Yuukie's cheek, Yuukie just nodded.

At the park Naruto was a little worried and was talking to Sakura about it…

"Do you think she'll be fine?"

"I don't know. I never knew he had such a resemblance with Sasuke-kun. She told me that she was single too."

"She told me that too. Except she mentioned that Daisuke was her older brother not her boyfriend!"

"Now that's the real Sasuke-kun." Sakura pointed to the Uchiha teen who was just walking around the park.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and approached his teammates. "What are you talking about? Me? Because I heard you say my name. Sasuke asked annoyed. "And your finger was pointing directly at me, Sakura."

"Not really Sasuke-kun. We were just saying that you're the real Sasuke-kun." Sakura explained.

"What do you expect? It's not like I have a double." Sasuke scoffed.

"Actually, you do idiot." Naruto pointed out.

"Who are you calling idiot, idiot? And what's this with my double?"

"You know Daisuke, Yuukie-chan's ex-boyfriend, well he's back." Naruto explained.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "Where are they?" He asked.

"We left Yuukie-chan alone somewhere around Orchard Road but I think that she left to take care of something with him."

With that, Sasuke began to walk towards Orchard Road.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Going to see Sanada and her so called ex-boyfriend."

"Wait! Yuukie-chan wanted to be alone to take care of it! Don't you dare go there!" Naruto yelled pulling the hem of Sasuke's shirt.

"Let go of me dunce!" Sasuke warned.

"Sasuke-kun, I agree with you on anything but this is disturbing another's personal affairs!"

"So? It's not like I asked you to come." Sasuke said glaring at her and forcefully made Naruto let go of his shirt by squeezing his hand until they were white.

Yuukie and Daisuke were still somewhere on Orchard Road talking to each other, well Daisuke was the one talking, sitting on one of the benches. Yuukie was not looking at him so Daisuke tried to persuade her.

"Yuukie, look at me please. I've come all the way from Snow country just to see you again." He pleaded. "I know I've hurt you so much and I beg for forgiveness. Yuukie…"

"Where's your friend?" Yuukie asked.

"F-friend?" Daisuke asked, puzzled.

"Your… Girlfriend."

"Oh that. Well I don't have one. Well, I do and she sitting right next to me."

"Oh no she isn't! Because you broke up with her and she is really trying not to let her emotions go and hug you!"

"Oh you're still angry about it, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not angry."

"Yuukie, please, if you'll listen, I'll explain everything and you'll understand." He swayed.

"Explain on how you did this to me?" Yuukie asked as tears stung her eyes. "I don't understand why."

"Just let me explain. I only did that so I wouldn't remember you. So I could concentrate on my training to finish it and be a strong heir so I could protect you. If I did think about you, I'll worry and miss you too much. I'm sorry if I wrote it too harsh but it was the only way. I've come here to finish what we started. You're already in the right age now let's go back to Snow country." He said hugging her as he explained. "And get married." **(1) **Yuukie pulled back from the hug, nearly pushing Daisuke off the bench.

Yuukie had forgotten about that little detail. She thought that this day would come within light-years away. It was still her duty whether she likes it or not. Even if she didn't like Daisuke anymore, it must be done.

"Sanada!"

"Sasuke-san?" Yuukie said bewildered.

"Yuukie, who is that?" Daisuke asked getting angry.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Daisuke the one who left her girlfriend in trouble." Sasuke said mockingly.

"What are you talking about? And who are you supposed to be?"

"You've probably haven't heard of the name Uchiha."

"An Uchiha eh? What do you want, Uchiha?" Daisuke spat.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice was heard. "Wait Sasuke-kun! We really shouldn't be here!" She said pulling his arm.

"If you people don't mind, we're trying to plan a wedding." Daisuke said standing up.

"Who's wedding?" Naruto asked.

"Ours." Daisuke said walking away with Yuukie, arm in arm.

"**WHAT!**" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Shouldn't you ask her if she wants to or not? Or at least get an approval from her mother? Like she would want **_you_** for a son in law."

"Like she'll have a choice. Her marriage has been arranged even before she could remember. I'll have her as my wife and there's nothing all of you can do about it."

"Don't act as though I'm a prize to be won!" Yuukie said pulling her arm away from his grasp. "If I could make my own choices, I wouldn't be marrying you! It is only my duty and for the honour of my family!"

Daisuke was shocked to her those words come out from her mouth. "How can you say that? You loved me!"

"Yes, I **_loved_** you. I didn't say I love you now, not anymore."

"Your family will be hearing about this. Be ready in two weeks." He said waving as he disappeared. "I'll be waiting." His voice echoed.

"Yuukie-chan! You said he was your boyfriend not your fiancé!" Naruto wailed.

"I guess I forgot?"

"Now Yuukie-chan, we know that you like to keep secrets but can't you trust us for you to be honest with? I'm your friend aren't I? How about Naruto and the others? Please."

"Come on I'll tell you everything."

.: Yuukie's story and past life:.

As you all know, I'm from Snow country. I was born into the Suichi family where our customs are compulsory to each and every one of the family members. In my part of my family, their female offspring will have an arranged marriage. I was told to be Daisuke's fiancé when I was six. My father didn't approve but it's a must. My mother was also in an arranged marriage but she refused. The outcome was well… She was called a traitor to the family and treated like an outcast. She was also tortured because she did not follow the rules. I only agreed because I didn't want my mother to suffer anymore.

I don't remember much but Daisuke's family is very noble and not to mention royal. I've met him when I was playing outside. After the next few days my marriage was arranged and we've gotten closer. I liked Daisuke but I didn't want to serve his family. Really, they practically hate me. One with no talent or skill is not approved to be in that royal family but Daisuke insisted.

He said that he didn't care. He will always protect me and would make everything right. That made me change; it made me loyal to him. Ready to serve him even if it means my life. But on the inside I wasn't happy, I was suffering only keeping a straight face so mother will not know.

When I received his letter it made me break down. I was ready to serve him and put my life on the line and he just threw me away like some kind of dirty animal? It hurted. Not being accepted. I thought I could trust him but I was wrong…

"Yuukie-chan?" Naruto asked.

Yuukie had been silent for the past fifteen minutes. Naruto really didn't know what she looked like because she had already buried her face in her hands. Sakura was getting nervous and tears were clinging into her eyelashes.

How cruel it was to have your marriage arranged. Forced to marry the one you do not love. Never to choose the one you do. To serve a family which hates you. Being tortured if refusing to do so. If this were how life is, suicide would be a better option.

"Yuukie-chan?" Naruto asked again.

Yuukie lifted her head, her face was red from all the sobbing and she was shivering in fear. Her breathing was uneven and you could actually hear her heart beating fast. No wonder she had been keeping these secrets. It holds something terrifying in her past, present and maybe future.

Sakura inched closer to her and gave her a warm hug. Yuukie burst out in tears and was hugging Sakura back as though the action would take her away from all her suffering. Naruto was quiet, Sasuke was too. He seemed to be in deep thought and unidentified feeling came over him. He actually felt sorry for her. All the suffering, forced marriages, it was all too much. He has a bone to pick with that Daisuke.

.: End :.

An: So? How was it? Too extreme? I thought it was. I actually cried writing this. Sorry it was too short that the other chapters but this chapter held a lot of emotion so I apologise if you feel uncomfortable reading this but some people go through this you know. Not in my religion but I've heard of this but I think the rules are extinct now. Remember, I wrote this for the mix of culture.

As usual I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes that I wasn't aware of and if the characters were OOC, please find the heart to forgive me. The last part of Sasuke to me was OOC so I beg for your forgiveness.

Umm… Surprise? The horror! Don't worry it's still a SasuOC fic! **(1)**

.: Replies to reviewers :.

Loveable-M: Thankies.

Crazy-antman: Well I'm not really sure about that yet either so just wait and see.

JapanAnimeGirl: Updated! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it. Well now Daisuke is claiming her back! Hahahah.

Koichiro: Okay! Thankies.

Maggie: Thanks! I made him just right? I always thought I made him almost too OOC. Well to pronounce Sasuke in Japanese is Sas-ke and don't pronounce the 'u'. Like Sas kay.

P.S: I'm sorry I deleted it the last time, no matter how many times I reentered it, it still didn't have the replies to reviewers!

Ja ne… Neogem.


	13. Sick In Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I'm still waiting for Masashi Kishimoto to give it to me! (A lie)

Story Title: True Love

Chapter 13: Sick In Winter

.: Start :.

"Yuukie-chan… Wake up." Sakura said nudging the younger teen. "Yuukie-chan? Are you all right? Yuukie-chan?" She began shaking her. "Naruto, she's not waking up!" Sakura panicked.

"Don't ask me! You're the medic-nin!" The blond said waving his arms frantically.

Sakura placed a hand on her forehead and withdrew it as quickly as possible as though it burned. "She's just stroked a fever!" **(1)**

"Don't tell me that's bad!"

"Then I won't tell you."

"What are we going to do? There's nobody at her house and she needs to be taken care off! We can't just bring her to the hospital just because of a fever."

"I'd like to take her with me but I'll have to take the night shift tonight." Sakura said caressing Yuukie's hair as though she was her younger sister.

"Then I'll take her!" Naruto offered.

"You idiot! She won't last five seconds in that dump of an apartment of yours! I'm not surprised if she gets a disease just entering your room. And you taking care of her? You can't even take care of yourself! Your apartment's not built to nurse a sick person. So, in that case I'll take her."

"What! No way! I'm not letting her even get near you! You're not even nice so why do you care?"

"I'm still a human being." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Dunce." He added.

"Right…" Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Why do you have to take care of her anyway? I can do it so there!" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Firstly, I'm a responsible person, unlike someone that I know of. Secondly, my place is big enough to fit the Russian circus and not to mention **_clean _**and lastly, I can guarantee you that she'll be well by tomorrow if not today. I've got enough reasons to take care of her."

"But still I'm not letting you even touch her! Who knows what evil you'll do to her!" Naruto pointed accusingly at the dark haired teen.

"Oh please, she'll be in more danger with you."

"I don't care! She's not going with you and that's final!" Naruto said stamping his foot onto the ground stubbornly, pouting like a five year old not getting what he wants.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun's right. He **_is_** more responsible and he's place does have more space. Then it's decided. Yuukie-chan goes with Sasuke-kun for tonight."

"Wha! Ha- how is that even possible! That's not fair! I can take care of her, really!"

"Naruto maybe next time for a sleepover but now she's ill and needs someone responsible to take care of her!"

"Fine!" He said pouting. He turned around to face Sasuke with a glare. "If even one hair is out of place, it'll be your head bastard!" He said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah I'll make sure that your girlfriend is safe and well."

"She is not my girlfriend! She's that Daisuke of a bastard's fiancé. Really! He's even worse that you Ice Prince!"

"I'll just take that as a compliment."

"You wish! I won't praise you even if hell freezes over!"

"Take good care of her Sasuke-kun." Sakura said worriedly, handing the teen in her arms gently to the young Uchiha.

"You cause too much trouble." Sasuke said to the unconscious younger teen in his arms before jumping onto one of Konoha's residential rooftops, heading towards his own.

.: The Uchiha Household :.

Sasuke set the teen on his own bed. He began massaging his arms. "You aren't exactly light." He said glaring at her. "I'd like to give you the guest bedroom but I wouldn't want to open one of the rooms. I don't think this was such a good idea. Why did I ever volunteer to help you anyway? You have a fiancé, why doesn't he take care of you?" He asked, only to get nothing as an answer. "I think I should have just set you on the couch." Sasuke said shaking his head. "Never mind, you've gotten enough suffering for one day."

Sasuke went out of the room and came back later with a bowl full of water, some cloth and a few bottles of oils. He drenched the cloth into the water and squeezed the excess. He folded the cloth in half and placed the now cool and damp cloth on Yuukie's forehead. He uncapped one of the bottles and rubbed the ointment on her neck. He felt something cold touch his fingers and pulled out a chain.

"Together with my Yuukie, Daisuke." He read the inscription. "Oh, how touching." He said mockingly. "If he really liked you, he wouldn't be so selfish on filling his own needs and let you go and you shouldn't be fooling your feelings. It's not him that you like."

Sasuke went to the bathroom to take a shower and he brought his clothes with him so he wouldn't have to change in his room. He came back out a while later with his hair dripping wet. He dried his hair with a towel and glanced on the bed. Yuukie was still sleeping peacefully.

Sasuke grumbled in annoyance. When was she going to wake up? Something told Sasuke that Yuukie didn't eat this morning or at lunch either. Taking care of a sick girl was harder than he thought. He went downstairs to the kitchen to cook up something for him and the sleeping teen on his bed.

He came back later with some porridge for Yuukie but she was still sleeping. Sasuke placed the bowl on the bedside table and took out a small bottle of oil and pulled the cork out. He placed the bottle under her nose. As the heat and smell coming from the bottle filled Yuukie's nostrils, her eyelids slowly fluttered open. **(2) **She held her head and looked around.

"Wh-where am I?" She said trying to remember what had happened. "Sasuke-san?"

"Just lie down. You're ill and I took you in."

"I'm sorry for troubling you. I really should leave. Thank you." She said getting up to her feet but ended up loosing her balance but Sasuke was there to grab her. " I don't feel so good. My head hurts." She said clutching her head.

"I did told you to lie down but you didn't want to listen." He said helping Yuukie get back on the bed. "You didn't eat anything this morning did you?" Sasuke asked and Yuukie slowly nodded. "Then eat. I made some porridge for you."

"Eh? No thanks, the only reason that I didn't eat was because I wasn't hungry."

"Even if you're not, you still have to eat for energy. You have to take care of yourself. Isn't that what your mother wants? Now eat and don't try to test my patience."

"Thank you." She said taking the bowl from Sasuke's hand. She took a bite and chewed slowly. "This tastes just like how my father used to make me when I was sick or is it just my taste buds?" She said giving out a small laugh.

"Don't fool yourself Sanada." Sasuke stated.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to hide your suffering and sadness with smiles and happiness. You should be honest with your mother and tell her the truth that you don't want to marry that good for nothing Daisuke."

"How dare you say that to Daisuke, he is my fiancé! I do want to marry him! It's my business not yours so keep out of it. You don't know anything!" Yuukie snapped.

"More importantly, you should be honest with yourself so think about it." Sasuke said leaving.

Yuukie stared at the retreating back of the young Uchiha. He was right. She had been fooling herself all these years. The feeling inside her of Daisuke was not love; she was being pitied and was giving her life away to repay her debt.

She shouldn't have yelled at Sasuke's face like that and she could feel the guilt seeping in. She sighed and stood up to her feet. Holding onto the walls for support, she went out of the room and meet Sasuke at the hallway holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Sasuke-san, I-I…" Yuukie fell to the floor after her unfinished sentence.

Yuukie was once again resting on the young Uchiha's bed. She was back sleeping until that particular smell invaded her nostrils once again. She shot up from bed and faced the dark haired youth.

"Sasuke-san… I…" Yuukie began but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"You idiot! I told you to lie down and eat the porridge! You are sick! Argh! Will you ever listen to me?"

"I thought you went out because you were angry that I yelled at your face."

"I was only making some hot chocolate for you and me. Now listen to me and eat your porridge and drink your hot chocolate."

"Well I uh… Umm… Thanks Sasuke-san and sorry…"

"You're impossible to take care of."

"Sasuke-san? I wish that Daisuke was more like you. I have to admit, you're a little nicer than him."

"Whoever said that I was nice?" Sasuke asked, taking a sip from his mug of hot chocolate.

"You're always helping me and watching over me, making sure that I'm well. Thanks and you can't say that it's your duties anymore because it's not." **(3)**

"Hn. I will still have my own reasons."

"Admit it Sasuke-san, you have a warm heart."

"I'm only helping you because I felt sorry for you. I didn't do it from the bottom of my so called warm heart."

"I don't believe you. Whatever you say I still think you have just a little bit of niceness in that deep, deep, very deep pit of your heart." Yuukie said almost finishing the bowl.

"Believe whatever you want to believe. I don't care."

"I'm done, thank you." She said, placing the now empty bowl on the bedside table. "It's all warm and good too. So is this hot chocolate." She said after taking a sip.

"Is it too bland? I'm not really into sweets. If it is I could just make you another one."

"No it's perfect. Just right. Not too sweet and not too bland. Thanks for everything. I really should repay you."

"I don't need anything. You cannot give me what I want most."

"What is it that you want most?" Her eyes shone with interest. "Why is it that I cannot repay you when you're doing this all for me? I must know so I can repay you…"

"I told you that it's nothing. It's not like you can give it to me anyway."

"Well I hope that you'll get what you've always wanted, whatever it is."

"The chain." Sasuke said. "You going to keep it?" He asked.

"Ah, you've seen it already?" She said pulling the chain. "I don't know. I think I'll have to, since I'm going to be living with him soon. Two weeks seems so soon, doesn't it? Won't mum be surprised that she'll soon have a son in law."

"You don't have to do it." Sasuke interrupted. "You don't have to marry him. You don't like him, right?"

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not. I have no choice. I have to marry him, he's my fiancé and it's already a curse in my mother's side of the family. I can't just back out. Since my father's family died their traditions and customs went down with them and I'm stuck with the family curse of the Suichi Curse."

"Every curse can be lifted. You have to tell your mother the truth but before that you must be truthful to yourself first." Sasuke said before leaving with the empty bowl and mugs.

"And I will do just that." Yuukie said under her breath, smiling at the retreating back of the older youth, thanking him silently.

Late at night Yuukie was still wide awake, thinking about **_how_** she's going to tell her mother. The door of the room creaked open and she shut her eyes immediately, pretending to be asleep so the dark haired teen wouldn't be upset about the fact that she's still awake.

The said teen approached the bed and tucked in the younger youth. He placed a palm on her forehead and drenched the cloth back into the bowl of water and once again placed it onto Yuukie's forehead after he had squeezed out the excess.

"Feel better in the morning so I don't have to look after you again." Sasuke said turning around, heading for the door. "Oh and go to sleep, if you don't it'll be difficult for you to tell you mother with sleepy eyes."

Yuukie open her eyes in shock after she had heard what Sasuke had just said. He knew she was awake the whole time. She could just she him with that smug smirk on his face. Oh how she wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face. She pulled the covers to her neck and went to sleep.

The next morning Sasuke dropped Yuukie off at her house since she was feeling well again. After a refreshing shower and a change of clothes, she went out to visit her mother and tell her, not exactly knowing how, that she doesn't want to marry Daisuke and why. But before all of that she was attacked by an orange blur and was caught in a big bear hug.

"Yuukie-chan! How are you? I was so worried! Did the arrogant bastard do anything to you?"

"Hey Naruto-kun. I'll be just fine, if you let me go that is." Yuukie said and Naruto let go with worry in his eyes. "No, he didn't do anything. He just took very good care of me. I'm feeling well and much better thanks to Sasuke-san, so stop worrying over me. Oh, hello Sakura-san." Yuukie greeted.

"Feeling well Yuukie-chan? You scared us to death yesterday by falling ill!" She said pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry! Yes, I'm feeling much better." Yuukie said as she pulled away. "Please excuse me, I have to visit my mother."

"Oh yeah! We were just there and your mum said to take you somewhere to get some ice-cream and enjoy ourselves while she's having her treatment."

"Oh. I was trying to tell her that I want the wedding to be off. I can't lie to her and to myself. I can't stand it anymore. Sasuke-san had opened my eyes and taught me to be true to myself."

"That arrogant Sasuke did what? I don't believe you. Anyway want to get some ice-cream?"

"On a cold day like this?" Yuukie asked looking at the sky.

"Right." Naruto said laughing nervously.

"How about we get some hot chocolate instead?" Sakura offered a suggestion.

"That's a great idea Sakura-chan! So, how about it Yuukie-chan?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes that you cannot say no to.

"Well… Okay but after that I want to go to the hospital." Yuukie said giving in into Naruto's pleading eyes.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled punching the air. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

As the three friends went their way to one of the shops, a pair of hazelnut brown eyes watched from a distance, his eyes fell onto the teen with jet-black hair. His lips formed into a smirk before disappearing into the dark shadows.

"I want with the marshmallows on my hot chocolate!" A loud voice rang in the shop.

"Quiet down, Naruto! You're attracting attention!" A female voice said.

"Can we just order now?" Another said feeling agitated.

As the three sat down at their table, each holding a mug of hot chocolate, two of them were arguing about something the other one did in the morning. The other was sitting a bit distant from the other two, silently sipping the hot beverage in her hands.

"Yuukie-chan?" Naruto asked, snapping Yuukie out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay? You look a little distant. Are you sure that you're feeling well?" he asked a little concerned about his friend.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm still thinking about how I'm going to tell my mother."

"It'll be okay. If it makes you feel any better we'll be there to support you." Sakura said, placing a gentle hand on Yuukie's shoulder.

"Thanks."

They enjoyed the rest of the evening playing with the piles of leaves at the Enchanted Forest. They jumped into the big piles like little children, scattering leaves everywhere, laughing and screaming.

Now they're heading their way back to Konoha General Hospital so Yuukie could finally confess what she was keeping from her mother for many years. Yuukie's legs felt like jelly as the walked into the Hospital doors and when they had finally reached Hana's room Yuukie couldn't move. She took a deep breath and opened the door, only to find something more surprising.

There he was, Daisuke in the flesh, talking and laughing with her mother. They turned their heads and smiled at her. Daisuke was in fact smirking. That smug on his face made him look like the devil.

"Look Yuukie, Daisuke's back." Her mother greeted.

Yuukie couldn't take it anymore! "Mother! Please! Don't make me go through this!" She said running to her mother's side, bursting into tears.

"Go through with what dear?" Hana asked surprised.

"The family curse! I can't marry Daisuke! I just can't!" She pleaded.

"But your marriage has been arranged. We can't change anything. Not to mention that Daisuke's family had already paid the sum. 1,500,000 gold pieces is a hefty sum Yuukie. You must and you will marry Daisuke."

"So that's it! I'm just some toy you can do whatever you please to do with? Am I nothing to you? Is this how you all look down on me? And I can't believe that these words came out of your mouth mother!"

"My, my Yuukie-chan, you must be more nervous about the wedding after all." Daisuke said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't you dare touch me! Keep your filthy hands to yourself! I will not marry you!" She yelled pushing Daisuke away.

"Someone's getting a little bit agitated. Tell me Yuukie-chan, is it your time of the month?" Yuukie gave him a glare. "I guess not. Don't worry so much Yuukie-chan, everything has already been arranged. The wedding will take place right after we've return to Snow Country."

"I'm not going with you to that place! That is not my home! This is! Konoha is my home, where I have my friends."

"You might say that but what will your family say?" He asked, throwing the family card onto the table. "What about the golden rule? What happened to that? You **_must_** follow the rules. I'll be waiting, Yuukie-chan." Daisuke said leaving the room.

"I can't believe that you could just give me away! Your only daughter and child! Is that what I'm for? The money? I hate you!" Yuukie yelled running out of the room.

"Yuukie!" Hana called out but Yuukie was already out the door, running in tears.

Naruto and Sakura was stunned by Yuukie's actions. They had never seen her like this before. She used to be quiet and loving. They were shocked by the way she yelled and said 'I hate you' to her own mother. It was just not like her. It's as though an Inner Yuukie was unleashed.

Yuukie ran down the stairs, wiping her tears and sniffling. She opened the doors and her arm was pulled back by Daisuke. She turned to glare at him. How dare he touch her? He had no right! She was just a prize to be won in his eyes.

"What do **_you _**want?" She chocked out. "Haven't you won? Isn't all of this enough? What more do you want from me?"

"Chill out. I just want to talk. There are some things that needs sorting out. Let's go for a walk." He said smoothly, he walked arm in arm with her but Yuukie refused to go along. "Remember the golden rule." He added.

"Yes koibito…" Yuukie obeyed reluctantly, following Daisuke to the direction of the park.

"That's much better. Cheer up! Your life will be much better. Surrounded by noble people and servants waiting on your hand and foot. A bright future lies ahead for us. Look!" He said pointing up. "Snow, the indication of purity and beauty. Just like you…"

Winter does not only mean pure and beauty. It also stands for the harsh cold waiting for you. The season of disasters… If we're getting married in this season, surely a curse will be upon us.

Can't you see, that we are not meant for each other? We will only live in the darkness the winter has brought upon the world. The cold snow prevents a cheerful and warm feeling to enter you.

That's it! You're the snow. The harsh and cold wintry snow! Not allowing my happiness to shine with the spring…

.: End :.

Don't you just hate it when you get suddenly sick! **(1)**

Ah, I have this ointment that smells and heats your nose forcing you to wake up **(2)**

Haha, Yuukie got Sasuke there! **(3)**

A/n: Whew! That was long! Well longer than the last chapter anyway. Do you like it? I think it just sucks! Daisuke's sweet and all but if he doesn't get what he wants he'll do anything to make it go his way.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I wasn't aware of and if the characters were OOC please find the heart to forgive me! I admit it! Sasuke was OOC okay!

Uwah! I updated faster this time ne? I've got some spare time and some of the ideas were waiting to be released at the back of my mind. I thought I should use my time to make my fan fiction whenever I get the chance. My Mid-term exams are getting nearer.

.: Replies to reviewers :.

Amasaki Reyoko: I updated and yeah Sasuke will kick his noble ass!

JapanAnimeGirl: Thanks!

Kausi: Yup! You're right about that!

NaruHina113: Sorry that I can't finish this chapter with some NaruHina because their relationship doesn't start until a few chapters more. Sorry! But thank you for reviewing! I feel so guilty right now so please forgive me!

Jazzy Uchiha: Updated!

Cryxtylz: Don't cry my bestest cousin! Here a tissue for you! And maybe next time I'll do some Yaoi.

Koichiro: Woah! That is like harsh! Hope you don't get to be forced to marry someone that you don't like!

Fictionsoul: That's okay. Sasuke's going to kick his sorry ass!

PS: Reviews make me type faster!

Ja ne… Neogem


	14. Beginning and End

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat it again? I don't own Naruto!

Story Title: True Love

Chapter 14: Beginning and End

Warnings: (Oh there's a warning in this chapter!) Just a little teensy weensy bit of angst, foul language and violence but hey it's still PG 13. I don't go overboard okay?

.: Start :.

The dark wintry sky is crying and beautiful snowflakes came dancing down from the heavens. This scene was perfect for a soon to be married couple but what if it wasn't? What if you know that you weren't meant for each other? What if it was the meaning of making the biggest mistake of your life? This is a portrait of doom!

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Daisuke asked his fiancé, breaking the silence between them.

"I don't agree with you. It may look that way but nothing is what it seems."

"What is up with that attitude? We need to get rid of that before we go back to Snow Country. My family will not approve with that kind of attitude."

"Then don't! I was thought of a worthless piece of crap! I wasn't worthy enough to be part of the Takeshi Family. I was nothing in your eyes. Your family despise me and what makes you think that they'll change that feeling?"

"That's not true. I love you! You were a somebody in my eyes. A beautiful and talented young girl. I even made the price of 1,500,000 gold pieces for you. Doesn't that show how much I love you?"

"Love? **_Love?_** Do you even know what love is?" She questioned. "You only noticed me because of my looks and talent but not because of who I really am! You never saw me as anything the first time we've met."

"Yes I did! I fell in love with you at first sight!"

"No you didn't! You don't remember now do you? Well I do!"

.: Flashback :.

"Look Daisuke, it's one of the Suichi children." Daisuke's mother said to his son. "Hmn. They're not even up to our standards." She said arrogantly. "Look at that one over there. She has a pretty face, too bad she's just not to our level. Must have no talent at all."

"You're very right Honorable Mother." A very young Daisuke said nodding his head in agreement with his mother.

.: End Flashback :.

"That was you?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes it was I, Daisuke. See how lowly you look at me before? I wasn't worth your time. I'm not worth it Daisuke so let me go. Please! I beg of you! Let me go!"

"Don't ever say thing like that about yourself!" Daisuke yelled pinning her to a tree. "I've made a right choice and I **_will_** have you as my heiress!" He said closing the gap between them. Daisuke lifted Yuukie's chin with one finger and brushed his lips gently.

"No!" Yuukie said pushing him away. "You know the rules of my family! I cannot kiss a man who is not my husband!"

"Well what's the difference? I'm already your fiancé, soon I'll be your husband too." He said as he tried to kiss her again but was abruptly pushed away again.

"Not until 13 more days. I may be your fiancé but I'm still not your bride."

"Don't try to push me away Yuukie because something bad may happen to your poor sick mother."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would and I will do just that if you don't cooperate." He hissed into Yuukie's ear.

"You're going against the rules! You can't do that! And I can't believe that you'll have the heart to hurt my mother if I won't kiss you!"

"Well then let's start with your cheeks first then I'll make my way to you neck and collarbone then finally your lips."

Yuukie took a deep breath and braced herself as warm lips touched her cold cheeks. She was shocked by the contact and was about to push him away but Daisuke gave her a piercing glare and Yuukie gave in.

He gave little pecks on her cheek and all the blood rushed to Yuukie's face. She was nervous yes and she was bending one of the most important rules of all but what choice does she have?

He made his way down to her neck where he placed feverish kisses making her gasp. "Tilt you head." He said and Yuukie did just that giving him more area for him to kiss on.

Daisuke's eyes glinted and he gave a smirk. He was about to claim those lips when…

"Oy! What are you doing?" A voice called out.

Both of them turned their heads and moved apart. Yuukie's face was flushed and her breathing was ragged. "Sasuke-san?" Yuukie asked surprised to see him.

"What have you done to her?" Sasuke asked Daisuke after taking a look at Yuukie's flushed face. "I thought you couldn't kiss her until both of you were married."

"Mind your own business." Daisuke spat and continued on his ministrations but Yuukie pushed him off saying that she was embarrassed that Sasuke was looking at them. "Do as I say or you'll be an orphan, understood?" He whispered into her ears.

'_Tell him to go away and leave us both alone.'_

"Go away Sasuke… Leave us alone." Yuukie said to Sasuke with watery eyes. She gasped as Daisuke licked her earlobe.

"What are you talking about? You hate this guy. You aren't going to actually marry him are you?"

'_Tell him that you are…You love me and have agreed to be married to me in 13 days.'_

"I am. I love him and I agreed to be married to him in 13 days." She said as gripped Daisuke's arms, holding him still and trying to push him off as he began pecking and licking her collarbone, but to no avail.

"Cut the shit! I know that you hate him! This jackass! What happened to '_be true to your mother but first be true to yourself'_?"

'It was all a lie. You are being truthful to yourself. You were just blinded by an annoying bastard to see the truth.'

"It was all a lie. I am being truthful to myself. I was just blinded by an annoying bastard to see the truth."

"Don't lie Yuukie! You're not being truthful to yourself. This is not like the Yuukie I used to know! You can't marry a stuck up bastard like him!"

'Why does he care anyway? He doesn't know anything. The Yuukie he used to know was just an act. This is who you really are my pet.'

"Why do you care anyway? You don't know anything. The Yuukie you used to know was just an act. This is who I really am…" Yuukie hesitated to say the last sentence.

"Say it or your mother will die!" Daisuke commanded.

"I am Daisuke's pet…" Yuukie finally said, tears were going down her cheeks looking at Sasuke in apology but she had no choice.

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled and pulled Daisuke by the collar and his fist connected with Daisuke's handsome features, sending him to fall face flat on the ground. "Go!" He urged Yuukie.

"I can't…"

"Go! Hurry! I'll handle him just go!"

"But…" Yuukie protested.

"Just go!" Sasuke yelled.

"You're really getting in the way!" Daisuke glared at Sasuke but smirked. Yuukie was about to make a run for it but Daisuke stopped him. "If you run you're mother will be dead. I have my own troop of ninjas waiting for my command. I can just call them over by this." He said holding a mechanism in his hands.

Yuukie stopped in her tracks. Sasuke yelled at her to run again but she shook her head. "I can't Sasuke, my mother will surely be killed."

"That's blackmail! You're so low you filthy dog!"

"Oh am I?" Daisuke said smirking, licking away his own blood from the corners his mouth.

"Yuukie-chan! Where are you?" A voice called out, Naruto's in fact. "Yuukie-chan…" Both Naruto and Sakura rushed to her side. She was a wreck; she was hugging her knees and kept whimpering. Her tears never stopped flowing as she shivered in fright.

"What happened to you Yuukie-chan? And what's up with them?" Sakura asked.

"They're fighting and I can't run away or Daisuke will call his ninjas and kill my mother." She explained with fear in her eyes.

"Naruto, the device in his hands. We have to break it!" Sakura said looking at Daisuke's hand.

"Right! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made the seal and a few of his clones appeared. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out. "Keep that bastard busy!"

"Alright." Sasuke said charging to Daisuke and throwing a few punches but was easily blocked by Daisuke.

"Is this all you've got? You really are weak for an Uchiha." Daisuke said sarcastically, laughing at Sasuke's face.

"You're going to eat you words through a straw when I get done with you!" Sasuke yelled.

"You, Mr. I've got a stick up my ass bastard is going to feel so sorry when we kick your ass. How dare you even touch our friend with your filthy hands! You're going down!" The Naruto clones said in synchronization.

"I'll handle you with ease!" Daisuke said so full of himself.

"Hn. We'll see about that." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"Right, like I'll be afraid over mutated eyes."

"They're not mutated! They're your worst nightmare!" Sasuke charged at him. "Shishi Rendan! (Lion Combo)"

Daisuke fell flat on his back and dropped the device. Naruto took the chance to grab it but Daisuke had already made clones of himself and grabbed Naruto's hands and flung his aside. Naruto's other clones joined in and took care of Daisuke's clones while Sasuke fought with the real Daisuke.

The mechanism lay on the ground unattended and Yuukie seeing it ran and threw it to one of the tree trunks. She stomped it with her foot until the radio was crushed into pieces. Sparks flew and Yuukie smiled in triumph. Everybody stopped and looked at her. Yuukie faced Daisuke and stepped away from the now broken machine.

Daisuke gave out a maniacal laugh. "You really think that you've won my little Yuukie-chan? You should know well that I'm very well prepared." He said taking another device and Yuukie's face fell. "Hiro, take care of the job for me will you?" A 'roger!' was heard and it was Daisuke's time to smirk in triumph.

"You're a madman! I will never marry you!" Yuukie yelled.

"You've got nobody to take care of you Yuukie, I'm your only guardian left. I can't believe that you could be this disobedient. It must have been the influence of your annoying so-called friends. I'll teach you a lesson."

Everyone was looking at Daisuke with hatred in their eyes. Yuukie after hearing Daisuke's words fell to the forest floor clutching her heart. What would her family say? She disobeyed Daisuke and her mother will be murdered. Daisuke had won after all… She should give up while she can.

"You win Koibito… I give up… Take me away. Please forgive me."

"Now that's more like it. Let's go now shall we?" Daisuke said in a sweet tone.

"Yes…" Yuukie answered.

"I don't believe it! You're just going to give up like that?" Sasuke yelled.

"You're an interference!" Daisuke yelled, putting on some gloves. "I'll end your life once and for all! Devil hands!" He yelled as the glove gave out black fire. He charged at Sasuke, whose eyes widen.

"Daisuke don't!" Yuukie yelled running towards him. Yuukie knew what Daisuke was going to and she doesn't want him to do it either.

She grabbed at the charging hand but Daisuke pushed her. Sasuke just stood there, no jutsu was going to hurt him. Yuukie pushed Sasuke out of the way but Daisuke hit her instead. She fell to the ground from the impact and was clutching her stomach. She began to cough up blood and her breathing wasn't normal.

Sasuke grabbed Daisuke by the collar and punched his face again. "What the hell did you do to her!" Sasuke asked enraged.

"That moron, she got in the way!"

"You'd better tell me now on what you did to her!" Sasuke said tightening his grip on Daisuke's neck.

"Its the Takeshi family's special technique; The Devil's Hand. It freezes the blood from flowing and if it is not treated, she could die in 10 minutes."

"Cure her you evil bastard!"

"I can't do it! I'm not a medic-nin I'm only an Elite Ninja! And get your hands off me! If you want her to live, get her to your Kage and she'll be able to cure her. But you'd better hurry if you want her alive."

"Naruto, Sakura you get her to Tsunade-Sama. I'll deal with him."

"Hai!" They said and Naruto lifted Yuukie and they both went their way to the Hokage tower.

"You!" Sasuke yelled trying to squeeze the life out of Daisuke with his bare hands. "If anything happens to her I will kill you myself!" He said letting go.

"You were the cause of all of this. So don't blame all of this on me. If you didn't interfere, she wouldn't have tried to save you." Daisuke said getting up and dusting himself. "Riff raff." He added.

"Asshole." Sasuke cursed and made his way to the Hokage tower.

Sasuke had arrived at the Hokage tower and he was asked to wait outside and sit with his team members while Yuukie was being treated. He opened the doors and his teammates glanced at him with worried eyes.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked as he sat down, plopping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands.

"Not very good. Tsunade-baba didn't guarantee that she'd live. She might not make it, or she could be just fine or she could come out of those doors with a disability." Naruto said sighing. He stood up and paced around.

"What happened to Daisuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. I let the rat go run his way. Nearly wetted his pants, that bastard."

"That big jerk! I can't believe he really had the intention to kill! If Yuukie-chan recovers, I think she'll have a very shocking surprised that would make her want to commit suicide."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "What happened?"

"You remembered when Daisuke held that second radio? Well he told his troops to murder Yuukie's mum." Sakura answered.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked again, if all does not go well, the whole Sanada Clan would be extinct.

"Fortunately, they were caught and arrested. But the bad news is that Yuukie's mum got some serious injuries and is being taken care of as we speak." Naruto stopped his pacing.

"That idiot was in the way. I could have taken him by myself but she had to be in the way and risk her life. That was the most idiotic thing she's done!"

"As if Sasuke! She was brave! You risked your life too when you saved me from Haku's needles. That means that you were being an idiot too!"

"That was totally different. I was saving your life, dobe."

"No it isn't! How is it so different eh Sasuke?"

"Just shut up."

"I rest my case." Naruto said triumphantly.

After 5 long and tired hours of surgery, Tsunade came out of the doors, sighing and pulling off her mask.

"Oy brat. Wake up."

"Damn it old hag I'm trying to sleep!" Naruto muttered.

A vein popped from Tsunade's forehead and her eyebrow was twitching from the nickname the blond gave him. Has he no respect for the Fifth?

"Wake up you ungrateful brat!" Tsunade yelled, smashing her fist onto the bench, waking Naruto up with a start.

"Wha- What did you do that for?" Naruto asked irritated then he looked at Tsunade's face and asked. "How'd it go? How is she?"

"Calm down. She's fine, a little sore but just fine. And no visiting until she wakes up, got that?"

"But **WHY**?" Naruto whined but stopped when he saw the murderous look Tsunade was giving him. "Fine. Aa! Where did Sakura-chan go?" He turned his head left and right but saw no Sakura. "Sakura-chan?"

"Someone called?" Sakura's voice asked as she came in with Sasuke behind her. "Tsunade-sama, how did the operation go?"

"It went well. You may all go now. You can visit her tomorrow at the General Hospital. You all saved her life. She could have died if another minute was spared. Oh one more thing, who did this to her?"

"The son of a nobleman from Snow Country, Sanada's fiancé, Daisuke." Sasuke answered.

"Him? Well that explains why her blood…" Tsunade didn't finish her sentence but went her way.

"Her blood was what, Tsunade-baba?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing. Just go home. It's late and I believe you have training in the morning? Well this morning so just go." She said waving her hand, gesturing that they should go their way.

The next morning, Naruto and Sakura went to Konoha General Hospital to visit Yuukie. They had big smiles plastered on their faces. Their mentor, Kakashi had given them the day off since they saved Yuukie. However, when they entered the room, their smiles faded.

Yuukie was lying on the bed motionlessly; a mask was on her face with a tube on it, connecting to an oxygen tank. Her heartbeat was being monitored and it was beating normally. That's one of the good news but her breathing wasn't normal at all. It sounded as though she was suffocating.

"Hey, Yuukie-chan?" Naruto called out but there was no answer from the unconscious girl.

"I don't think she's even awake Naruto." Sakura said approaching the girl. She sighed and sat on the unoccupied chair beside the bed. "You'd better get well soon." Sakura said placing a hand on top of hers.

Naruto sat next to Sakura and gave Yuukie a big hug before leaving without a word.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going out for a while to visit Yuukie-chan's mum. I won't be long. I'll come back later.

Naruto opened the door to Hana's room and greeted her. "Hey Auntie."

"Ah young one. Come in, come in."

"Hey Auntie, how are you doing? I heard that Daisuke's ninjas attacked you last night,"

"That's right. He must be angry that Yuukie didn't want to marry him."

"He sure was! Yuukie-chan is in the hospital right now! She got hit by Daisuke's Devil's Hand technique."

"Oh my. Is she all right? Is she even alive?" Hana asked, worried about her daughter's health.

"She's fine but unconscious. But Auntie, why are you letting Yuukie-chan marry the one that she does not love? You did it when you were young too didn't you? And you backed out from it."

"Yes, I suppose I did. I just didn't want Yuukie to suffer what I've gone through."

"She will suffer more with that bastard Daisuke. She was really upset when you wouldn't let her back out of it."

"I really don't want her to marry Daisuke but…"

"Come on Auntie, she needs o make her own choices and be free from you family's curse."

"Well, I guess that you're right."

"Thanks for seeing it her way." Naruto said opening the door, ready to leave.

"No young one, thank you for opening my eyes."

"Sure, no problem!" Naruto said waving as he left.

It's been a week and still Yuukie hasn't woken up. Naruto and Sakura were kind of worried about it. What if she stayed like that forever? Sakura was reading a book and Naruto was holding her hand. The door opened and they glanced upwards to see Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it obvious Naruto? Sasuke-kun came here to visit. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Actually no. I came to say thank you. She's still not up yet?" He said approaching the bed and pulled something from his pocket. He took out the same bottle to wake up Yuukie the last time she didn't wake up and ripped off the oxygen mask.

Both Naruto and Sakura gasped. "What are you doing? She needs that do breath dimwit!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke placed the bottle under her nose and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped for air and Sasuke placed the mask back on her face. When her breathing was steady again, Yuukie tried to sit up but Sasuke stopped her.

"Don't sit idiot, you're injured." Yuukie gave him an apologetic look. "Hey, thanks back there and..." Sasuke said in a soft voice. "Don't ever do that again! You are such an idiot! How could you just risk your life like that! I should be the one on the bed not you!" He snapped.

Yuukie turned away and faced the wall. She shouldn't have jumped in the way and try to save Sasuke. She got in the hospital as a punishment. "But overall, thanks…" Sasuke said heading towards the door.

"Y-you're… You're we-…" Yuukie tried to say.

"Don't talk idiot. Just rest." Sasuke said before closing the door, leaving.

The next few days Yuukie was allowed to walk around the hospital and stretch her legs so she went to visit her mother. She could finally walk without using the mask but she mustn't run or else she could be out of breath.

Since after the operation, she couldn't breath as she usually could. Must have been a side affect from the blow of the Devil's Hand. But Tsunade said that she'd be okay after a few months.

Yuukie knocked at the door of her mother's room. After she heard her mother said 'come in', she braced herself and opened the door and entered the room. "Mum? Are you okay? I'm sorry that I got you in this mess. I did agree on marrying him but he got angry because he wanted to brake the rules and kiss me."

"I know. Naruto told me. Yuukie I'm sorry if I was keeping your happiness locked away. You can call the wedding off and choose whom ever you want to marry."

"R-really?" Yuukie asked in disbelief. "Y-you mean it mum?" And when Hana nodded Yuukie gave her a big hug. "Thanks mum! Hey, why don't we go to the hospital's garden tomorrow?"

"That would be a great idea. Now why don't you go back to your room and rest. I'm feeling a little tired myself."

"Okay mum." Yuukie said heading for the door. "Oh and mum? I love you." She said giving her a small smile.

The next morning Yuukie woke up and got dressed. She was going to the gardens with her mother today and she was really looking forward to it. She went her way to her mother's room and knocked on the door but there was no reply.

"Mum?" Yuukie called out, yet still no answer. "Mum?" She asked opening the door but the whole room was empty. She saw a nurse walking towards her and she asked where her mother was.

"Are you the child of Mrs. Sanada?" She asked.

"Yes." Yuukie said. "Yes I am. Why? Did something happened to her?"

The nurse had a solemn look on her face. "Tsunade-sama has called for you." She said leading the way.

"Umm… Okay but what does this have to do with my mother?" She asked but the nurse didn't say a word.

They reached a room and the nurse knocked the door. "Come in." Tsunade's voice was heard.

Yuukie entered the room and something didn't feel right. Why was her mother not in her room and why has she been called? The pieces of the puzzle don't fit.

"Yuukie… I have something to tell you. It concerns your mother."

"W-what is it Tsunade-sama? Why is she not in her room? Did she fell ill again?"

"Not exactly." Tsunade's voice was serious and Yuukie didn't like it one bit. "Did you know that your mother has a swollen liver?" **(1)**

"No Tsunade-sama, she never told me. She only said that she was ill. Why do you ask?"

"Well the thing is Yuukie, sometimes… Fate will do some awful things to your life." **(2)**

"What happened Tsunade-sama? Please, I want a straight answer."

"I'm sorry Yuukie but she died this morning."

"M-mother d-died?" Yuukie repeated then her world went back.

.: End :.

Hey this is a very serious thing! You can die from this! **(1)**

Okay, now she sounds like Neji! **(2)**

A/n: Oh my goodness! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Wow! Ahaha you are probably wondering why Hana had to die but that will come out in the next chapter!

Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes that I weren't aware of. And I admit that in this chapter Sasuke was totally OOC with saying thank you and all so forgive me!

.: Replies to reviewers :.

Jillytee: Thank you!

Hiruto: It's updated!

NaruHina113: I'm sure you are but don't worry the NaruHina part is not that far!

crazy-antman: Updated!

Fictionsoul: It's okay there was a lot of cursing in this chapter too! And Hana did give in to Yuukie's decision but sadly she died.

Starfall88: Is that ASAP enough?

Senx2: Okay I will.

XingXing: Did I made a mistake? Oh well, I did apologise in that chapter! I'm going still and there's nothing that could stop me! Unless flamers… Let's not go there! Are you from Brunei? Because the Mini-Q I'm talking about is the one in Brunei.

AddictiveJon: Don't worry the NaruHina part is just around the corner!


	15. Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Story Title: True Love

Chapter 15: Guardian Angel

.: Start :.

Yuukie had fainted after Tsunade had announced that her mother was dead. How could this happen? Why did this have to happen? Her mother was the only one left in her life. If this happens, she'll have to move back to Snow Country with her uncle and Daisuke… She wanted to die right then right now. She couldn't move back with that family and it would mean seeing Daisuke again. She didn't even want to face him, much less live with him.

If she fainted why did the wooden floor feel so soft? It's like she was floating in a bed of air. It felt so warm. Why is she thinking about herself? Her mother just died! Wake up her mind yelled at her and she did just that.

Yuukie woke with a start on her own bed, sweating. Naruto was there looking at her strangely. Naruto tried to talk to her but she ignored him and went out of her room. She ran desperately to her mother's room. It was just a dream wasn't it? Her mum wasn't dead, she's sleeping in her room. She promised to go to the gardens with her!

Yuukie stopped dead and clutched her chest, her breathing was uneven and soon she was gasping for air. Her head was spinning but she must see her mother. She heard footsteps behind her and someone was yelling her name but she didn't care. She needed to see her mother! She steadily got up and used the wall to support her walking. She took two steps and her breathing stopped. She lay there suffocating and was picked up and rushed back to her room.

"No!" She choked out. "M-mother!"

"Stop talking! Relax and breathe, Yuukie-chan!" Naruto yelled but Yuukie was once again knocked out from consciousness.

When an oxygen mask was finally placed on her face Yuukie woke up. She had attempted to try and run to her mother again but she was strapped down. She struggled but it was no use. Her wrists and ankles were tied down on the bed.

"Sorry Yuukie-chan but you have to relax and calm down if you want to attend your mother's funeral at four." Naruto said. "I'm sorry for your mother's death Yuukie-chan but there's nothing we can do. You shouldn't beat yourself up."

"Naruto-kun, please let me go. You like me don't you? If you really do let me go to my mother's room. Please? Please untie me." Yuukie pleaded. "Let me see that my mother is still alive. She's not dead! I can prove it, just untie me and I can show you! Everyone's lying! She's alive! She's not dead! She promised to go to the garden with me today." She let out a hysterical laugh. "Yuukie and mum are going to the garden today." Yuukie said in a singsong voice. She was on crack! Naruto never knew that the death of her mother would affect her this much.

"Yuukie-chan, listen to me! She's dead! Just let it go!"

"She's not dead! She's not dead!" She said over and over again. Tears fell from her red eyes. "She's not dead!"

After three hours Yuukie had finally calmed down. But her state was still unstable, so Naruto was her guide from now on. Even for walking she needed help since she kept on bumping into things. She changed into a black kimono and was ready to face the reality that her mother had died. She was going to attend the funeral with a straight face.

"Yuukie-chan? You okay in there?" Naruto asked, knocking the door softly. "Are you ready yet? It's about to start."

"I'm fine and I'm nearly done, just a few more seconds and I'll be out."

"Okay." Naruto's voice was head from the other side of the door.

Yuukie face the mirror one last time and headed to the door. She was about to reach the doorknob but pulled back her hand. She can't do this! But… if she didn't attend the funeral, she'll never see her mother's face ever again. Yuukie took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You ready Yuukie-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

Naruto led the way to the cemetery. Most of her mother's friends were there but there was no sign of her family. She walked past the crowd to the front right beside her mother's casket. She looked at her mother's face one last time before closing the lid. The elders lowered the coffin to the hard and cold ground as tears welled up in her eyes.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "It's okay Yuukie-chan, we're here." Sakura said soothingly, the others behind her nodded. Yuukie couldn't even manage a smile to say thank you.

When they had buried Hana's coffin, everyone said their prayers. After the prayer was said, Ino handed Yuukie a bouquet of the finest flowers in her flower shop. Yuukie placed the bouquet on Hana's grave and hot tears made their way to her cheeks.

A few group of people made their way to the front towards Yuukie. "Uncle?" Yuukie said startled that he would actually come.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked and the teen nodded. "Even though she was an outcast Yuukie, she is still my flesh and blood, Hana my youngest sister will always be part of the Suichi family."

"Is there a Sanada Yuukie here, daughter to Sanada Hana?" Someone called out from the crowd.

"Yes. I'm Sanada Yuukie." Yuukie said raising her hand.

"Your mother left this for you." He said handing out a scroll to Yuukie. "And are you Suichi Takashi?" He asked Yuukie's uncle. "Eldest brother of Suichi Hana?"

"Yes." Takashi answered. The elder nodded and handed him another scroll.

The ceremony ended an hour later but Yuukie and the rest of her family were still there. Sakura and her girlfriends and even Naruto were still there. Yuukie's family was taking to her so they didn't want to interfere with the Suichi family's business. When they finally left Naruto and Sakura approached her.

"Yuukie-chan, it's getting late. We'd better go. Do you want to stay at my house for a few days?" Sakura offered.

Yuukie shook her head. "No. No thanks. I'm fine. You can go home if you want to, I'm just going to stay here for a while longer." She said sitting next to the grave.

"But Yuukie-chan, it's almost night time are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine Naruto-kun. Just go and head home I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well okay. Since you said that you're fine. See you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Maybe at Ichiraku, if not you'll know where to find me right?"

"Right. Take care of yourself Yuukie-chan, don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault."

"I will." Was the short reply.

A half hour passed and Yuukie was still at the cemetery. The sky was turning dark, not because of nightfall but because of the falling snow. When the clouds burst Yuukie did the same thing. Her tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. Why is she crying this much?

' _I hate you!'_

'_Yuukie!'_

'Your marriage has been arranged. We can't change anything. Not to mention that Daisuke's family had already paid the sum. 1,500,000 gold pieces is a hefty sum Yuukie. You must and you will marry Daisuke.'

'So that's it! I'm just some toy you can do whatever you please to do with? Am I nothing to you? Is this how you all look down on me? And I can't believe that these words came out of your mouth mother!'

All of the words rang in her head and she was afraid. She was afraid to face this grave without hearing her late mother's voice in her head! And when she is afraid she did what she did best. Run… Running away from her problems. That's what she was… A coward.

And that's what she did run away with tears in her eyes. Not knowing or even cared where she was going. The puddles of melted snow splashed as she stepped on them. Not many people were out so she wouldn't worry about bumping onto someone. She slipped on some ice and fell on the ground.

Her ankle felt as thought it was pierced with pins and needles. So she just stayed there on the wet ground, getting soaked with deep snow, drenching her clothes. The gods are cursing her right now. She's cold and wet like a stray dog. Why did her life have to be like this? All the ones she loved were now gone. Who's next? Her?

The fall of snow seemed to have stopped since there weren't any more snow falling down on her head but she saw that her surroundings were still snowing. Was it a miracle? She looked up and there he was holding an umbrella over of her head. Sasuke…

"You're such an idiot to play in the cold snow."

Yuukie hugged Sasuke and his eyes widen in surprise just for a second. He dropped the umbrella and they were knocked down to the deep snow from the impact with him flat on his back with Yuukie on top of him. This girl was just impossible to take care of yet, Sasuke didn't push her away. **(1)**

"Sasuke…"

"Hn. Idiot."

Sasuke never did let the girl go, even now. He is sitting on his bed still holding the teen that hugged her while they were outside in the snow. She was exhausted either from her tantrum in denial that her mother was dead or by today's events. Sasuke had carried her all the way to his house. There weren't any people on the streets because of the weather so they wouldn't know that **_the_** Uchiha Sasuke carried a girl all the way to his household. He would send her to her own home but the door was locked.

Why did this idiot (as Sasuke would say) hug him? He was so surprised at the action but it felt nice and warm to be hugged. This feeling went back to his early years. And why isn't he letting her go? Is it because she wouldn't let go or he didn't want to wake her up or was it something else?

Sasuke shook his head. What was he thinking? But still… Maybe he should put her on the bed, his arms are getting a little numb. But before he could do so, something sweet filled his nostrils; a mixed smell of chamomile, meadowsweet and blue raspberries. Is this what Naruto meant by him knowing her scent? It was so sweet that he could taste it.

Sasuke shook his head once more to make him wake up from the trance of the perfume. He laid Yuukie on the bed. He then remembered that she and himself were still wet. Great, now his bed is all wet. Way to go Sasuke, his mind yelled at him.

"I should change, I wouldn't want to risk getting sick." He said to himself.

.: Yuukie's dream and flashback :.

"Yuukie, it says here in your mother's will that you don't want to marry Daisuke even though you were already arranged to be married with him and even more, you're wedding ceremony is in 10 days from now?"

"Yes uncle, it's true."

"You're breaking a lot of rules, Yuukie. You might end up as your mother."

"I'll take that chance uncle."

"You must really hate him. Why?" Takashi asked.

"He tried to murder mother and I never loved him… I was just pretending because he saved my life, I only thought of it as a debt to be repaid. But I was wrong uncle, I should follow my own heart."

"Is that the only reason? Daisuke told me that you were just nervous."

"No. He's lying."

"Are you saying that Takeshi Daisuke, a son of a nobleman, the one who paid 1,500,000 gold pieces for you is lying?"

"Yes."

"How can you be this disobedient? Is it because you're living here in this country that made you this way? Well you're going to move back to Snow Country with us and your marriage has been reschedule by Daisuke's will. You will be wed when you're 18, Daisuke said that you'll be more mature at this age. See how he understands? You should be glad that he even showed interest in you much less want to marry you. By the way, when you're living at Snow Country you will be living with Daisuke's family since you're still his fiancé and all."

"No." Yuukie said a little too quickly and her uncle's face showed anger. "Uncle I don't want to be married to him period!"

"You must and you will and I don't want that attitude coming from you when we get home! How would the Takeshi family think of us?"

"But uncle!" Yuukie protested.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Yuukie!"

.: End of dream and flashback :.

Yuukie woke up with a start, she was sweating. Wait how can sweat be this cold? This was moisture, very cold water. But since when did she play in the snow? As she recalled back her thoughts, the door to the bathroom opened. Sasuke came out fully dressed and she remembered.

"Oh Sasuke-san, Well uhh… Thanks I guess… I'm not exactly sure why but thanks anyway." She said standing up and headed for the door.

"And where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Well back to my place. I have to pack, I'm leaving."

"Leaving? You aren't going to run away because of your mother's death are you?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I'm leaving Konoha because I have to move back to Snow Country with my family and Daisuke. It was nice having friends, say goodbye to Naruto and the others for me."

"Don't treat me as though I'm your personal messenger boy! And you are not leaving Konoha!"

Yuukie looked at him surprised to hear that he didn't want to leave. "Excuse me?"

"What do I look like, a tape recorder? I said you are not leaving Konoha, not now at least. It's a blizzard out there and you can get sick again. And you're soaking wet, you'll catch a cold the second you step out of the front door."

"But I can't!" Yes, she can't stay here! If her family finds out that she'd been staying at another man's house she'll be in deep trouble! Sure once is fine but twice? She's gone way out of the line!

"No buts or I'll kick your butt into the cold showers!"

"I really shouldn't stay. My family, if they found out I'll be in trouble. I can't stay."

"So? Aren't you already in big trouble for hugging me on the streets, in the snow and falling on our backs with you on me?" Sasuke said reminding her with a smirk.

Yuukie blushed so hard; she looked like a tomato that had gotten sunburned! "Uhh…"

"See? Now go change while I make something warm."

"Sasuke-san? I don't have anything to change into."

"Just grab one of my shirts."

"I don't think that I'll even fit. You're a year older than me and I'm a girl Sasuke."

"And what do you want me to do about it? Do you see any other female in this house?" Yuukie shook her head. "I didn't think so." He said leaving the room.

Yuukie opened one drawer and shut it back really quickly, wrong drawer. **(3) **She opened the next drawer and took out a shirt and trousers. She really wouldn't fit in this; it's much too big but she'll try it anyway. Yuukie came out later wearing the oversized shirt and trousers. The collar of the shirt kept on exposing her shoulder and the pants weren't even to her waistline.

"Uhh… Sasuke-san?" She called out but no answer.

She went out of the bathroom and saw that a yukata was lying on Sasuke's bed. Was this for her? It had better because these clothes really don't fit. She took the yukata and went back to the bathroom to change. She came out later and it fit, it was a little loose and long but she's not complaining. She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Sasuke bringing two plates of soup to the dining room.

"I see that my mother's old yukata fits you after all."

"It's a little big but it'll do. At least it's better than your clothes, they're much too big."

"Well, eat up." Sasuke said placing the plates on the dining table.

"Uhh…"

"Don't tell me that you're giving me that 'I'm too full to eat' crap of an excuse."

"Looks delicious." She said sitting down obediently at Sasuke's glare.

It was quite cold in the Uchiha household. The blizzard covered the windows with snow. But this was nothing Yuukie thought compared to the weather at Snow Country. Urgh… The thought of the name sent shivers up her spine. Both of them are sitting at the dining table eating their dinner quietly but halfway through it, Sasuke spoke up.

"Here I think you should read this." He said throwing her the scroll of her mother's will. "The contents are rather amusing but for you it might be very surprising."

"You read my mother's will? This was for me you weren't supposed to read it!"

"I wasn't? Then why was it addressed to me then?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Yuukie looked at it and it was addressed to Sasuke but how?

"This was delivered to me this morning yours are in the living room and no I didn't read it." Sasuke said. "Go on ahead I think she wanted you to read it."

Yuukie looked at Sasuke doubtfully and opened the scroll.

Uchiha Sasuke, a son of a close friend of my husband and I.

I, Sanada Hana will leave this world soon and I will not regret on what I will tell you. I hope you understand that I value my daughter more than my life. I would like her to be safe and well after I die and I want you to be responsible for that.

Think of it as a last request from one of your father's friend. She wouldn't be much of a burden. You don't have to feed her and give her money. No, that would be too much to ask. Just look after her for me.

She might be unhappy at times and maybe after my death she would be asked to move back to Snow Country with my brother. Do anything you can do to stop her. I would like her to stay here in Konoha where she will be under your supervision and here is where she feels welcomed.

I highly appreciate if you agree to be her guardian.

Sincerely,

Hana

Attached to the letter was something else. It was somewhat like a form, typed and a few were hand written.

I, Sanada Hana hereby place my child Sanada Yuukie under the guardian of Uchiha Sasuke. After all the people above have signed this form, all words on this form will be legal.

And underneath the form was Hana's signature and even Sasuke's! There was still a line for Yuukie to sign.

Yuukie glanced up at Sasuke who had his normal expressionless character on his face. "You agreed to it?" She asked.

"Yes." Came the curt reply.

"Why?" Yuukie asked.

"Didn't your mother already explain that? So, are you going to sign in agreement?"

Yuukie was speechless and she reread the whole scroll and rolled it back up. "I don't know. If I sign this I will be under your supervision and I could stay here in Konoha with you and my newly found friends but if I don't I will have move back to Snow Country and live with Daisuke for the rest of my life."

"Isn't it easy for you to answer, you don't exactly **_want_** to go back to Snow Country, right?"

"I-I don't know. I'll just think about it later… Umm… Excuse me." She said leaving the dining room with her bowl and glass. She washed the glass and bowl and dried her hands. She then went out of the kitchen and went to the living room to read her mother's will which was addressed to her.

My dearest daughter Sanada Yuukie.

I apologise for leaving this world and leaving you alone with the family curse. But don't worry; your guardian angel will be there soon. Your marriage might be arranged to another date or year but I must tell you that if you don't want to be married to Daisuke you'd better find someone soon but don't make the same mistake as before, find someone who truly loves you for who you are.

I also apologise that I have nothing left in my possession to give you but you might fine some of my old treasuries interesting, you may keep them. Find a suitable job and don't fall ill. And always remember that I'll always be watching over you.

Hana.

"Ah… I'm crying again?" Yuukie asked herself as she touched her wet cheek. "Find a suitor before 18 huh? Must be rich too. Looks like I'll be stuck with Daisuke after all. I can't believe that I actually thought that I could get away from it."

"Why do you easily give up Sanada?" Sasuke asked startling Yuukie. He was resting his back on the doorframe with crossed arms. "If you sign, you'll still have three years to spend in Konoha."

"Two years." Yuukie corrected him. "I'm going to be 16 soon."

"Still it's better than living with that asshole for the rest of your life." Sasuke said approaching the girl and handing him the scroll. "So, what's it going to be? All the answers are with you."

"Do you have a pen?" Yuukie asked.

.: End :.

A/n: I'm sorry for any misspelled words or any grammar mistakes. If there were OOCness, which I admit that there are please, please forgive because if they were **_too_** in character, this fic would not exist!

I apologise deeply because I didn't updated for so long! The first reason was because my laptop was busted and it had to be repaired. When it was fixed in was in examination month! So, I had to study!

Please don't think that I don't care for you guys! Don't abandon me! (I'm being pathetic) So how about it guys? Will you forgive me?

Just wanted to make a moment here to give you a taste of what's coming. **(1)**

…

It's been a while right guys? I was totally absorbed with work! I'm proud to sat that my PMB's went well. I got 2 distinctions and 7 credits, yay me! Who said that the 10th grade was easy? I got in charge of everything this year! The teachers kept putting me in every competition imaginable! I'm now a prefect… (Urgh, I'm not exactly the responsible type) and also the Chief Editor of the newspaper of my school! I can't even find the time to write my own stories!

I missed writing so much that I found the time to squeeze in for writing this chapter. Maybe I'll post twice a month if I have the time. I will not leave you guys hanging, I promise! I **WILL** finish this story no matter what.

…

I know doesn't allow replies to reviewers anymore but this is important. Blue Savage sent me a few questions which I would like to tell the answer to everyone so all of you wouldn't get all confused and hate the story. (I'll edit it someday) You guys can check up her questions in the reviews.

To answer question one I would first like to apologise deeply for making you guys very confused. You see since chapter 11 I sort of changed the line of the story. In chapter 11, it was supposed to be a moment with Sasuke and Yuukie but I felt it was too early and way OOC of Sasuke. So everything changed, hope you don't mind. I would say that Yuukie's character changed because of Sasuke and the others. As for Daisuke's change of attitude, it's because of his training.

Number two… Yeah about that part I'm sure you're all VERY confuse and once again I apologise! Remember when I said I changed the plot of the story? This is one part of it. Daisuke WAS supposed to be her boyfriend but I thought I would twist it in someway that he should be her fiancé. He told her that he was seeing someone else because he didn't want to think of her during his training and since she kept sending him letters, he had to stop it. Further explanation will be in further chapters. Don't worry I will explain in great detail to not get you confused!

Number three. Yup, it's sort of fake love on Yuukie's part. Daisuke **_does_** love her in a very possessive and harsh way. Yuukie well… I'll spoil the story if I tell you everything so you just have to wait.

Number four. To Blue Savage: I'm really sorry if you got disappointed but as I've said I changed a lot in my story. Once again I'm really, really sorry. I hope you would still continue to read my fic.

As I've said, all I can say is that his personality changed due to his training.

And to everyone… Don't worry about the fluffy moments I've taken care of that. All I can say is that there's a twist and I hope you like it

I have never apologised this much on a chapter! Oh yeah, I've turned 15 already! Yeah!

Lastly I would like to thank you all for reviewing. I admit that I cried reading your reviews and couldn't find time to reply or write the story… THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE!

Much love,

Neogem…


	16. Dreaming of a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto period.

Story Title: True Love

Chapter 16: Dreaming of a Nightmare

.: Start :.

"You are going to be one hell of a mission." Sasuke said throwing her a pen.

"I guess." Yuukie said signing her name on the form. "So this will automatically make you my guardian? And I can't go back to snow country without your permission?" She asked, feeling half hopeful and half unsure.

"Yes."

"Well you better tell that to my family tomorrow."

"Oh, I will. I'll make sure of it." Sasuke said with a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk played on his lips. It made him look like the devil himself, only more attractive.

The next morning Yuukie woke up very early. By this time of day she would greet her mother and gave her, her medicine but today was different. Today she was not waking up in her own house and on her own bed but rather in the Uchiha's household and a very hard couch.

She scratched her head and tucked her hair behind her ears. Slowly she rose from the couch and stretched herself. The clock on the wall showed that it was still 6.30 in the morning. She should leave early before her family suspects something. But before that she should at least say thank you to Sasuke.

But before she'll do anything she must change back to her old clothes, they're dry now anyway. After changing she went into the kitchen and made a simple breakfast to say thank you to the young Uchiha. Before she left, she left a small post-it note next to the plate full of food.

After a half hour had passed by Sasuke woke up and went to the living room. "Sanada?" He called out but there was no sign of his female friend. He went to the kitchen and saw the breakfast that was made for him. "Who ever knew that a female around the house could be so convenient?" He picked up his fork and saw the note.

Yuukie was back at the doorstep of her own house. She unlocked the door and entered the gloomy residence. Without her mother the house felt so empty, her life felt empty, it was just not the same. Her family might come back to bring her to her homeland, today.

Even if she refused, it still wouldn't work, nothing would change their minds. It just wasn't fair, she wanted to make her own choices but the rules were too strict that trapped Yuukie in the hands of her own family. She half-heartedly wished that they would agree about Sasuke being her guardian and could let her or not let her go back.

Yuukie laid down on the couch, it was still early in the morning and she was still a bit drowsy so she relaxed and made herself comfortable. She stared at her old pictures on the end tables. She was so very happy when her family was whole. That was until her father died with a serious injury on the battlefield. She had cried for weeks back then but soon she got over it and continued her life. Then another curse was cast upon her. The announcement of the Suichi Family's rules and her engagement to Daisuke. And now this…

A knock on the door made her tear away from her unhappy thoughts. Now who could be visiting her at this time of hour? She made her way to the door and opened it. No one was actually there but a bouquet of roses was placed at her doorstep of her front porch. Where could this have come from? Were they meant for her? They are very pretty. She turned her head left and right trying to find who had placed the roses there but there was no sign of anyone and the streets were empty. She picked up the bouquet and went inside, closing the door behind her.

The person she was looking for was actually on the roof smirking. She never noticed just how nice he really was. A tiny hint of affection can go a long way. A pair of eyes closed slightly and the smirk played on his lips slowly turned into a small and shy smile. His eyes opened and glanced around to secure his surrounding and went back to where he had come from. **(1)**

Now who in the world would give her a bouquet of roses? It's in the dead of winter! They're pink roses too, a saying of 'I like you a lot' **(2)**. They're certainly from a flower shop judging by the wrapping plastic but there's no card to be found. They smelled sweet and the thorns were cut off. Yuukie took out an empty vase from one of the cabinets and filled them with water, and then she placed the roses inside. It looked absolutely perfect! Yuukie decided to place it in her room.

"I wonder how long it will last in this cold season?" Yuukie wondered, talking to herself. It was said when someone gave you some flowers you place them in a vase and the longer it stays alive the longer your relationship with that person will be. **(3)**

Yuukie lit a strawberry and cream scented candle and the soothing smells filled her room. Yuukie felt so relaxed, she made her way to the bed and just wanted to lie on in for hours. The soothing smells from the scented candles and the peacefulness slowly made Yuukie fall asleep.

.: Dream/Flashback Scene :.

"I will never hurt you." A twelve-year-old Daisuke said taking hold of Yuukie's hand. "I will not let anything happen to you. I will protect you, I promise…" Daisuke trailed off pulling Yuukie in a warm hug.

"Why do you see me as someone? Why am I any different? What is my purpose to you?" She asked, staring blankly at his face.

"Someone I can love. To be held in my arms on a cold night, to make me smile. And when I have gained that love in return, then will I be satisfied. Then will I know the true meaning of happiness… Don't let the flames die out on me Yuukie. You and I aren't much different."

"You're a nobleman, Daisuke. My family is only middle-class." Yuukie corrected him. "I will not be able to keep up to your standards. Your family will never allow it. We are different… I must return to my duties." She said pulling away. "We really should stop meeting late at night." **(4)**

A week went by and a ceremony was held at the Takeshi household. The whole Suichi family was announced to be part of the Royal Police Force under the commands of the Takeshi family. Yuukie went speechless; Daisuke went that far just so they could be together. For now they were only friends but he wanted them to be more than that. Their marriage was assigned but was not really spoken of. Yuukie wasn't getting her hopes up with the marriage because someday Daisuke would meet someone else.

In the great hall of the Takeshi mansion, Yuukie's uncle was made the Takeshi's right hand man. She could see the happy smile of her family all around her, even her mother was happy. Yuukie saw Daisuke smiling behind his father but somehow that smile faded when Yuukie had looked away. She went out of the room and headed for the front gates. Daisuke followed suit, trying to catch up with her.

"Yuukie, wait!" He called out but Yuukie had pretended not to hear him so she kept on walking. "Wait up! Where are you going?" He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I wish to go home. Now if you would just let me go…"

"No!" He yelled firmly taking hold of Yuukie's hands. "I'm not letting you go! Never! I wish to be with you always! You'll become my bride and when it's my turn to take the over you will be at my side, supporting me! I won't let you go! I…" Daisuke bit his lip, released Yuukie's hands and muttered an apology. He stared at his feet as though embarrassed at what he said.

Yuukie slowly turned around and went her way. Soon when she was on the road a sound of horseshoes prancing through the snow was heard and Yuukie stepped aside so it could pass but the carriage stopped next to her.

A coachman greeted her. "My Lady you shouldn't be out her in the cold, please come in."

"You must have mistaken me for someone else, sir. I'd better be on my way." She gave him a smile and started to walk again.

"You are Lady Yuukie aren't you?" The coachman asked.

Yuukie stopped once again and turned back at him. "As I've said you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is just Yuukie." Yet again she gave the man a small smile to forgive his mistake.

"Then it is you Lady Yuukie! Come in! Master Daisuke requested us to bring you back to your household." He said opening the door to the coach.

Yuukie stepped inside and sat down on the seat. As the coach began to move Yuukie wondered to herself on what was going on. "He made me a Lady? **(5) **I think he made my whole family noble." She gazed at the clouds. " Me, a bride? This is like a dream but…" The carriage came to a stop and the door was opened for her. A footman came out to take her hand on the steps. Yuukie gave a nod of gratitude and they all bowed before her.

A few hours later her whole family had returned to the Suichi household. Yuukie immediately went out of her room to greet them. Carriages stopped at the front of the household and more footmen dressed as the ones who dropped Yuukie off came out and helped each one of them descend the steps.

"And where were you Yuukie?" Asked her uncle. "Why were you not there to enjoy the celebration?"

"I went home uncle, I really wasn't feeling well." She lied, reminding herself to bite her tongue later on for lying.

"Is that so? Well go and take a hot bath and dress up, we're invited for dinner with the Takeshi's. Try to at least look pleasant, don't mess this up for us."

"What's going on? If you're so afraid that I would mess up, why do you have to bring me along? I wouldn't want to come anyway."

"The whole family is invited especially you, now go." He barked.

When Yuukie was all fixed up, she joined her family in the living room. She wore a white shawl under a white blue kimono. Her hair was long at that time so she let it be as it is. The whole family waited at the main hall for her uncle and when they were ready, they've set off in carriages. When they're reached the restaurants, the doors were opened for them and they descended the steps and entered the restaurant. Yuukie and her cousin Mizuiro lingered back.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Why do we have to go out for dinner? Invited by the Takeshi Family no less. Did they tell you anything about this?" Yuukie said biting her lip nervously. 'What are you up to Daisuke?' Her mind asked.

"No they didn't. And why are you so afraid of that family anyway? I thought you and Daisuke are friends?"

"We are but I think he wants us to go more than that. I don't feel comfortable about it. How could he even think that I would think of him that way?"

"You should be grateful! He likes you! I mean your marriage was arranged." Mizuiro said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I know that but it wasn't made official. I just can't… He's like a brother to me."

"Oh come on Yuukie. You're lucky to have someone like him! And you're just like this because you've never been treated like this before. Being adored and even loved. I know you've been treated coldly but you should have a go with him, he's nice." Mizuiro urged.

"I know because you find him very attractive."

"I do not! He is kind of cute but not in a very attractive way that would make me feel like an…"

"Idiot." Yuukie said, continuing her sentence. "You do that every time you see him. You will go like 'Oh hi, Daisuke! Nice weather we're having!' even though the weather hasn't changed at all! We are in Snow Country!" Mizuiro felt offended and hit Yuukie's arm playfully.

"Oh, so I like him! What's the big deal? He wouldn't return his affections to me, he likes you after all." Mizuiro said sadly, looking at the cold snowy ground.

"Are you mad at me?" Yuukie asked, sounding a bit worried that her only friend would be angry with her.

"No. Why would you think of something like that? I'm your friend, your_ **best friend**_ right?"

"Of course we are! I was just worried that you were angry with me. I mean, you like him and he only likes me. I thought maybe you would hold a grudge against me or something. As though I'm interference, if I were out of the way, you would catch his heart hands down."

"Nonsense! Come on Yuukie, our friendship will never be broken by some guy! Like I said, we're friends!" She said putting an arm around Yuukie's shoulder.

"**_Best _**friends!" Yuukie corrected her.

"Girls! Don't dawdle! It's freezing out there! Come on inside, before Master Daisuke comes!" Called their nanny, poking her head from the restaurant door.

The girls burst out laughing. "Let's go Mizuiro! Before Nanny drags us in!" Their Nanny who felt insulted huffed away.

When both of them had entered, the Takeshi family had just arrived outside. The doors were opened for them and they made their way to their private room. Daisuke lagged behind and called Yuukie to sit with them, giving her one of his charming smiles. Yuukie just shook her head to turn down the offer and looked away from him. She sat to Mizuiro and started to chat.

The empty seat next to her was taken and someone took held of her hand. "What is it?" She asked.

"Come and sit with me. This dinner is especially for you after all."

"It's okay, I don't have to be treated specially. Besides, I'm fine sitting here with Mizuiro."

"She can sit with us if that makes you feel comfortable." Daisuke suggested, knowing that she would agree to the whole thing since she wanted her cousin to be happy and the only way for her to be happy is by letting the said Daisuke-crazy cousin to sit with them too.

"I don't know…" Yuukie said slowly looking at Mizuiro, who in fact looked happy and delighted. Her uncle gave a fake cough and looked sternly at her. "Okay, thank you for you offer, Daisuke." She said, smiling sweetly at him, which was infact hiding a very tiny yet still visible hint of annoyance.

Daisuke smiled at the answer that he was given. He took her hand and brought her to the VIP room. Mizuiro followed suit looking delighted and followed them as though she was a spoilt puppy following its very rich master.

"You look very exquisite tonight." Daisuke complimented, putting an arm around her waist totally ignoring the fact that her cousin was right behind them.

Yuukie felt uncomfortable to the touch so she pulled away slowly from the grip. "Thanks Daisuke, but if you don't mind, please don't touch me with such intentions." She pulled away from his grip.

"My apologies, Lady Yuukie." He said mentioning her newly given title with a teasing tone.

"And if you don't mind, don't call me that either. I wasn't born with that title you know, you were the one giving it to me."

"And do you not like it? Now we're equal, aren't we?"

"No." She said a little too quickly. "Excuse my rudeness Daisuke but I think otherwise." She plastered a smile on her face.

"Oh, umm… What was it again? Mizuiro? Ah, why don't you sit there?" Said Daisuke, pointing to a seat on the far way table.

"I would like you to treat her with equal value as you would to me Daisuke." Yuukie said.

"I do but the both of us were reserved in one table."

"Can she just drag up a chair?"

"No. It's okay Yuukie, I mean it was reserved for the both of you." She said turning away sadly.

"No, wait!" Yuukie stopped her by grabbing her arm. Mizuiro looked pleadingly at her, telling her to ask Daisuke if she could sit near them. "Daisuke, I insist her to sit with us." Yuukie said, as though she could read the expression Mizuiro gave her.

"Fine. Sit at the table next to us."

Mizuiro yelped with joy. "Thank you, Daisuke." She said hurriedly taking her seat.

"Yeah, whatever. Now, what were we talking about again, Yuukie?" He said ignoring the thanks.

Yuukie couldn't believe it; he just dissed her best friend. Yuukie didn't get to say anything because she was dragged to the table. Daisuke pulled a seat for her and she sat down. Daisuke took his seat and pulled his chair closer to Yuukie's.

"Why did you do that?" Yuukie asked, taking a glance at her cousin who was totally okay with the whole situation.

"Do what?" He asked, acting as though he was an innocent little cherub.

"Ignored Mizuiro?" She said backing her cousin up.

"I didn't ignore her." He retorted.

"Yes, you did! Listen Daisuke, if you don't treat her equally or do or say anything to offend me or my family, I will sit with Mizuiro."

"Fine but won't your uncle be a bit disappointed with you?"

"Don't you twist my words. I like you Daisuke, but I don't want you to hurt anyone." Her voice and eyes pleaded.

"You know that I would never do that. I won't do anything to make you hate me." He said giving her a reassuring smile and caressed the knuckles of her hand gently.

"Then just drop the act and make everything the way it was before. Let me be just be a normal middleclass girl. Stop it with all the impressions, just forget all about me." She complained, pulling her hand away.

"But that's just it, I can't! I love you. Don't you? I mean, I can't get over you even if I tried. There's just something about you that I can't get enough of." He said taking hold of her hand again but this time he intertwined their fingers.

"Just stop it!" She half yelled, pulling her hand away. "Please." She pleaded, her eyes so close to crying.

"But Yuukie…"

"Attention everyone." Takeda Takeshi said, hitting a champagne class with a spoon. "Before the feast start, I would like to make a toast. To the newly engaged couple, my son Daisuke and Sanada Yuukie."

"To Daisuke and Yuukie!" Everyone said, holding up his or her glasses, making a toast.

Daisuke joined in and drunk his champagne and flashed a bright smile to his newly found fiancée. Yuukie, on the other hand was stunned at the news but no one could blame her. Sure, they 'said' that she was going to be engaged with Daisuke a long time ago but it was never made official! She just gaped at the crowd but woke up from her daze when Daisuke kissed her cheek, in public! Now that was the last straw.

Yuukie stood up, threw her napkin at Daisuke's face and stormed out of the restaurant. Both families called her back but she was already out on the streets. She kept on walking and was yelling at him through her thoughts. How could he do that to her! Great, just great a legal bond between him and her! Who ever knew that this silly banquet was for their engagement! She should have seen it before! No wonder Daisuke was acting all sneaky! Urgh! How she wanted to…

Wait a second… What did she just do! Did she just:-

Threw a napkin at Daisuke's face

Stormed out of the restaurant

Ignored both families out of anger

Yup, that was exactly what happened.

She rubbed her temples and sighed. How could she have been so stupid? She should go back, but she made such a big fuss about everything and… Uh oh, she must have been really angry that she didn't realise where she was going. This is bad. It's freezing cold and there's nobody to turn to for help.

"Hey girlie, what are you doing out in the street? Need some help?" A gruff voice was heard from an alley.

"I was wondering if there's a very fancy restaurant nearby." Yuukie asked.

"I ain't know nothi'n! Now come e're!"

"That really isn't necessary is it?" She said turning around and started to run. Not long after that she fell face flat on the ground. Her heal broke. Great, those were her best pair too. Her arm was yanked and she was lifted from the ground. "Hey, let me go!"

"Kinda skinny for a rich girl. Your family might pay a hefty sum for you but before that, why don't you and me have a little fun."

"What? No!" She yelled, disgusted. "Let go of me! I said…!"

Before Yuukie could say another word. The ruffian was knocked to the ground and she was held by a pair of strong arms. "Daisuke? But what? How? How did you find me?"

"I was good thing that I did, now go and run! I'll take care of him." He said putting her down.

"I can't, I think I twisted my ankle."

"Girls and high heals." Daisuke heaved a sigh. "Just stay out of trouble." He said cracking his knuckles. "As for you, how dare you touch her! Yuukie close your eyes." He said as he took out a pair of gloves. It started to glow with black fire.

"Daisuke, what are you…?" It was as though there was another whole Daisuke standing right in front of her. His face had a murderous intention and his eyes were flashing dangerously at the thug.

Daisuke hit the brute hard on the stomach and just for a second the ruffian just stood there but that wasn't until he shouted and was blown into pieces.

Yuukie shrieked, there was blood everywhere. It stained her clothes, Daisuke was covered in it and she was too. All around her was the red sticky substance. Few pieces of meat and other body parts were splattered here and there with a few bone fragments as well. She looked horrified and was finding it hard to breathe.

She took a glance at Daisuke who was just standing there. He turned around and glared at her. Drenched in blood, the scene terrified her. She started to cry and was shaking her head in disbelief.

"That will teach you a lesson, bastard. Nobody escapes from my Devil's Hands." **(6)**

"Daisuke…" Came Yuukie's muffled voice. She slowly made her way to Daisuke's side, dragging her body that had suddenly went limp from the scene. "Daisuke…" She called out again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as he snapped back from the sound of her voice, concern written all over his face as he held her. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that. Do you hate me?" He asked.

Yuukie just shook her head. She hugged him, sobbing onto his blood soaked shirt. "If you hadn't come… I would have…"

"Don't talk about it anymore. I did say that I would protect you no matter what, didn't I? I love you so much you know that?"

"I'm sorry if I keep pushing you away. It's just that…"

Daisuke silenced her and tried to clean the blood of her face. "It's okay, I understand…"

Both of them reached the restaurant, Yuukie limping and leaning on Daisuke. Both drenched in blood from the scene and shivering from the cold. When they entered the restaurant, both families were in shock. Parents and elders from both families started asking if they were okay.

"We're fine everyone. Just need to sit." Daisuke said breathlessly.

"Daisuke, honey! What happened?" Akita asked her son. "Why are the both of you covered in blood?"

"A long story mother, I'll explain the whole thing to you later. Someone tried to hurt Yuukie and I tried to stop him, but we're all fine. Just a bit messy."

"You!" Akita yelled, pointing a bony finger at Yuukie. "This all happened because of you! You did this, you worthless piece of garbage! My son's life was at stake!"

"No! I…"

"Don't give me your excuses! You're going to be the death to all of us!" She said slapping Yuukie's face. Yuukie fell to the ground, hitting her head hard.

"Mother!" Daisuke half yelled but he didn't dare stand up to her.

"Takashi, what should we do?" Hana asked her brother.

"Nothing. But I think she got what she deserved."

Akita stuck up her nose and strutted away. "That's what you get you cursed girl, you're the cause of everything bad that has happened to us!" Those were the last words Yuukie had heard before her whole world went black.

.: End Dream/Flashback Scene :.

Yuukie woke abruptly from her bed and her whole body was shaking. It took her a while to realise where she was and what she was doing. She hugged her knees and after a while she stood up to get a hot shower.

After she got out, she dried herself off and got dressed. While she was drying her hair with a towel, the door bell rung. Maybe the person can wait her hair is still wet! But the guest was rather impatient so the doorbell rung a few more times. Yuukie, who was still in the middle of drying her hair sighed and quickly went down the stairs to answer the doorbell.

"Oh, Sasuke-san, it's uhh… you." Yuukie said opening the door slightly.

"May I come in?" Asked the older teen.

"Oh, yes, of course. Please excuse my rudeness." She said opening the door a bit wider. When Sasuke had stepped inside, Yuukie hesitantly asked, "For what have you come to my home, Sasuke-san?"

"Were you in the middle of something?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not at all. What made you think that?"

"Your hair. The towel is kind of tangled with your hair. **(7)**" He said pointing at the wet fabric.

"Oh." Was the only thing that escaped Yuukie's lips before her face was turned to a light shade of pink. She tugged at the towel.

"It would be wise not to pull on it, that is of course if you want a bald patch on your head."

"Why don't I just dry off first and you can wait in the living room."

"To answer your question, Sanada. I wanted to have a little chat with you, that's all. Hurry up, I don't have that much of a time and this little chat might concern the whole 15 years of your life."

.: End :.

A/n: Long chapter eh? Took me a while. I typed this chapter to take my mind off of studying. (Don't tell my parents!) I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for all the confused moments folks! But I think the story is piecing up nicely, and it's starting to clear up a bit. If you have any questions about what you didn't understand in the story, just ask away!

As for the NaruHina fans out there I am glad to announce that the moment that you've all been waiting for is **_finally_** here! Some NaruHina moments will either appear on the next chapter or the one after that or even both! Sorry for the long wait!

Okay, the usual drill… I'm sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes made in this fic. I apologise deeply if there were OOCness in the characters. If there were I will admit that I did do it to spice up the story a bit. (Hope you don't mind)

Oh no, I'm not going to tell you who it is. All I can say is that this person sorta kinda likes her and it's not an OC. He appeared quite a few times on the fic already. I wonder who can guess this character correctly? **(1)**

I hope I got that flower language right. Yellow is for friendship. Pink is for a crush and Red is for love. Right? **(2)**

I made that up because it sounds so romantic! **(3)**

They are so sneaky and bad! Going out at night! Well anyway it was Daisuke's idea. This period was before they were together. At this age, Yuukie only liked him as a friend. **(4)**

I don't mean lady as in 'lady' but as in Lady as in a woman with a title. Just so you guys won't get confused. This title was given to her because Daisuke's family is connected with the Royal Family and upon being a noble knight to serve the Royal Family; they are given the title 'Lord'. Actually, in marriage only the person being wed may get the title but in this case, the whole Suichi family is given to the title because of some agreement. It'll be revealed in later chapter. **(5)**

The devil's hand technique isn't only one technique but one with a few more skills. I'll explain it more as the chapters go by. **(6)**

I hate it when that happens! I kinda got that idea when I answered the door with the towel still tangled with my hair! **(7)**

…

Hey guys! Thanks a whole lot for reviewing! I'm glad that you all liked the story so far. I know the first few chapters were kind of childish sloppy writing. (I read back the past chapters and couldn't believe how my style of writing was before) But now I guess it's not that sloppy anymore… Sorry for the long update! It's still exam week but since I love you guys so much I decided to update at least one chapter! And don't worry, the holidays are coming up and I'll be able to update the next few chapters!

I noticed that my story is really growing! I got over 3000 hits and that totally rocked my world! Thanks guys! I'm just wondering… Where are my old loyal reviewers? Waaah, I think they abandoned me from my long absence.

Attention **NaruHina** fans! I've been meaning to give a special chapter to you guys! Like I promised, right? Just one thing… I need you guys to review! .: Laughs evilly:. I get what I want and you get what you want!

Other readers out there I need you to review too! I need your comments and constructive criticism to help me make my stories and chapters better so you play an important part too because I need you to tell me what you guys think, okay? Also, if you get confused in any way please ask! I'll gladly explain in great detail what you're confused with.

Oh yeah this chapter is especially for my loyal and loving reviewers! But I'm not saying that it's not for other new reviews either! This is just something to appreciate these people for their loyalties and comments/criticism.

Lastly, thank you again for the support and comments/criticism you have given me! Also thanks to the people who have dubbed me as their 'idol writer'. I kind of feel embarrassed about that… but thanks anyway I highly appreciate it! Love you guys to bits!

Once you've read everything… Please push the review button for the expressway to a new chapter. Thank you!

Neogem…


	17. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Especially not Naruto! Wah!

Story Title: True Love

Chapter 17: The Proposition

.: Start :.

When Yuukie had finally got the towel off her hair, she winced a little as the twisted towel had pulled a few stands of her hair. She silently cursed the accursed piece of fabric and turned to brushing her hair. When the grooming secession was finally over, she went downstairs to entertain the young Uchiha prodigy.

"What took you so long?" Asked the dark haired teen, sounding annoyed.

Yuukie just shrugged and sat on the living chair across him, twiddling with her fingers in a nervous action. "So Sasuke-san, what is it that you wanted to ask me about?" She finally spoke out.

"I need you to tell me about your past, from the very beginning, every moment that you remember that concerns you, Daisuke and his and your family. This is the only way to help you." His eyes were serious and he leaned back on the armchair with his hands resting on his lap.

"Help me with what?" Yuukie asked him, a bit puzzled by his question.

"Sanada, you can ask questions later. Your wasting my precious time, do I need to tell you again that I have something going on later? Hurry up, we're not making any progress." He growled in annoyance.

"Right… Well, I was born on the 23rd of January…"

"Sanada, I said stuff concerning what I just said." He said coolly, taking out a pocket watch, opened it and put it back. "Look, we just wasted 5 whole seconds. Sanada, I'm not here to get to know about your birthday."

"It is, if you would just let me explain!" She protested weakly.

"Che. Fine, go."

"After an hour I was born, my grandfather died. So my grandmother predicted that it was something like a bad omen. So they thought that me coming to this world would bring others around me bad luck and death."

"That's just not fair isn't it? Might have been a coincidence."

"I know, but then Aunt Megumi, she's my uncle's wife, died when I was six and that certainly pissed Uncle Takashi. So then, my whole family decided to just leave me alone since they believed that I was cursed. Now, I'm starting to believe it too since both my parents died…" She lowered her head to hide her eyes from him, her gaze falling to her lap instead of the Uchiha prodigy.

"Take my advice and don't believe what people say alright? And you, you shouldn't be blaming yourself for something that you didn't even do." Sasuke interrupted. "Continue…"

"I never actually had a friend before. That was until my cousin Mizuiro talked to me for the first time. She actually thought being ignored was fun! And I can't believe that she said that 'the bad omen' was actually cool!" She said with a bright smile.

"Sanada, you just went off course." Sasuke warned.

"Oh, sorry…" She apologised, blushing in embarrassment. Well, anyway when I got unofficially engaged with Daisuke, I was of course shocked that a higher- classed noble would pick me. I know we've met quite a few times but we weren't even that close!" Yuukie's eyes once again fell to her hands twisting on her lap and she bit her lip. "To tell you the truth… I was never really that happy to be with him. Like I said, my life is full of lies…" She closed her eyes momentarily, feeling very ashamed of herself.

"Then, why in the world did you breakdown when he sent you that letter?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I did had feelings for him…" She croaked, as the words slipped from her lips. "That was after he saved my life… I felt like I owed him! As- as a lady and a person, I really should appreciate the kindness he had given me… And the only way to repay my debt is to give my own life to him like he gave his in order to save me. So I learned to love him, masking the unhappiness growing inside of me. But I'm used to it you know, saying that everything will be all right. I cried that night because everything I have given to him was a waste. I didn't know what to do! My family would be humiliated and I would certainly be disowned!"

"What made you change that feeling for him then?" His fingers tapped lightly on the arm of the armchair.

Yuukie slowly lifted her head to face Sasuke, she looked at him in the eye and these words escaped her lips. "You…" Her voice was barely even a whisper but Sasuke heard it.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked, his voice full of denial. "That I influenced everything?"

"Yes… You said so yourself, I shouldn't live a world with lies." She reminded him. Her voice went softer and she kept looking at her twisting fingers. "I've realised that if I kept on lying, I would completely loose myself. I-I don't want to live in a life that is not seen, a pretend happiness anymore..." Tears rolled down her cheeks but she had not made any attempt to wipe them away.

"That's good then… Wipe your tears Sanada."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologised and wiped her tears. "Umm… Where were we? Oh, yes. He saved me on the night when our engagement was announced. I was unfortunately hurt that night by a brute that tried to kidnap me and also from Daisuke's mother because I had brought harm on her son, and the horrible images kept haunting my dreams. After a few weeks had passed, gifts were sent to my household. It was a custom for us in engagement and marriage ceremonies, to show that the husbands-to-be could provide their wives."

"I've read about those customs. And the 1,500,000 gold pieces was the final offering before the marriage ceremony begins. But weren't you supposed to be married to him a year after the dowry was paid? And you should have been given an engagement ring." Sasuke pointed out.

"I kept calling it off. Daisuke understood my request and held it for another few years. Even if we were engaged, I didn't want to be more that best friends before our… wedding." Yuukie coughed as she said the last word. "I wanted to take it slow and I didn't want anything… intimate." She coughed again. "To happen between us." Her face turned slightly pink when the words left her mouth.

"That still hasn't explained why you don't have an engagement ring."

"This ring." Yuukie pulled out her chain from under her shirt. "Is not my engagement ring. It is kept at my household, safely tucked away. This? It's just a symbol of Daisuke's love for me. I was such a fool back then…" Yuukie gave a fake laugh and she placed the ring back to its original place.

"The only way to solve your problem Sanada, is to find a suitor." He said simply and folded his arms, looking so fatherly.

Yuukie gave a small laugh. "That's not possible, or even allowed. Actually, I'm not supposed to even interact with another male, besides family, of course. I would be severely punished if I was caught letting you in the house."

"There must be some way. A loophole or some sort." He uncrossed his arms and shifted his position on the armchair. Clearly he was not at all amused with the details provided to him. He propped his elbows on the arms of the chair and rested his chin on his hands, a sign to show that he was thinking. He wanted to figure it out.

"I really do appreciate what you're trying to do Sasuke-san, as my guardian and as my friend but there is not much that you could do." She shook her head irritably. "You can only break my fall when I stumble, a person I can go to for comfort. Even so, when I get married, my legal guardian would automatically shift to Daisuke even if you had the legal papers." She said in a sad tone.

He placed his hands down and seemed as though he had thought up of something. "Sanada, are there any books about your customs?" If there were Sasuke could use them to get the right answers.

"Yes, in the attic. I would get them if you like but first, would you like some tea?" Yuukie offered. "I'm sorry that I didn't make any earlier when you came."

"Yes, I'd like that." Sasuke said giving a nod.

"I'll be right back…" She said, as she headed off to the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed, again he rested his chin on the back of his hands like before. Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle are starting to piece up but the last piece is yet to be found. Those books were to contain mysteries that maybe not even he could solve. Three knocks erupted from the door and his head snapped to it's direction. The knocks were starting to get impatient and Yuukie was still busy in the kitchen. So, he himself decided to answer it. It must be Naruto, he thought since the impatient knock was uncannily his. He opened the door only to find his mirror image smiling right back at him, only to falter when he realised to whom he was greeted by.

"What are you doing here?" Both asked in synchronisation.

Yuukie had just entered the living room with a tray of goodies. "Would you like any cakes with you tea, Sasuke-san?"

"Yuukie what is the meaning of this!" An elder asked, clearly angry about Sasuke, a man, who is neither family nor her fiancé, is in the house alone with her.

She had nearly dropped the tray that she was holding and that bright smile on her face faltered. How could she have forgotten? It was that very day… Today was the day that they are going to take her back to Snow Country.

…

Yuukie carefully poured tea into each teacup and served it to the family members, her heart beating thrice as fast in fear. The elders were all seated and were currently munching on the cakes and cookies that were served. Sasuke and Daisuke were having a glaring contest and it looked as though Daisuke was winning with the very sour look on his flawless face. She was on the floor praying to her poor little heart that somehow this could just be a nightmare.

An old woman in her mid-eighties cleared her throat and adjusted her black, fake-jewel incrusted glasses that were set on the bridge of her nose. "Now, young lady, please tell us why you are alone with a man in your house. Are you not clear that you are currently **_engaged_** with this very fine man." She smiled at Daisuke who nodded in agreement. Sasuke could not help but roll his eyes and Yuukie was finding it hard to breathe as her breath hitched when the old woman addressed her.

"I'm sorry Grandmamma but… Well, you see…" Yuukie just couldn't fine the words to say what she wanted to say and kept trailing off. How could she explain? She couldn't just say 'I let him in Grandmamma because he's one of my male friends'. It simply isn't done!

"What she is trying to say is that I have every right to stay here as long as I please." Sasuke stated with his arms crossed.

Yuukie mentally slapped her forehead. What the hell was he saying! He's making the situation a whole lot worse! Does he know whom he's up against? This is her very, very stubborn family he's dealing with and not to mention her very, very overprotective and easily jealous fiancé! But she should know that Uchiha Sasuke never backs down on anything and would eagerly accept a challenge.

Yuukie's grandmother's lip twitched in irritation and was about to tell him off but Takashi beat her to it. "And who are you supposed to be young man? You do know that my dear niece here is engaged, do you not? And that you are supposed to stay away from her?" He emphasised the last sentence.

Sasuke's lip curled into a smirk. "I know." He replied coolly, running his hand through his hair and Takashi raised an eyebrow at this. "How rude of me, I never actually introduced myself properly have I? Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan and legal guardian of Sanada Yuukie."

Takashi stood up. "What is the meaning of this!" He pulled Yuukie who sat on the floor by the arm. "You are no legal guardian of her!" He pointed at Sasuke. "Did you set this up as a joke!" He yelled at his niece who just shook her head. He raised his hand in order to slap her but immediately let go when his hands were cut, it appears that Sasuke had thrown a kunai when everyone was too busy watching Takashi trying to strike his niece. Yuukie fell back to the floor staring and him wide-eyed and so did the other members of the family.

"If you do not treat her properly I will see to it that you will not be her guardian any longer and will take legal action." Takashi who was holding his bleeding hands tried to speak but no words came out and momentarily looked like a goldfish in a fishbowl. "I can do this because as I said I am her legal guardian. These papers were signed and her mother had trusted her to be left in my care." Sasuke held the papers in front of him, showing them his signature on the legal documents along with Yuukie's and her mother's.

"That is not possible!" Daisuke yelled, snatching the papers from Sasuke's hand roughly. He skimmed through the papers, wide eyed as he realised what Sasuke said was definitely true. Angered, he clutched it tightly, as though trying to rip the document apart to vent on his anger.

"Ah. Don't even try to rip it. That's just a copy and I have many others." He gave him a triumphant smirk.

"You signed it!" Daisuke cried in disbelief at Yuukie's face. "How could you! We promised to have a better life! The vows you made on our engagement ceremony! What's wrong with us being together!" He made a grab to Yuukie's leg but she scurried of to Sasuke's side. "Oh, I see. It's you that's the problem!" He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "You've influenced her! You wanted her all to yourself!" He spat.

Yuukie blushed at the comment while Sasuke didn't even twitch. "I didn't say that me being her guardian would stop you two from marrying." He said and Yuukie clamped her hand onto his arm, her nails painfully digging onto his flesh, her face a mix of worry and fright. He gave her a reassuring look to tell her that he knows what he's doing and pried her hands off of him.

"Then what are you babbling about, riff raff?" Daisuke asked sourly, apparently 'riff raff' was his favourite nickname for Sasuke whose eye twitched in annoyance.

"All I'm saying is that I request her permission to stay in Konoha until her marriage ceremony is about to be conducted. Let her have her freedom will you? She's just not ready for all these responsibilities."

"Fine." Takashi grunted the answer. "She may stay."

"What!" Daisuke turned to face Takashi with his mouth agape.

"You could catch flies with that." Sasuke pointed out.

"Why you…" Daisuke snarled, reaching for his gloves in his back pocket but Takashi stopped him. "You can't just let him get away with that!" He yelled.

"I can and I already did." Sasuke mocked just to annoy the already angered teen.

"Now Daisuke, I know how much you love my niece but she just have two years of freedom left before returning to your arms. Remember, distance makes the heart grow fonder. Besides, she won't be reluctant of you anymore, I'll make sure that she'll devote her life to you." Takashi advised.

Yuukie had visibly cringed at the last sentence and Daisuke noticed. "Fine but I'll be back every month to check on her. I don't trust you to be her guardian, riff raff." He exited the room, deliberately bumping shoulders with Sasuke.

The rest of the family went their way as well but Takashi and his mother stayed behind. "I'll let you have your freedom but no funny stuff, alright? I don't want you to humiliate my family and you better make sure that you **_will_** dedicate your life to him when the time comes." And with that he went off but still grandmamma lingered behind.

"She will be the cause of your death, young one." She warned in a threatening voice. "If you get too close with her… You'll end up just like the others."

"I think I can handle her but thanks anyway for the warning." Sasuke had once again tuned down the Suichi family with his comebacks.

A few minutes had passed since the family left but both Sasuke and Yuukie were rooted to the spot. Yuukie snapped out first and giggled lightly. Sasuke made a 180-degree turn and faced her.

"And what, may I ask is so funny?" He crossed his arms, annoyed at her sudden burst of giggles. He never was the one who liked giggling people, especially giggling girls with their high-pitched voices.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this whole scene is just plain ridiculous." She covered her lips to stifle another fit of giggles. "Did you see the horror on his face?" She asked with a smile and gave a faint chuckle.

"Yes, I certainly wished I had a camera at that point."

"And thank you for everything, I would have a swollen cheek by now if you hadn't stopped him." Yuukie gave him a small and sincere smile. "At least I'll be able to live freely for the next two years. I really appreciate your help."

"That's not why I came here. I'll help you by letting you off the hook from marrying that guy but we just have to find out how. Could you get me those books now?"

"Oh, yes. Why don't you finish your tea and I'll look for them in the attic. Please excuse me." She hurriedly went upstairs.

…

Moving her way carefully through the dusty attic she searched for the box that contained the books Sasuke was looking for. It would have been easier if the lights were working. She bumped her leg on an old end table and silently screamed. Now hopping on one foot she tried to sit on something so that she could nurse her throbbing foot. Hissing in pain she sat on an old rocking chair and rubbed her injured foot. Something touched her shoulder and she screamed in sheer terror, falling off the chair and landed on her bottom.

"Sanada?" Sasuke called out in the darkness.

"Sasuke!" Yuukie felt both relieved and angry that it was just Sasuke. She momentarily glared at the dark figure in front of her.

"What took you so long? And why are there no lights up here?" He asked and extended his arm to help her up.

Yuukie took it and pulled herself up. "We didn't replace the light bulbs up here in a while and because of that I bumped my foot on something and thanks to you I nearly got scared to death." She brushed the dust off of her shirt.

"Why don't you just get flashlights if you knew that the lights weren't working? It would have saved you all the trouble." Sasuke pointed out in as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Yuukie stared at him. "I am so stupid." She shook her head.

"Come on, before you injure yourself even more." Sasuke pulled her arm, guiding her back to the entrance. "Where are the flashlights?" He asked when they were finally out of the room.

"The kitchen." She told him. "I'll go and get them." She offered and started to descend the stairs.

…

Yuukie was out of breath when she reached the top of the staircase with flashlight in hand. She saw Sasuke leaning on the wall while reading a book with the Suichi emblem on the front. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Was this the box you were looking for?" He pointed to the box at his feet. "It was near the doorway. Since you were taking so long I decided to search for it a bit. It seems as though I have found it."

She was running down the stairs to fetch the flashlights and found out that they weren't needed anymore? "That's… great…" She said breathlessly plastering a smile on her face.

"Come on, I need another cup of tea to read all of this." He carried the box and went down the stairs to leave Yuukie once again dumbfounded.

"Didn't you have something to do?" Yuukie asked, reminding him as both of them descended the stairs.

"Yes. I was supposed to read the rule books and currently I am." He sat on the armchair and turned a page, totally mesmerised by the book. "I still want my tea. The teapot is empty so why don't you make more?" He said, without looking at her.

A small smile played on Yuukie's lips. Sasuke tore his eyes from the book when he felt her eyes on him. "Will do, Sasuke." She turned around and fled to the kitchen to make more tea.

…

"So how much more did you find out?" Yuukie asked the ebony haired teen as she placed the teapot down and poured tea into his cup.

"A whole lot. It says here that you **_can_** have a suitor…" He trailed off reading the next few lines. When he turned a page, his face showed slight interest.

"That's not possible! They never told me that! The specifically told me that I could not have another suitor! That I was to marry Daisuke at all costs!" Yuukie exclaimed. There was no way! It was made perfectly clear, for no reason at all that she was to be wed with Daisuke.

"They've been lying to you Sanada… Think, why would they eagerly wed you to that bastard?" Sasuke tore his eyes from the book to face her.

"I-I don't know. Honestly, that question never entered my mind… I-I… I've always followed the rules but never thought of why I was doing it…" She had just realised something and her mind started to drift back to one of her memories.

"You're family must have **_some_** profit off of it. But the question is… what exactly?" His head turned slowly to Yuukie and looked at her straight in the eye. "Is there something that you didn't tell me, Sanada?" He asked with his left eyebrow raised in question.

"Well… There is this one other thing… It's not something to brag but… My family was placed under the Royal Court because of the Takeshi family. I don't exactly know if it means something…"

"You mean you have a title?" Sasuke interrupted. "As in a royal title? The whole Suichi family were given titles?" He asked, and when he got a nod as an answer he just gave a cynical grin and faced her female friend. "You do not realise what they're doing to you Sanada. They're getting the profits out of you. You're easy money… They marry you off and they'll be left with the riches."

Yuukie bit his lip and stared at the hands on her lap. Her eyes closed shut and tears were threatening to spill. "I… I don't believe it… They used me?" She faced the young Uchiha her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Sanada…" Sasuke called out.

A knock interrupted the rest of Sasuke's sentence and Yuukie went to answer the door. He stood up when he heard a familiar voice and headed towards the entrance. Yuukie was there being embraced by his mirror image, her face blushing furiously but made not attempt to push him off. Sasuke decided to watch the whole scene before he interrupts them. So he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed to view them.

"I'm going home tonight but I want you to come with me…" Daisuke placed his head on her shoulder. "How could you sign those papers? Don't you love me anymore? Were the vows you made lies? Why did you do it?" He pulled off but still held her hands with his own and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Daisuke… You have to tell me… Did you pay for my engagement?" She asked, not looking at him.

He laughed playfully. "Is that what you're worried about? I did, remember? All 1,500,000 gold pieces… How could you forget? It was one of the happiest moments of our lives. You were wearing that light blue kimono I bought you and had your face all dolled up for the occasion, remember?" He smiled, remembering the memories. "We held hands and you said that you were to love me forever, didn't you? Like right now… Please, say it… Say that you love me before I leave. It's okay if you want to stay in Konoha for the next two years, I can wait, but please… Before I go say that you love me…" His eyes were pleading but Yuukie kept her head down to avert his pleading gaze. He lifted her chin gently so she could face him. "Please…" He gave her another one of his charming smiles.

Yuukie's soft heart was wrenched terribly at the look on his cute face. These were the effects of Daisuke's charm she had experienced years before. It hurted her deeply, whenever he gave her that look but sometimes he took advantage of her when he did. Yet she couldn't say it, she just couldn't… Even if she did it would be more of pity than the real thing. Yet she didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise either. Again her tears started to well up in her eyes, she bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything foolish to worsen the whole situation. She tore her eyes off of him and her eyes settled to look at her feet instead.

"Daisuke… I didn't mean that…" Her voice was shaking and tears were already falling down her cheeks. "I meant if my family was paid for the price of my marriage. Is that why they were determined to marry me off to you? For the profit?" She asked and more tears fell and Daisuke gently brushed them away with his thumb.

"W-where did you get that idea?" He laughed nervously, trying to cover up the lie but failed miserably. But he knew he couldn't keep the lie from her any longer and he was sure that she would like an explanation.

"Please Daisuke… Tell me… Tell me the truth…" Her voice was now raspy as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I wanted you that much Yuukie… I wanted you to be in my arms so badly… You can call me selfish all you want but… I don't care; I want you to be always with me no matter what. I-I agreed to the whole thing… Just to be with you…" He confessed as his voice too saddened and pulled her into another embrace, resting his chin on her head.

Yuukie shook her head. "No! How could you? They used my Daisuke, does that not mean anything to you!" Her breath uneven and tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall, Yuukie cried into his chest for the comfort she sorely needed.

"It'll be okay, I promise…" He rubbed her back, smiling in reassurance.

"And then you'll break it, am I right?" Sasuke finally voiced up and pushed himself off the wall to approach him. "That's what you're going to do." He smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled glaring at Sasuke.

"Unlike you I am welcomed to stay in this household." He tried to take Yuukie from his arms but Daisuke slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch her riff raff!" He tightened the hug but was surprised that Yuukie pulled away and went to Sasuke's side. "Yuukie?" His voice held a hint of hurted and bewildered.

Sasuke placed an arm around her while she buried her face in her hands. "You've done enough for one day, now leave…" Sasuke said in a low and threatening voice. Daisuke opened his mouth to object but Sasuke cut him off. "Leave, **_now_**." He gave a low growl and his Sharingan flared to tell him that he was dead serious.

"I'll be back in a month… Don't you dare do anything to her riff raff or you'll have to answer to me." He turned himself around and headed for the door. He took a glance at his fiancée for one last time before he shut the door, his face masking the sadness within his heart.

"Sanada?" Sasuke called out but she did not say a word just the tiny whimpers and sniffles that escaped her fingers. Her face was buried in her hands so Sasuke couldn't make out her expression but he guessed that her eyeballs must be red from all that crying. "Come on." He lead her back to the living room and they both sat on the couch. "Open your eyes, Sanada." Yuukie shook her head slowly, indicating that she did not want too. So Sasuke had to pry her hands off her face and saw that her eyes were blank, giving out no expression at all and was still leaking.

Sasuke sighed and went to the kitchen. Moments later he came back with a mug of hot chocolate and held it in front of her face. "Drink it and I don't want any excuse from you."

At first Yuukie merely stared at the mug but then she gingerly took it from his hand and place it on her lips. The mug was warm to her cold lips and the liquid seemed to soothe her aching throat. She drank half of the contents and looked up only to be stared back by Sasuke. He eyed her every move and urged her to drink the rest. She had to admit, it made her feel a lot better and she placed the now empty mug on the coffee table. When she sat back down, she proceeded to hug one of the throw pillows.

"Let's get back to business now, shall we?" Sasuke said taking the book back into his hand but when he saw that Yuukie was still saddened by the whole ordeal, he closed the book and heaved another sigh. "What am I going to do with you Sanada?" He took out a handkerchief and started to wipe the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. **(1)**

"No." She stopped his hand. "I-I can do it." She took the handkerchief from his hands and wiped off her tears. "Thank you…" She whispered softly when she handed him back his handkerchief.

Sasuke pocketed the cloth and faced her once more. "Sanada, I've been thinking… I want to make a little proposition…"

"Yes?"

"About that suitor problem. I want to solve it and I think that this is the only way. I don't want you to take this personally but… Why don't I be your suitor?" **(2) **His face didn't show any signs of humour nor mockery, he was seriously suggesting his statement.

"What!" Yuukie scooted away from him as though he was a predator who was about to pounce on her, his prey. "What are you talking about?" She asked, still dumbfounded at his request.

Sasuke sighed. "To put this simply Sanada, I'll marry you." Again his face was neutral, this certainly was no cruel joke but Yuukie took the matter as though it could seriously kill her if she were to agree.

"You have got to be joking me! Do you know what people are going to say! Have you **_any_** idea how brutally I'll get beaten up by **_your_** fan club? I don't even like you that way and I'm sure you don't like me that way either!" She was nearly screaming at him in objection. Honestly, how could he even think up of that idea!

"I told you not to take it personally, Sanada. There will be nothing in it, no love, and no emotion whatsoever. All of it will just be an act… I've read the books and I **_did_** found a loophole. A little cash has to be sacrificed but, no matter. This way Daisuke can't get you, then when you find someone more suitable, I'll divorce you and you can live on happily and merrily with your new husband." He had said it so easily, as though it was a mere ride to the park. But of course it was easier said than done.

"What about you? What do you get out of it?" Yuukie asked, still curious and horrified onto why he had come up with the plan.

He gave another smirk. "I'll be filling in my duties, as your mother requested. It'll stop my fan club from chasing or bothering me. I get to screw Daisuke's mind off and it'll be fun to watch the reaction of every villager's faces when they think I'll get married and get cute little Sasuke juniors."

Yuukie stared at him as though he had sprouted a second head. She then sighed and began to rub her temples, everything that has happened to her today is giving her a migraine. "Don't you care?" She asked suddenly.

"Care? Care about what?" He asked, amused to hear what his female friend had to say to him.

"Care about what you are about to do? You're marrying someone you don't even love just for the sake of filling in your duties. Don't you care about your first kiss? Your first love? Anything at all?" Her voice full of guilt, she faced him with worried eyes.

"No." Was the simple reply. "I already told you Sanada that I don't care for all those things. My first kiss was already stolen by Naruto anyway…" Yuukie was once again taken aback by his words. "It was an accident in the classroom, some guy push him when he was sitting on my desk and we locked lips." He explained. "All that matters is what you decide, Sanada. **_Your_** feelings are concerned in order to do this, not mine. If you take my offer it's fine and if you don't, I'll just help you find another rich suitor who you like."

"I guess I should thank you?" She asked still dazed as his words replayed again and again in her mind.

"Your decision doesn't have to be decided now you know… It'll take time. If you finally decided, you'll know where to find me." He said standing up. "Can I take the book with me?" He asked, holding the book in his hand. "I need to do more research."

"Sure. That's fine. You can take the whole box if you want."

Sasuke took a final sip of his now cold tea and went his way, carrying the box of books with him. Yuukie followed him to the entrance so she could lock the door later. Her eyes were locked on the Uchiha emblem on his back. If she were to agree to the decision her surname would be erased and be replaced with that. He turned and she took a step back as though frightened that she was caught.

"Hey, don't get so tensed up. Don't worry so much all right? I'm here." She simply nodded at him, knowing nothing else to say. "If anything is bothering you just come to me for help and if you feel bummed about anything, eat chocolates." He advised. **(3)** Yuukie could see that his eyes were smiling in reassurance, even though his face did not show it. "Good night…" He said before he disappeared into the night.

"Good night…" She repeated, closing the door slowly.

.: End :.

A/n: As usual I apologise if I did any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I did put on the effort of finding any though… Hehe… Yeah, Sasuke here was a little OOC… I must admit that. But I kind of think that his OOCness in this chapter made it look nice and romantic… Hahaha…

Hehe… I just wanted to make a cute fluffy scene here. I hope you don't mind. **(1)**

Umm… Surprise? **(2)**

This stuff works! If you feel sad or depressed or whatever… eat chocolates! Chocolates do not make you fat! Sugar does! Some people get that confused so don't worry about your figure when you make a grab for chocolates! Chocolate contains chemicals that make you feel good about yourself. **(3)**

…

Yes! Another chapter done! It's finally the holidays here in Brunei… The stupid thing about it is that I was the **_only one_** to be assigned to do some stupid paperwork! The teachers just **_had_** to put me on the debate team! Not only that I also have to write a few freakishly boring articles for the school newspaper which is interfering with my fic writing! And the holidays are **_only_** 15 days! What a bummer!

Naruto saved my project! Literally! We had this PowerPoint presentation thingy and when the competition results came out, I slammed first for it and got the best music award too all thanks to Naruto soundtracks! They loved it! Along with the presentation… That presentation made me score big marks on my midyears too! If I ever got the chance, I would thank Toshiro Masuda for the awesome soundtracks.

Okay, I'm starting to babble about my life again when I should be babbling about my fic right? Well anyways… How did you like this chapter? I hope it was okay… I looked at my past chapters and felt so disappointed with this chapter. I don't know why… but it seems as though I'm loosing my touch. Can you figure out what's wrong with this chapter and tell it to me if you find anything different? I **_so_** need your help right now on ways to improve my chapters! So please read and review with any comments/criticisms/suggestions!

Don't worry I'll be back soon with the next chapter. That is if you continue to review… (Hint, hint, wink, wink) Next chapter will be something about her starting a new life… No not with Sasuke! She hasn't agreed to the proposition yet! Also, it's a special chapter for the NaruHina fans **_if _** they're still out there reading my fic… Anyway I'm gonna write it…

Once again thanks to all the people who read and enjoyed my story and also a big thank you for the people who reviewed and gave me their comments/criticisms/suggestions. About you guys guessing who it was who sent Yuukie the flowers… I must say… You guys made **_very_** interesting guesses but you gotta wait to find out who sent them to her… Hehe… but you guys are good!

Remember… Read and review!

Neogem… 


End file.
